Everlasting Dream
by ShadowMelly
Summary: As the years progress, so does Rin. Now a woman, Rin must deal with a completely new foe: love. In this troubled times, will she come out the victor or sucumb to her fears and insecurities? Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

The wind blew softly through the leaves of the trees. Though it was late at night, Rin was very much awake. Grasping the blankets of her futon she tried in vain to dispel thoughts of him off her mind.

_Why do I keep thinking of him? He surely isn't thinking of me…_

But then a crazy thought entered her eighteen year old still oh-so-naïve mind.

_He could be…Who am I to know?_

She still remembered with adoration the last time she saw him.

*Flashback*

_-Lord Sesshomaru? Is everything alright? Why are we in Kaede's village?_

_Eight year old Rin asked her hero with her big innocent brown eyes._

_-Rin…It is for the best that you stay here. You need to be with your own kind now._

_Her eyes darted to Jaken who was leaning against Ah-Un with a somber expression. He looked like disapproving Lord Sesshomaru's decision which was really strange. He seems to agree on everything our lord decided. She looked into amber colored eyes once again._

_Realization hit her. Was this the last time she could ever look at those eyes? Was Lord Sesshomaru leaving her life for good? Her eyes watered and she bit her bottom lip. Unable to stand his intense gaze any longer she looked at the ground. She struggled to speak without bursting in tears mid-sentence._

_-Are you leaving Rin, my lord?_

_She moved her foot in the dirt left to right in discomfort when he didn't reply. With a deep breath she raised her watered eyes to his._

_-Will you visit Rin at least?_

_He slowly blinked which only made her more nervous. He then kneeled in front of her and touched her cheek gently making her look more deeply into his eyes._

_His eyes… _

_Though Lord Sesshomaru was the most beautiful and eerie creature she has ever seen his eyes were her favorite. His face was stoic as usual but she could read those eyes like a book and know what he was feeling. His hand was gentle and warm in her cheek yet she resisted the urge to lean into it and seek more of that warmth._

_He then removed his hand from her face and she silently whined at the loss._

_-I will be nearby, Rin._

_Wiping her tears with the sleeves of her kimono she looked at him surprised. She noticed he was taking a package off his long sleeve and handed it to her. _

_She took it and stared at it._

_A present?_

_Her eyes watered again but this time with happiness. She gave a beautiful smile to her lord._

_-Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!_

_He only nodded with his stoic expression but she knew he was pleased._

_He turned around to leave and took off in the air with Jaken clinging to his soft fur. Ah-Un followed some minutes later. Holding her present tightly to her chest she smiled, quickly returning to her usual self and headed towards Kaede's hut, her new home._

_The old woman was preparing tea and when Rin arrived she eyed the child and the package in her arms and smiled knowingly. She offered her a seat beside her and Rin unwrapped her present. Rin gasped delighted and Kaede asked:_

_-What did Lord Sesshomaru give you?_

_She stared at the pink fabric in awe._

_-A new kimono._

_She closed her eyes and smiled._

_He will be nearby._

*End Flashback*

Rin sighed. He said he would be nearby but he never came to visit. She missed him dearly. She missed the adventures Lord Sesshomaru, herself, Jaken and Ah-Un shared. Jaken came to her every birthday with a present from her lord. While she was grateful that he even remembered her birthday being the busy man he was she still felt bitter.

The only thing she wanted was to see him! She didn't want fancy kimonos or expensive accessories. She tugged her blanket tighter to her form when a colder breeze blew through her window. She got up and approached it with the intent to close it. When she was about to do it she could swear she saw a glimpse of silver hair near a tree. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Could it be?_

She didn't have to think twice and before she realized she was outside of Kaede's hut shivering from the cold breeze. She searched the trees with her eyes in hopes she could find him but he wasn't there. She hugged herself.

_Great, Rin. Now you're imagining things…_

A clawed hand touched her shoulder and she couldn't help it. She screamed, startled. The clawed hand covered her mouth.

-What the hell, Rin? Do ya wanna wake up the whole village?

Inuyasha whispered, slightly irritated. Rin just laughed nervously.

-What are ya doing up this late, girl?

She searched her mind for a good answer knowing Inuyasha wouldn't be happy if she told him she couldn't sleep because of his brother. So she said the lamest excuse that came out.

-I…was just taking a walk.

He tucked his hand in his sleeves and raised an eyebrow, eyeing her suspiciously.

She tried to change the subject rubbing her arms. Inuyasha sighed.

-Come on, kid. Ya shouldn't be out in this weather for long, ya could get a cold.

She nodded relieved that he let it go that easily. She just hoped she could fall asleep this time. She stopped at her door and turned around.

-I'm sorry, Inuyasha-kun.

She muttered. He just looked away.

-Keh…

She giggled and entered the hut, heading with heavy steps towards her futon. She finally felt really tired and all she wanted to do was sleep now. She slowly closed her eyes and before drifting to her land of dreams she whispered:

-Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru…

* * *

The sound of the birds singing awoke Rin. She yawned and stretched. She went to her window and opened it, pleased with the sun shining outside. She sighed.

-Looks like today is going to be a good day.

She said to herself. She dressed herself and brushed her brown hair. She didn't like to have her hair very long like the other women. She wanted to be different so her hair was shoulder length. She opened her door and saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing not very far away.

-Kagome-chan! Inuyasha-kun!

She called, running towards them. Kagome gave her a bright smile.

-Good morning, Rin-chan!

Inuyasha muttered a good morning and a "keh".

-What are we going to do today Kagome-chan?

Kagome tapped her chin and crossed her arms.

-Well, we could use a restock on medicinal herbs. Do you want to help me gather some?

Rin nodded and gave her one of her trademark smiles. Even Inuyasha's moody expression softened with that smile. When Rin was out of earshot to grab a basket and a knife Inuyasha turned to his mate with a worried look.

-She was outside of Kaede's hut very late last night. Do ya think there's something wrong with her?

Kagome sighed. Oh she knew what her friend was going through but she didn't think Inuyasha would be happy about it. So instead she lied.

-No, love. Maybe she had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep.

He shook his head and frowned.

-Keh…I don't believe that was what happened. Either way I'm going to find out.

Kagome bit her lip. She just hoped her mate wouldn't press on the poor girl. She leaned in Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt his hand caressing her cheek.

-You guys look so cute together.

She opened her eyes and blushed. Inuyasha blushed as well. They were mated for nine years now but they were still shy in public like it was their first day. Rin was smiling sadly.

_I hope I find a love like theirs one day…_

Kagome cleared her throat forcing the blush away and took the basket from Rin.

-There's much to do, Rin-chan. Let's go then.

Rin nodded and followed her long time friend. She was such a sweet person. She was perfect for Inuyasha. They entered the forest and started to gather the needed herbs. Kagome thought it was the perfect place to talk to Rin about her problem.

-So, Rin-chan…Inuyasha told me you were outside of your hut very late last night. What happened? You know you can tell me anything.

Rin took a deep breath. Why not? Kagome was her best friend. Surely she wouldn't tell Inuyasha.

-I…keep thinking of him…

Kagome looked away from her work towards Rin.

-Sesshomaru, am I right?

Rin just nodded feeling a lump in her throat. She looked at the herbs in her hand avoiding Kagome's gaze.

_So that's what's bothering you, Rin…I somehow knew this was going to happen._

Kagome sat beside Rin and hugged her. Rin accepted but didn't allow herself to cry the tears she wanted so much to shed.

_Crying is weak. That's why Lord Sesshomaru never cries._

-I miss him, Kagome-chan…

Those words clenched Kagome's heart. She knew Sesshomaru might have other things to do but at the moment she thought he was a bastard for leaving Rin like this.

-I'm sure he has a good reason for not visiting, Rin-chan.

Rin laughed.

-Maybe he doesn't care about me anymore.

Kagome frowned.

-Of course he cares about you, Rin-chan. Would he send you birthday presents if he didn't care about you?

Rin sniffed forcing the tears back.

-Guess not…

They stayed in silence for some minutes simply enjoying the company of each other. Rin decided to break the silence.

-Why do I feel this way, Kagome-chan? Why do I miss him so much?

Kagome smiled sincerely patting Rin's head.

-Do you love Sesshomaru, Rin-chan?

Rin gave her a confused look.

-Of course I love him. I love him, you, Inuyasha-kun, Kaede-sama…

Kagome laughed at her ingenuity.

-No not like that, Rin-chan. Like the way I love Inuyasha.

Rin blushed and looked away.

-Well, do you?

Kagome teased, suddenly liking the way this was going.

Rin's heart pounded in her chest.

_I can't love Lord Sesshomaru that way. He would laugh at my face for even considering he could love me back…_

But alas, her mouth betrayed the resolve in her mind.

-I…I think I do, Kagome-chan…

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome and Rin bored to death.

-Keh…Ironic how I wanna even another Naraku to happen. This village is as interesting as picking flowers.

In fact he was kind of happy Naraku did all of those things. In a not very right way, of course, those things were horrible. Without him he would have never met Kagome. He smiled lovingly remembering the days when she would sit him to hell. He no longer had the subjugating beads, she said they were no longer necessary. She had other ways of controlling him anyway. He cringed at the thought.

Suddenly he felt a very powerful aura nearby. It seemed familiar but the astounding power made him doubt. That is, until he saw long silver air swaying at the breeze. His big golden eyes widened when they met cold narrowed amber ones.

_Sesshomaru…_

He stopped at a considerable distance from Inuyasha, far from trusting his half-brother. He acknowledged him with a nod.

-Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded too.

-Sesshomaru.

He couldn't believe the amount of power emanating from Sesshomaru's aura alone.

_What did he do to get so damn powerful? I bet the bastard has surpassed father's power already._

He shivered. He hated to admit but he should be careful with his brother now.

Sesshomaru blinked at his half-brother's state of deep thought. He spread his aura searching for Rin. When he couldn't find her he glared at Inuyasha.

-Where is Rin?

He crossed his arms and looked at the ice prince with challenge in his eyes. Powerful or not this was "the bastard" and he wouldn't kneel at his feet just because his power surpassed his. He still answered him.

-Keh, Rin is with Kagome if ya must know.

Sesshomaru growled lowly at his mocking tone.

* * *

*BOOM!*

-What was that?

Rin asked her friend, worried. Kagome frowned.

-It came from the village! Let's go Rin-chan!

They both ran to the village. The battle shouts were becoming clearer the more they approached.

-You fucking bastard!

Kagome groaned.

_Must your mouth be so foul, Inuyasha?_

-You fight like a pup, half-breed.

A well known deep and smooth voice said. Rin started to have trouble breathing. She stopped running.

-Rin-chan? Come on, Rin, we have to help Inuyasha!

But Rin could only think of one thing.

_He's here! He's here! HE'S HERE!_

Kagome started to worry. Rin didn't seem to be breathing right. She got close to her friend and touched her back.

-Rin-chan? Are you alright?

_Stop this, Rin!_

Rin shook her head, freeing herself from her shocked state. She looked at her friend and nodded before she misunderstood her gesture earlier. When they arrived she could see him clearly.

_He hasn't changed a bit…_

His long silver air was still swaying behind him. His beautiful face was still severe and youthful. His tall body was still muscular. His movements were still graceful.

Sesshomaru was tired of playing and used his whip to hold Inuyasha letting his poison flow to cause some pain to teach him his place. He finally caught the sweet scent of Rin and they locked eyes.

Rin gasped. Oh he hasn't changed. But his eyes did. Looking into his eyes she saw a coldness and harshness like never before. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. What happened to those eyes?

Kagome ran to help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru released him from his whip. He walked towards Rin. Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it. He was just an arm's reach and she was a pile of goo already. His gaze melted her and kami, he smelled heavenly. She was disrupted of her musings by his voice that sounded more seductive as ever in her ears. Maybe because of her sudden change of feelings towards him?

_Was this the feelings that the other women at the village talked about when they were with their lovers?_

-Rin…

Her name sounded so good coming from his delectable mouth.

-…are you listening to me?

She widened her eyes.

_Oh kami, he said something and I wasn't even paying attention! He'll hate me for sure…_

-I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, could you say it again?

He simply raised an elegant eyebrow.

-I will talk to you later.

And with that said he left towards the village. Rin stood stupidly wondering what the hell she was just thinking back there.


	2. Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter2**

**Changed**

*Flashback*

_The sound of a child's giggle could be heard. It was a happy and innocent sound. Something Sesshomaru never actually appreciated but for some reason this child…amused him._ She ran to him with a big smile and eyes twinkling.

_She was not afraid of him._

_She was happy with him._

_Many times had Sesshomaru pondered why he let a human child follow him. Not only for being a nuisance in his quest for Naraku's destruction but that the dangers he confronted daily were no place for a child. Not that he cared for a human. He just felt this egoistical urge to keep her with him._

_Sesshomaru felt something making itself comfortable in his lap and he immediately opened his eyes only to see…Rin with a white rose in her hands._

_-Look, Lord Sesshomaru! Isn't it beautiful? There are a lot of them nearby the river!_

_He grunted. When was this child stop bothering him with mundane things such as flowers? He didn't even acknowledge the insignificant things to exist before she practically shoved them in his face blabbering about how beautiful and delicate they were. He narrowed his eyes at the shining with happiness child._

_-Rin, what did this Sesshomaru tell you about interrupting his meditating?_

_She looked downwards apologetically, fingering the rose that was losing some petals already. She muttered._

_-To never do it since it is essential for your quest for power to succeed, my lord. _

_He blinked. She told the very same thing he always told her. Was he repeating himself, to a mere human, no less? He looked away._

_-You know very well not to yet you keep doing it. Tell me, Rin, what is your reason to disobey this Sesshomaru?_

_She smiled. She moved forward and Sesshomaru felt a bit uncomfortable for having her so close. She took his hand and gave him the rose. He raised an eyebrow demanding an explanation._

_-You gave me a new life, a new kimono, companions and you give me protection. You gave and did so much for me, my lord, so I… wanted to give you something too. _

_His stoic mask broke and he let surprise show for he was bewildered that the little girl in front of him was so conscious of all the things he has done for her when to him it was nothing. He examined the rose._

_Just that, a rose. A flower._

_He gave her the rose back avoiding her eyes filled with hurt._

_-This Sesshomaru has no use for a simple flower._

_She gulped obviously trying to not cry in front of him knowing that that was one of the reasons why he despised humans. They were emotionally weak in his words. She took a deep breath hoping her voice wouldn't tremble or falter._

_-Sometimes a gift doesn't need to be something you need. A gift can also be something simple, something to relish in. Something… that when you look at it you feel that you're important to someone…_

_With trembling hands she took his hand once more and gave him the flower. Fearing that she would burst in tears at any moment now she got out of his lap and run towards their camp where Jaken was snoring loudly. Sesshomaru leaned his back in the tree behind him and caressed the petals of the white rose in his hand._

_He felt something in his chest when he looked at it. Some alien emotion begging to enter his well fortified demon heart. He wanted to hate her for what she was doing to him but he carefully guarded the rose inside his kimono, close to his heart._

_Yes, something to relish in indeed._

*End Flashback*

Sesshomaru opened his eyes in a lazy motion; his mind was still numb from the intense meditating he has done for the past ten years. Without her he no longer felt the need to appreciate little things or engage himself in affairs with no benefit for himself. He ruled the Western Lands with little enthusiasm and became the power hungry demon that he always was. But meeting her eyes again…made him doubt of his resolve. She was no longer a child but a beautiful woman. There was just one thing that kept bothering him though. He always thought that when he showed up again she would welcome him with that smile that always seemed to warm his heart. But alas, her expression was blank like it was another boring day. She didn't even listen to him when he talked to her. Was she angry with him for being away for so long? He snorted. She has no right to! He doesn't have to explain himself to no one! And that includes her.

* * *

-Rin-chan? Are you sure that you're okay?

Rin blinked awaking from her daydreaming. She looked at Kagome and smiled.

-Yes, Kagome-chan. It was just so…unexpected.

Kagome nodded still trying to clear her mind from the obscenities she learned when Inuyasha awoke from his unconscious state.

-Did Sesshomaru tell you why he was here, Rin-chan?

Rin blushed remembering that she was rather… distracted when her lord was definitely saying something to her.

_Oh kami, what is wrong with me? He would have my head if he knew what I was thinking._

She didn't know why but she giggled imagining the always stoic face of her lord contorting in disgust.

Kagome eyed her friend that was giggling like a madwoman.

_That's it. She has finally lost it._

Still giggling Rin said to her friend.

-No, Kagome-chan. Well maybe he did but I…um…was somewhat shocked and didn't listen.

She became terribly serious at the end of her line. Now it was Kagome's turn to giggle.

-You can tell me what really happened, Rin-chan.

Rin's blush intensified to the point that even her neck was red.

-Well, I…

Rin fanned herself. Hotter than she was and she would melt!

-I…looked at my lord…with the eyes of…a woman…

She covered her eyes, fearing Kagome's reaction. Would she mock her? Look at her with disgust like her lord would?

Kagome smiled and gently moved Rin's hands away from her eyes.

-Don't be ashamed, Rin-chan. You're a woman in love with a man…err…demon. A good looking demon. It is perfectly normal to think less…innocent things about the loved person.

Rin's eyes were twinkling.

-Really?

Kagome nodded.

-So…do you think the same things about Inuyasha-kun?

Kagome blushed ten tones of red. She stuttered shyly.

-Huh…well…I…yeah…sometimes…I do…

Rin giggled and spared her friend.

-Don't worry, Kagome-chan. It is perfectly normal.

And with that the two women burst in laughs, overwhelmed with the kind of happiness only the two of them could provide.

* * *

Inuyasha was patrolling around the village rubbing the burns in his sides from Sesshomaru's acid whip.

-Fucking Sesshomaru…coming to this fucking village…and almost fucking blowing it up…I'll show him the next time he gets his royal ass in here…

His dog like ears twitched when he heard laughs coming from the nearby hut. He got in and saw his mate and Rin laughing like idiots.

-Keh! What's so funny so I can laugh too?

They both blushed and Inuyasha found it amusing. What were those two troublemakers laughing about? Rin said shyly.

-Inuyasha-kun…we didn't notice you there…we were laughing about…you know…girl stuff.

He quirked an eyebrow. Kagome saved her friend and faced her mate.

-Yeah, girl stuff, Inuyasha. The things girls talk about that you "don't give a damn" like you said. Now go back to your duties, dearest mate, we were in the middle of something.

Inuyasha gave her a murderous look but Kagome stood her ground, grinning. He turned around and got out with his head proudly up. This, of course, brought back the incessant laughter of the two young women.

Truth is, Inuyasha was just so bored. The lowly demons knew already that he was guarding the village and mostly avoided it at all costs.

He saw his half-brother sitting on the branch of a tree and he grinned wickedly.

He approached him but Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge him.

-Oi! Sesshomaru! Get your ass down here we ain't done yet!

Still nothing. Inuyasha growled.

-Ya prissy bastard, I know ya can hear me!

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched but he still did nothing.

Inuyasha sighed. Guess he will have to play dirty.

-So Sesshomaru…what are ya doing here? Got tired of your mother bossing you around in the west?

By the end of his line Sesshomaru had his hand on his brother's neck with murder in his eyes.

-I grow impatient, Inuyasha. One more of those remarks and you are as good as dead.

He dropped him and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time Sesshomaru tried to kill him anyway. He got up and faced his brother who was looking at him with his usual stoic expression.

_Keh…you're as bored as I am, aren't you, Sesshomaru?_

-Now seriously, Sesshomaru. I think I deserve to know why the hell ya decided to show up here.

Sesshomaru only replied.

-Rin.

Inuyasha snorted.

-Why? She's a big girl now. Ya don't need to bother yourself anymore.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

-This is none of your concern, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ignored the danger in his brother's voice and replied, angered.

-The hell it isn't! I protect this village and the people who live in it! Rin is my responsibility since the very first day you left her here! I can't let ya just show up like this after all this damn time and do kami knows what with her!

His brother growled lowly but didn't say anything.

-Ya'll tell me what are ya doing here or ya can go back to your lands. I'm not letting ya see her even if it costs my life!

Sesshomaru looked at his brother curiously. He must really be fond of Rin to want to protect her with so much fervor.

-You insolent fool. Rin is my ward. If I wanted to harm her in any way I would have done it already, don't you think? My purpose here is rather the contrary, actually. Now, get out of my sight.

* * *

There was commotion outside. Rin was starting to get worried. She finished combing her hair and satisfied with the result approached old Kaede, who was milling some herbs.

-Kaede-sama? Is there something going on outside?

Kaede raised her tired eyes to meet Rin's youthful ones. Oh, how she wished she was that young once again. But alas, her time was almost up and, truth be said, she was pleased with what she accomplished in her long life.

-You know Lord Sesshomaru is here. The villagers are apprehensive about it, of course. He is a demon after all.

Rin sighed. She should probably talk to her lord now. Wouldn't want to prolong his stay in a place he so loathed just because she was afraid.

_It has been so long…_

-I better talk to him then.

Kaede nodded and returned to her work. Rin opened the door and the old woman said.

-Good luck, girl.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked boringly at the trembling human who dared to defy him.

-Step aside.

The villager clenched his fists and with astounding courage spoke.

-Be gone, demon! Your kind is not welcome here!

The demon lord narrowed his eyes and his claws began to glow with his poison. He gave one last warning, feeling generous.

-Move.

But the poor fool nothing did and nothing said. The sound of a poison whip clashing the ground was heard and there laid a villager cut in half. The others fearing the same fate turned back to their duties not speaking a word and removing the corpse with haste to be buried.

Rin saw everything from behind a nearby hut. Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger. She knew that her lord has always been ruthless; an assassin. But seeing him kill like that and just because the man was in the way…it clenched her heart, for the lost life and for Lord Sesshomaru.

He must already be aware of her presence for he was still standing in the same place and looking in her direction. She took a deep breath and went for it.

-My lord? Can we talk now?

He nodded.

-Well…why are you here?

Sesshomaru sighed, something he rarely did.

-Can we speak in a place more private, Rin? This is no ordinary matter.

She was scared with the seriousness in his voice and the coldness in his eyes. It was like he was a completely different person. She silently nodded and he walked away with her following carefully behind.

They stopped nearby the tree Sesshomaru sat before. Rin waited for her lord to speak.

-This Sesshomaru declared war to the Eastern Lands for an act of high treason for the past three years. We have the upper hand but they discovered that you are my ward and I won't let them use you to blackmail me.

Rin absorbed all of this calmly. She felt really angry. He only came here because of his stupid war games! He didn't come to visit her…

-So you came here…to assure that no Eastern soldier tries to kidnap me or harm me?

He nodded.

-You can return with me to the Western palace now or, if you think you are not prepared to leave yet, this Sesshomaru can protect you here for a few days.

Rin narrowed her eyes. Now she had to leave? Leave the village where she was raised and happy? She gave him a hard look.

-Understood, _Lord _Sesshomaru.

She turned and walked away.

-Rin.

She stopped but couldn't look at him. She heard him sigh again and she frowned.

-You…have grown well.

Tears stung her eyes. She wanted to turn around, hug him and scream for everyone to hear that she had missed him like hell. But, kami, her heart was broken and it hurt so much. Her eyes locked with his amber ones.

-I know.

He walked towards the forest but she knew he will be watching her from now on. A lone tear escaped and she wiped it, frustrated.

_You really have changed._


	3. Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Guardian**

-Ouch!

Kagome sighed.

-Come on, Inuyasha. You have to remain still so I can treat that lip.

He huffed and his ears moved down when she touched his bloodied lip in an attempt to clean it. She looked at him really annoyed.

-You want that wound cleaned or not? I'm not going to kiss bloodied lips, you know.

His eyes sparkled with mischief.

-If I stay still, will I have a reward, Kagome?

She rolled her eyes.

-Is that all you think about, you horny dog?

He grinned, showing his fangs.

-I didn't ask for sex, mate. You are the one thinking dirty. Can't I want only a kiss from ya?

She blushed. He could be awkwardly cute in the most random subjects. She finished cleaning his wound and looked at him satisfied. Tomorrow morning it would be gone like nothing ever happened. They laid back in their futon.

-What did you tell Sesshomaru to deserve a punch like that?

He muttered a "keh" and smiled sadly at Kagome. She frowned and rested her head in his chest, savoring every steady beat of his heart. He caressed her face lovingly.

-He told me he came here because of Rin.

She looked up at him.

-Really? No business, just her?

He sighed.

-I don't know, Kagome…he just said that he was here for her.

Kagome saddened at Inuyasha's tone. He closed his eyes.

-I'm worried. Can't ya feel the tension in the air? Something big is gonna happen.

She closed her eyes too.

-Something for the best, I hope.

* * *

*Dream*

_-Sesshomaru…_

_That sweet and so familiar voice kept whispering his name but he couldn't find the source. The same place again. It was late at night and he was near a hot spring. The reflex of the water in the rocks and the moonlight really gave the place beauty. It was surrounded by tall trees. He has been in so many places but he couldn't recall this one. He heard a feminine scream._

*End Dream*

He awoke from his troubled sleep.

_It is the third time I have this dream and it always ends like this! What is going on?_

He rubbed his eyes and got up. He didn't feel like sleeping anyway. He looked at the village. He felt the need to make sure she was okay. She wouldn't mind, right? Besides she must be already sleeping. He concealed his aura and moved silently towards her hut. He opened her window slowly and there, laid in her futon, was her elegant form sleeping. He soon found himself staring at her slightly parted full lips and he imagined what it would be like to kiss them. He almost slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking? He felt disgusted. As enticing as Rin was now she was still his ward and human! It was just wrong and against everything he believed in. There was a little and extremely irritating voice from the depths of his soul saying.

_Isn't what is wrong sometimes the most exciting? We know it better than anyone, don't we? Don't you want to have a little taste?_

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Oh, he knew what the beast in him was trying to do and he wouldn't allow it ever! With a last concerned glance at her he turned and walked away. He sniffed the air around him scenting some lowly demons. Probably curious about why the great lord of the West was in a human village, no less. He growled his threat and they backed away immediately, not wanting to infuriate him more than he already was. He laid down beneath what seemed to be his favorite tree since he arrived here and touched Bakusaiga seeking some comfort. It was Tenseiga that pulsed to his surprise.

_Protect._ It whispered in his father's voice and his heart increased its pace.

-That old fool…

He muttered, unsheathing Tenseiga to have a better look. It looked like a formidable blade and it was hard to believe that it couldn't do a single scratch to any living being. Useless he had thought. And it remained useless for his purposes and personal goals.

_Yet it still gave me…her._

The big innocent brown eyes, delicate nose, shaped eyebrows, shining brown hair, quivering lips. Her!

He wanted to curse his old man's name for all eternity for giving him her. He felt betrayed and his life violated. It began when they locked eyes for the first time. The only one that clenched his heart when she looked up at him with fear in those eyes. He could already feel the change in him all over again. Ten slow and painful years away with her and he was himself again. A few hours just being surrounded by her presence melted the ice and made him purr like a satisfied cat. He sighed in defeat and shame.

_This is the only thing this Sesshomaru will deny you, father._

Tenseiga silenced the steady pulse emanating from it and laid in his hands lifelessly as if scolding him. Sesshomaru smiled bitterly and sheathed it, planning on staying like that for some time.

* * *

The servant bent down and peeked through the door. The lord was reading some papers and talking incoherent words to himself as if trying to reassure that everything was alright. She frowned when she noticed that the general was in the room too. She adjusted her hearing and prayed that she wouldn't get caught.

-My lord, the dogs are breaking through our defenses. They will reach the villages and then the palace in a matter of weeks! What shall we do?

Akio groaned and caressed his blond, long hair with a tanned hand. That damned dog, Sesshomaru, wasn't kidding when he claimed death to the Eastern Lands. He regretted not have thought a bit more before breaking his oath. He looked at his general who was trying to hide his distress but failing miserably. He took a deep breath.

-We are not defeated yet! Send reinforcements to the front lines and inform our allies.

The general nodded but some moments passed and he was still standing there. Annoyed, Akio glared at him.

-What are doing still standing there?

The general looked a bit nervous and seemed to hold something behind his back. Akio peeked, suddenly curious and demanded to know what he was hiding.

The general placed a scroll in his lord's desk. Akio quirked an eyebrow but opened it anyway. He started to read it and his interest grew as he continued.

"…there have been rumors of Lord Sesshomaru having a **human** ward whom he seems to care deeply about. _She is completely defenseless but lives in a village guarded by the hanyou, Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's younger half brother. "_

A devilish smile graced Akio's soft lips. Oh yes, it looks like the tables are turned.

He looked at his general very pleased. He handed him the scroll back.

-Take it to our allies. Spread the news. I want that human girl in my dungeons by the end of the week.

The general bowed and hurried to fulfill his lord's request. The servant got up quickly and ran, hoping they did not realize she was peeking.

_A human girl? He wants to kidnap an innocent human girl for the sake of war? _

She bit her lip. No she could not let this happen.

* * *

Shippo was sitting at a considerable distance away from the stoic demon lord who appeared to be asleep. Shippo knew better. He knew that Sesshomaru was wide awake and aware. The little kit had arrived with Miroku, Sango and Kohaku from their trip to the demon slayer's village. He wasn't expecting at all finding Inuyasha's older brother here. He gulped when Sesshomaru's eyes opened and pierced into his eyes with such coldness that would freeze Hell.

-Kitsune.

Shippo gulped but tried to stand his ground.

-Y-yeah?

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

-Why are you staring at this Sesshomaru?

Taking a deep breath and puffing out his chest he bravely replied.

-I was merely wondering the reason why you are here, my lord.

The demon lord hummed his satisfaction with the kitsune's choice of words. Unlike his pathetic half brother, even this young one had better manners.

-It is not of your concern. Go back to your business.

Shippo sighed. He was expecting that answer already. So he turned around and headed to the village.

* * *

-Kohaku-kun!

Kohaku blushed violently when lovely Rin launched herself into his arms. Having grown up together resulted in their unbreakable friendship and the inevitable blossoming feelings the young man has for her. He buried his face in her silky hair and inhaled, relishing in her sweet scent.

_Kami, how I missed her…_

When they found the will to part he was breathing heavily. His scarlet face making him adorable and his eyes shined with pure and raw love.

Rin then hugged Sango and Miroku and chatted with them. She told them how much they were missed and people were happy that they have returned safe and sound. She searched with her eyes when she noted that someone was missing.

-Where is Shippo?

Miroku frowned and looked behind him and Sango. He shrugged at Rin a bit worried.

-Strange, he was right behind us.

Rin felt her heart speed up and thought about all the possibilities of what could have happened. She cringed and hoped for the best.

Just when they were decided to go look for the troublesome kitsune he appeared between some bushes and grinned at Rin when he saw her. He had grown a bit but was still small enough to jump in people's shoulders and laps. He nuzzled Rin's cheek and hugged her.

-I missed you, Rin-chan.

Rin sighed happily and relived. Shippo was such a good friend to her.

_And so cute too!_

She made a little squealing sound and hugged Shippo tighter. She had missed him also. Between gasps and muffled grunts Shippo bit out.

-Rin-chan…you're…suffocating…me!

She gasped horrified and let him go at once. He fell back and rubbed his butt.

-Geez, thanks…

She giggled and Kohaku smiled lovingly. She was just perfect in his eyes. No woman enticed him more than her. Miroku asked.

-Why did you fall behind, Shippo?

Suddenly the little kitsune stiffened something that didn't go unnoticed by the group and they got closer to him.

-Well, I…saw something strange really.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other confused and raised their eyebrows at Shippo. He smiled weakly.

-Lord Sesshomaru was sitting near a tree not far from here. In fact it was just outside the entrance to the village.

Everybody stood there in silent shock. Everybody, except Rin. She just let out a frustrated sigh. She really didn't want to talk about her unrequited love guarding her or the reasons why he was here. She smiled bitterly still replaying his words and the indifference that never wore off from his expression.

_Better move on…who am I kidding? As if he would ever think of me as something else…_

-Rin-chan?

Kohaku was worried with the disturbing silence from Rin. Whenever her lord was mentioned she would always grin excitedly and praise him. This was rather unusual. She broke from her stupor when she felt his hand on her shoulder. It was nice. The comforting gesture made her feel that she would always have someone that cared for what she felt and stood for her. She smiled for the demon slayer and removed his hand from her shoulder gently, giving it a pat before letting go. She crouched down and looked into Shippo's eyes.

-Did he say something to you, Shippo?

He nodded.

-Well, at first he asked me why I was staring at him…I replied that I wanted to know the reason why he was here and he just said that it was none of my concern. Knowing him I just let it go.

Rin absorbed all of this calmly and patted Shippo's head with an honest smile.

-Thank you, Shippo. You guys go ahead. I'm sure Inuyasha-kun and Kagome-chan are looking forward to see you again.

They all nodded and went to greet everyone. Kohaku was reluctant to leave Rin alone but complied anyway.

Rin looked at the dense forest and felt the morning breeze caress her cheeks lazily. She closed her eyes and with her human nose she easily caught his masculine and pleasant scent that always brought that feeling of safety like no other. She followed it and found him the way Shippo described.

His eyes were closed and she noticed that he almost looked angelic; an innocent and delicate creature that never stole a soul from this world. But she knew behind all that beauty the monster everyone called him lurked in the depths of his being. Once again he opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her nervous and pathetic form.

-Rin.

She reluctantly met his eyes.

-Lord Sesshomaru…do you…do you want to join us in the village? I know you hate that place but…you hate loneliness too…

He narrowed his eyes.

-This Sesshomaru is not lonely.

She sighed. She felt really stupid now that she got her answer. Looking at her lord, sitting with his arm resting on his raised knee and mokomoko wrapped around him, she remembered those times when she travelled with a demon lord, a squeaking toad and a two headed dragon. She smiled and boldly took a seat next to him. He looked at her in a funny way. A mixture of shock and curiosity in his eyes.

She then did the most unexpected thing. She leaned on his shoulder, getting closer to him. He opened his mouth to object but she cut him off saying in a pleading and desperate tone that made his beast howl.

-This Rin is lonely.

He silently allowed her to touch him and she felt in heaven. That safety and comfort only his presence could provide her engulfed her completely.

_Lord Sesshomaru…my guardian is back._


	4. Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Danger**

-Get back here, ya little punk!

Kagome sighed possibly for the eleventh time in that day. She narrowed her eyes when her mate caught the poor kitsune by the tail and punched his head.

-Inuyasha, stop! Can't you see he's sorry?

He looked up at the miko fearlessly. He was burning with rage. The twerp just couldn't keep his mouth to himself!

-Keh! He needs to learn that my ears are not a chew toy!

-Inuyasha, let him go!

-No!

-He's just a kid!

-Keh!

Miroku, Sango, Rin and Kohaku were contemplating how much of a tomato Kagome's face resembled at that moment. They all flinched when she shouted.

-NO SEX FOR A MONTH!

Inuyasha froze and his ears flattened immediately in his head.

_WHAT?_

-K-Kagome…no need to be extreme…

She crossed her arms above her chest and walked away towards her friends who were just as stunned as Inuyasha. She smiled brightly at them and looked at Rin.

-Hey, Rin-chan, do you want to take a walk with me?

Rin blinked.

-S-sure, Kagome-chan.

Meanwhile, Shippo looked up at Inuyasha who was mourning his sexual life. He fidgeted with his fingers before asking.

-Ne, Inuyasha…what's sex?

Inuyasha groaned.

* * *

At the same moment there was a very unhappy demon lord sitting in his usual tree. He could hear the entire discussion from there.

_Loud, pathetic people those two…_

He smirked when he remembered how the miko punished Inuyasha.

_He will be one very grumpy half breed._

He shrugged and leaned against the tree once more. He brushed his hair with his left hand. He still marveled in the feeling of moving the limb that he lost not so long ago. Since then he promised himself he will never be so careless ever again. His eyes narrowed and he growled. Oh he hoped Inuyasha suffered at the miko's hands. He can't kill the half breed now because honestly it would be dishonorable after everything that happened and Inuyasha proved his worth no matter how hard it was to admit. Besides, Rin would never forgive him.

_Rin…_

He closed his eyes feeling the soft rays of the sun caressing his face. He should return to the West soon. It was not prudent to leave it in the hands of his councilman for long. He didn't want to rush Rin either.

He sighed exasperated. Things just couldn't go smoothly to him. He sniffed the air and frowned. He caught the scent of Ah-Un and…

-LORD SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru groaned despite himself. No, things just couldn't go smoothly.

* * *

Rin walked beside Kagome with a light blush in her cheeks. She just couldn't find the courage to speak with her after what happened.

Kagome was finding the silence rather awkward though. So she started talking.

-So, Rin-chan, nice weather we're having huh?

Rin only nodded. Kagome frowned and tapped her chin.

-Do you think we should restock the healing herbs again? There have been lots of sick people lately.

Rin shrugged, looking at the floor while she walked.

-What's wrong, Rin-chan? You are such a talkative person and now you barely look at me!

Hearing the hurt in Kagome's voice, Rin looked immediately at the miko and shook her head in the negative. Kagome caressed her cheek.

-What's wrong, Rin-chan?

Rin was fumbling with the sleeves of her kimono.

-Why was Inuyasha-kun so distressed when you forbid him sex for a month, Kagome-chan?

Kagome stomped her foot roughly and crossed her arms over her chest.

-Because that's all males think about! Freaking sex! I bet if I forbid him something else he would still be punching Shippo!

Rin's eyes widened and she blushed furiously.

-Surely males aren't so simple minded, Kagome-chan…

Kagome snorted.

-Of course not. What I'm trying to tell you is that if you deprive sexual pleasure on a young and virile male they will beg it back in no time.

Rin nodded.

-I see.

She kept fumbling with her sleeves and blushing madly. Kagome quirked and eyebrow and touched her shoulder.

-Is there something you wish to ask me, Rin-chan?

Her big, brown eyes looked up at her friend innocent and strangely hopeful.

-Hum…I was just wondering…Lord Sesshomaru is…young and…no doubt…virile…is he like that too?

Kagome blinked slowly. Then suddenly…

-Pfft! HA!

…She was bent over laughing like a maniac.

Rin frowned.

_I don't understand._

* * *

The screams echoed in despair. Blood everywhere, corpses mutilated beyond recognition. Lives taken. Women raped. Babies impaled in pointed sticks in some sort of gruesome show. Children kidnapped as slaves.

Barbarian devil creatures!

They pillaged what little the poor villagers had. The crops and huts were burned to the ground. The flames licking a lifetime of work.

The general, Takeru, removed his spear from one more unlucky villager. His face was painted with their blood. His honorable armor tainted with the atrocity. He looked at the still twitching corpse and sneered in disgust.

_Weaklings._

He called his second in command. The soldier saluted him with the most respect. Takeru sighed in frustration.

-So? Anything?

The soldier gulped and shook his head.

-No, sir. No signs of the girl or the hanyou.

Takeru growled fiercely and the soldier trembled, fearing his own life.

-Then we will keep looking! Move on!

At his command, the unit stopped what they were doing and followed blindly, heading for whatever unfortunate village next.

* * *

Kohaku was sharpening his weapon while humming some random tune. He was really happy to be back. He loved this village and its inhabitants. He inhaled the clean air and marveled in the sweet scent of blooming flowers. Spring was coming quick it seems.

Sango eyed her brother who seemed deep in thought. She knew about his love for Rin and she approved of it one hundred percent. Rin was everything Kohaku needed in a woman. Still…she had the feeling that it wouldn't happen and it was horrible. She just hoped her instincts were wrong.

Oblivious to his sister's thoughts, Kohaku was planning on his courting request for Rin. He was nervous, no, beyond nervous. He was anxious! His heart thundered in his ribcage as he thought in the perfect gift to give her. Her favorite flowers…

_White roses._

* * *

Sesshomaru tried not to kick to death the little annoying squeaking toad whose favorite hobby lately has been reminding him of his tasks and responsibilities as lord of the West. As if he didn't know already!

-Jaken.

The toad stopped immediately fearing the cold and deadly tone of his master's voice.

-Y-yes, my lord?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

-Your voice is most irritating.

Jaken's eyes widened to the point that they looked like popping out of his skull at any moment. He rubbed his throat as if Sesshomaru had just grabbed him there.

_It is?_

As Jaken was left to wonder his misery, Sesshomaru walked towards Ah-Un and touched its muzzles, rubbing it in a soft caress. The two headed dragon purred with its four eyes half lidded satisfied with its master's soothing presence. The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth tilted upwards slightly. He liked Ah-Un.

Jaken gathered the courage to approach his lord and cleared his throat. Sesshomaru looked at him a bit annoyed and for the sake of Jaken's life he better no remind him yet of another insignificant task. The little demon produced a small scroll from inside of his robes and handed it to his lord.

-I believe you should take a look at it. It is important.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the suddenly tense imp but opened the scroll. His fury grew as he read.

"…_.three of the six mixed villages (human and demon) in the western domain were mercilessly destroyed and pillaged by what looked like an eastern special unit. Further information shall be obtained but scouts say they are headed south, close to Inuyasha's village."_

Sesshomaru growled and he saw red for a minute. Those imprudent fools dared to attack what was under his protection. Once again Jaken cleared his throat and gained his lords attention…even if it wasn't in the most pleasant way.

-What is the meaning of this? Why didn't you stop this?

He was choking Jaken whose neck was completely covered by the large pale hand. Hardly, he managed to spit out.

-I…talk…you…first…they…might…Rin!

He dropped Jaken just when the little demon said "Rin". He was right. This wasn't good. They found out about Rin already.

Damn, that was fast.

* * *

They were seated near a fire, chatting happily. They ate and laughed. They joked on Naraku's defeat and relived funny moments. Rin looked at her food blankly. She was just not hungry. Her eyes kept darting towards the forest. Wondering…about him. They hadn't talked since yesterday and even that wasn't much. She felt so empty every time she was away from him. She felt guilty for leaving him alone even though he seemed to don't mind. Well, she did! And she just felt…terrible.

She stood up and excused herself. Everybody looked at her worriedly. Only Kagome had that sympathetic look and she nodded at her. The miko nodded back. She darted towards the forest in a quickened pace. She wanted to see him so badly. Her heart pulsed in anticipation.

Kohaku watched all of this with a frown. Just where was Rin going at night and to the forest no less? And why nobody stopped her? Almost as if it was…alright. He excused himself too and followed after her, ignoring the advices to just leave her alone. Leave her alone? Never! He will just reassure her safety and when calmed he will head back. But he will never leave her alone!

He watched as Rin halted in some sort of clearing and looked up at a tree near her. He looked up too and gasped.

_Lord Sesshomaru!_

With his long, silver hair glistening in the moonlight, his face regal and severe as always and stoic expression. A creature that Kohaku feared and respected.

Rin twirled a lock of her thin hair in one finger and she bit her lip as she laid eyes on his never changing appearance. She took a deep breath and requested his attention.

-My lord?

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and she gulped. His eyes looked predatory; its beautiful color standing out in the night. He nodded slightly.

-Yes, Rin?

-May I stay with you tonight?

Sesshomaru's and Kohaku's eyes widened in shock. An unmarried woman spending the night with an unmated demon of his status? Sacrilegious!

He landed elegantly on the soft grass. She inhaled greedily when his scent washed over her.

_Oh, kami…_

-You are a woman now, Rin. Haven't you noticed? It would be inappropriate to…

Rin cut him off.

-Please…just…just tonight…

Again that pleading and desperate tone. Like she was begging for her life. He hated it. Kami, how much it pained him to see her like this. He knew that that boy, Kohaku, was watching them but he couldn't care less. He laid down and leaned against the tree. He then raised his left arm, inviting her.

Her eyes sparkled in pure delight at the rare opportunity to touch her beloved. She wasted no time and clumsily seated next to him and boldly, once again, leaned into him, snuggling into him like the times when she was a child. She felt Sesshomaru's arm tighten around her and she made a little happy dance in her mind. His warmth radiating from his body and the safety he provided made her feel exhausted. With heavy eyes, she tried to stay awake as much as she could. She wanted to savor the moment! But her body betrayed her and she felt herself slowly drift to sleep. Still, not before she heard his deep, velvety voice whisper.

-Just tonight, silly girl…

She smiled a little smile and fell asleep.

Kohaku watched all this and his heart clenched at the sight of those two. It seemed so…intimate. He shook his head. Impossible. Sesshomaru just wants to make Rin happy and she just misses her lord. He smiled bitterly and left towards the village but not before stopping at a bush full of white roses.

* * *

The morning came and Rin found herself in her futon. She frowned. Was it all a dream? She proved it wrong when she could still smell his strong, addictive scent all over her. She smiled brightly. She made herself presentable and got out of Kaede's hut, shining like the sun. She spotted Kohaku nearby and she ran towards him.

-Kohaku-kun!

She kissed him in the cheek and the man-boy blushed prettily. She giggled.

-How are you doing, Kohaku-kun?

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

-Great! And from what I see, you too.

She nodded happily. He then remembered his present.

-Oh! Rin-chan, close your eyes, please.

She giggled and did as she was told. She heard some shuffling and got really curious. Still, she didn't peek. She felt Kohaku take her hand and place something in it.

-Okay, you can open them now.

She did and she gasped marveled. There in her hand was a bouquet full of white roses! It was so beautiful! She hugged the sweet boy and presented him with grateful kisses in the cheek.

In the shadows, a pair of red eyes glowed. His beast lusted for Kohaku's blood and he couldn't control it. Seeing Rin embracing him, kissing him…like that. He growled frustrated. He glanced at the item of such euphoria and felt his beast smirk smugly. White roses.

_Hn._


	5. Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5**

**Warning**

The adrenaline pumped madly in her veins. Her feet ached as she ran but for the sake of her life and that human girl she kept running. She had do make it!

-There she is!

She gasped horrified. She ran as fast as she could. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. Her vision was becoming blurry. The guards' footsteps became closer.

_Kami, give me strength!_

She screamed when a very sharp katana barely missed her left side. She clung to the precious scrolls in her arms for dear life.

She hated her lord. She was but a slave taken from the love of her family and friends to pay off a debt. Many times she had scrubbed the floors at day and warmed his bed at night. She scorned him. He disgusted her more than everyone else.

She always liked humans unlike most of the demons. She soon found it easier to have a true human friend than a demon. Yes, they had their many flaws but wasn't that what made them the perfect race? Balance needed not only good but evil too. The good needed evil and vice versa. The fact that humans made this far without even half the power demons have was truly astounding and just proved their worth for her. But of course, the perfect self-proclaimed gods that were demons could never understand that. That was why she humbly thought herself superior to all of those brain witted fools.

She winced when an arrow pierced her right in her back. Calling out her demon strength she sped up.

-Don't let her escape!

She narrowed her eyes in concentration…and released a relieved sigh when she finally lost sight of them. She looked down at the battle plans in her arms and her eyes had a glimmer of hope.

Lord Sesshomaru, a well known master warrior and tactician. When she heard the rumors of him having a human ward and protecting some human villages in his domain too she couldn't believe it. But right now he was her only escape. She would give him the precious battle plans and protect the human girl and in return he would be her new master.

* * *

_*Dream*_

_She never felt so happy. She giggled as she ran away from her play mate. She stopped near one of the many trees and hid herself behind it, trying to stop giggling. _

_The place was beautiful. She could see clearly the hot spring nearby. The steam coming from it was inviting and she grasped her kimono to strip it. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, interrupting her and her heart skipped a beat when warm lips kissed her ear. His deep voice whispered._

_-I found you…_

_*End Dream*_

Rin opened her eyes and groaned frustrated. Such a good dream…she didn't want to wake up. That voice was so familiar but she shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

_It was just a dream._

She went to her window and opened it. She huffed when she noticed it was still late at night. What could she do now? She didn't feel like sleeping anymore. She glanced at her door and bit her lip. Would Inuyasha be mad at her if she got out for a walk? Last time he didn't look very happy but she didn't know what to do now. She grasped her blanket and wrapped herself around it. She opened the door and smiled when the cold breeze hit her face. She liked the cold. While others loathed it she found it inviting. She remembered with longing the last time it snowed in the village. It was so beautiful. The whole village was covered in white. She laughed silently when she recalled having snowball fights with her friends.

*Thump!*

She rubbed her nose and her eyes closed in pain. She groaned realizing she just hit a tree. Giggling to herself at how silly she was she resumed her walk but now she had her full attention in it. Looking back she noticed she was getting a bit far from the village and she pondered in returning back to her hut. She tried to feel tired but she was full of energy. Shrugging, she continued further into the forest.

She halted when she heard and awfully familiar voice.

-My lord! I have returned with the information you wanted!

Her eyes widened and she ran towards the voice.

* * *

Damn that screeching of his. It was giving Sesshomaru a headache. He looked down at the little demon holding enthusiastically a scroll in his hands and reached for it. Just when he opened it there was an orange blur and next thing he knew he saw Rin pinning Jaken to the floor and cuddling him, suffocating him even.

-Master Jaken! Oh, I missed you so much!

Jaken coughed and sputtered, trying to calm his racing little heart. He sniffed the human embracing him and his eyes widened at the scent. He managed to pull her away to see her face.

-Rin?

She giggled and nodded. He gapped like a fish.

-My goodness girl! You look so changed!

-She has grown up, you fool.

They both looked at Sesshomaru who had his usually stoic expression but there was amusement in his eyes. Jaken felt his heart racing again and he tried to speak properly.

-I am aware of that, my lord. It's just…

He then looked down and noticed he was still in Rin's arms. Blushing madly he struggled to get out of her grip.

-Let me go at once, you insufferable human!

She laughed and let him go. Jaken could be annoying but she had missed him too.

-Rin.

She gulped. She looked at her lord, her heart racing too.

-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?

He subtly licked his lips and she felt a tingle in her stomach.

-What are you doing up this late?

She paled. Great, now how could she explain that? She found herself giving him the same answer she had given Inuyasha.

-I was just taking a walk.

He quirked an eyebrow.

_Totally not buying it._

He crossed his arms over his chest. She sighed.

-I couldn't sleep anymore.

He had an odd look in his eyes. She felt drawn to it and she stared back.

Jaken watched those two feeling really confused and out of place. He cleared his throat breaking them of their trance.

-My lord, the information…

Sesshomaru looked at the scroll in his hand and opened it.

"…_we still have the upper hand in the war but Lord Akio's forces managed to break one of our defenses at the castle. They were killed immediately but the castle was damaged…"_

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and gave him a very scary smile. Jaken gave a long and audible gasp and his eyes widened comically. He braced himself for the pain that was to come. Soon enough he felt Sesshomaru's fist connecting with his head with more force than ever and his vision started to blur before falling unconscious.

-Useless.

Sesshomaru muttered frustrated. He just hoped that Rin decided to come with him soon. He didn't want to force her but if it had to come to that he would do it without hesitation.

Rin watched all of this with a frown. Poor Jaken. He didn't seem to have done anything wrong. She looked at her lord who was still reading the scroll. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. He closed the scroll and sighed silently.

-My lord?

He was startled at Rin's closeness. He didn't even notice her there. He nodded at her to make her know that he was listening.

-You look troubled…

He blinked slowly. He did? He thought his lack of expressions hid everything he truly felt.

Yes he was troubled. He was stressed. Rin could tell by the darkening in his amber eyes. She felt this urge to caress him, take the stress away. Before she knew it she was caressing those magenta stripes in his cheeks. She saw his cat like pupils dilate and she gasped fascinated. She heard a soft rumbling coming from his chest and she noticed he was purring.

_I think I love him more now._

Her touch felt so good…so right. He wanted to lean into it, seek more of it. Have it all for himself.

_**Touch her!**_

He almost complied to his beast's wishes. Almost. Breaking from his stupor he snatched her hands away from his face and took a step backwards. Looking into her eyes he saw hurt and confusion. He said as coldly as he could.

-Go back to bed, Rin.

She frowned but didn't say anything. She stood there for a little while staring at him. Frustrated, he said a little louder.

-Go back to bed!

She looked startled and she nodded sadly. She turned and headed to the village with slow and unsure steps. In the depths of his soul his beast roared its outrage. He silenced it and sighed.

_I can't!_

* * *

Takeru cut the large vegetation in his way with his spear. Three days. Three long days searching for the human wench and the hanyou abomination. He was starting to think that maybe the rumors were just that. Rumors. He too, found it hard to believe the famous cold hearted and feared Lord Sesshomaru would ever have a human as ward. He snorted. Maybe Lord Akio wasn't as bright as he thought.

He continued to walk, ignoring the frustrated and tired sounds his soldiers were making. He really was tired too. But duty was duty.

He suddenly lost balance and realized he, a feared demon general, just tripped in a tree root. He fell and his face hit the dirt, making a little cloud of dust around. He stayed like that for a while still not believing he just tripped. The soldiers were snorting and trying to stifle their laughter but without success. Takeru grunted when he heard those fools laughing at him. He got up in a jump and faced them angrier than ever. They slowly stopped laughing but their satisfied smiles remained. He cleared his throat and spoke his threat.

-What just happened will remain between us alone, do you understand? If I hear one of you told anyone about this there will be hell to pay!

They nodded but they were still smiling. Takeru huffed at his soldiers' impertinence.

_And here I thought they were more disciplined. At least they stopped complaining._

He sniffed the air and caught the scent of another village. This looked like a human only village. Maybe this was the one. He led his unit to its direction and soon found it. Hiding in the vegetation he watched as the humans started to get out of their homes to start their daily chores. He smirked and his green eyes sparkled with the promise of blood and suffering.

* * *

She sighed in relief when she saw a village. Maybe they were kind enough to treat her wounds. She was starting to feel weak from blood loss. Turns out that arrow in her back was poisoned. Her vision was blurring and her head was pounding. She used all her strength to get there and when she saw the humans looking at her with curious glances instead of menacing and suspicious ones she let herself fall unconscious. She heard the shouting for help and she let a small and weak smile grace her delicate face.

* * *

Rin heard the commotion outside and got out of her hut with sleep deprived eyes. She still didn't feel tired anyway.

Her eyes widened when she saw what looked to be a demon woman lying on the ground with an arrow attached on her back and holding some scrolls in an iron grip. Rin approached her slowly. She didn't know if it was safe but something told her that this demon was one of the good ones. She turned to one of the villagers standing there and said with determination.

-Get Kagome-chan now! This woman needs urgent healing!

He nodded and ran towards Kagome's hut.

Soon Rin saw Kagome with a curious looking case that Kagome uses to call "first aid kit". She kneeled near Rin and started to take the arrow off and disinfect it. She then applied a disgusting sort of goo and spread it all over the wound. She closed her case and ordered the villagers to take the demon to her hut and place her in the futon. They silently obeyed and Rin sighed in relief. It looked like the woman was going to make it. She looked at the scrolls that the woman was holding and she made sure no one was looking. She grabbed them and opened one but just when she was starting to read it…

…she heard the most horrific scream ever.


	6. Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6**

**Reason**

The birds flew away from the trees as that scream echoed. Everything went silent except for that disturbing sound. It sent shivers through every living creature within hearing range. It was pain, it was sadness, it was horror…it was what they haven't heard for a long while now in that peaceful village.

Cold inhuman amber eyes snapped open and widened. He got up and rushed towards the sound hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

At the same moment, dog like ears twitched. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when he recognized that voice twisted in a pained scream. He ran as fast as he could drawing Tensaiga in the process. The demon within wanting to be released from its chains so badly. It was tearing his soul, breaking his will and senses, incapacitating every trail of thought except the desire for blood. He shook his head yelling internally at his demon to calm itself.

_Kagome!_

* * *

Takeru's eyes were laughing. He grinned maniacally as he saw the petite human hanging from his spear. He watched with satisfaction the way his weapon was buried within her stomach, how her eyes were widening and tears falling from them, the sound of that lovely and so arousing scream released from those little and trembling lips following by violent coughs of blood. Oh, he could feel the adrenaline and satisfaction of a battlefield just from piercing this single human's skin! He narrowed his eyes when hers became tired and blurry. Their glow was fading. She was passing out, he realized. He growled low when he could hear her whispering in a desperate plea.

-Inuyasha…

And then she fell limp on his spear. The only signs of her still alive were the slow and uncertain rises and falls of her chest.

Inuyasha…yes, he knew that name. As realization hit him he allowed himself to laugh. This was just precious! He finally found the dirty bastard! That means the girl must be here too.

He licked his lips eagerly as he imagined the pleasure of finally getting his hands on his objective. He tossed the human hanging in his spear carelessly, not bothering to know if she would survive or not…probably not. He ordered his unit to attack and soon there were screams everywhere. He delighted in the sight of the unworthy humans fleeing only to be easily caught by the much stronger creatures slaughtering them. He nodded approvingly. This was how it should be.

_Such is the way of life._

* * *

Rin could not believe her eyes. The once peaceful village was quickly smeared in blood and corpses of many friends of hers. The cruel demons were destroying everything that was dear to her…not only her…to _them._ She felt so angry, so scared but most of all so sad. She closed her eyes and covered her ears trying as much as she could to isolate herself from the gruesome show. She still could hear muffled screams and the sound of steel. Tears fell from her eyes. It was happening again! She was losing everything!

_No…please, no more!_

She willed herself to open her eyes and searching through the bloodshed she felt her heart stopping for a few seconds when she saw Kagome's bloodied form laying on the ground. Crying her eyes out Rin shouted what she assumed as instinct by now.

-LORD SESSHOMARU!

* * *

*Thump thump*

At his hip Tenseiga began to pulse. Sesshomaru frowned but sped up just when he heard Rin's voice scream for him. His heart raced matching the sword's pace. No, he couldn't let anything happen to Rin!

Before he knew it he was at the village. He saw blood. So much blood. Being a warrior he was used to it but it was disturbing to think it could belong to someone you knew and saw alive and well only moments ago. Without a second thought, Sesshomaru released his poison whip and slew the first soldier that appeared before him. There was another one who when he saw the terrifying demon lord, stuttered and his behavior suddenly changed from predator to prey. Sesshomaru watched this with disgust.

_A true warrior never backs away no matter how deadly the challenge is._

With an impatient flick of his wrist the soldier was no more.

Kami, there was so many screaming he thought his delicate ears would burst.

-Hiraikotsu!

His eyes widened and he dodged away from the giant boomerang's way to see it wounding two more soldiers behind him. He was about to reprimand the demon slayer for being so careless when his instincts told him to crouch avoiding once again the weapon's return to its wielder.

He narrowed his eyes and glared coldly at the woman. She scratched the back of her neck and mouthed an apology before joining the monk's side in the battlefield. Sesshomaru sighed when the two wounded idiots tried to attack him and he killed them easily with a few swipes of his claws. He returned his focus on searching for Rin. Between the lifeless and bloodied faces he hoped to not recognize he made his way towards where he thought her voice had come from. The screams were increasing and became louder. The agonizing human shrieks tortured his poor ears but he had to find Rin.

He soon found her. She was kneeling beside some corpse with her hands covering her eyes. The jerks of her shoulders were indicating that she was crying. He frowned and approached her but froze when he looked at the face of the body still warm.

_Miko._

Inuyasha will not take this lightly.

* * *

-WIND SCAR!

The soldiers in his way were easily killed with the hanyou's powerful technique. He could feel her pulse. He could still feel it, damn it! But it was weakening second by second and his beast was already howling in grief.

_Are you giving up already? I won't let her leave me! Shit! Kagome hang on, for fuck's sake!_

He felt the mating mark made by Kagome's human blunt teeth begin to fade. He shook his head in despair.

_No! Please…don't take her away from me…_

And then…he saw Rin and Sesshomaru and…

_Oh, kami…_

He dropped Tensaiga and sunk to his knees. He grabbed Kagome's limp body and hugged her with all his might. He inhaled her sweet but fading scent and his eyes filled with tears. Tears he hadn't shed for a long time. Tears of loss.

He just lost the love of his life.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched all of this and as much as he hated his half-brother this was something even he didn't wish to anybody. He winced when Inuyasha let out a howl filled with so much pain. At his side Rin was still crying with devotion. He felt himself fill with rage. How could this happen? In a matter of minutes everything that took years to be accomplished just shattered. With a determined growl he summoned for the responsible for all of this.

He was surprised when an equally strong but daring growl answered his. As the silhouette in the shadows revealed itself his eyes bled red for who he saw.

Takeru, general of the Eastern Lands.

The fool had the nerve to laugh and even after he was done he smirked devilishly at the demon lord.

-Well, well…I came here for the map but found the treasure instead!

Losing all sense of humanity, Sesshomaru lunged, deadly claws ready to rip in shreds.

* * *

Takeru was no fool. He knew he was no match for the dog lord. But he'll be damned if he gets out of here without a fight. As he tried as hard as he could to dodge the fierce and never tiring attacks Sesshomaru was giving to him he searched for the so called ward. The least he could do now that his plans were dramatically changed was to try to fulfill his beginning duty.

He let out a little whimper when a fist contacted his cheek, nearly breaking his neck with its force and a knee that went up his stomach. Damn, he had to find her soon before getting himself killed. Takeru leapt away from his enemy but the demon lord was furious. Looking into his red demonic eyes the general could only see deep, terrifying and blind madness to kill. He gulped feeling absolutely intimidated.

That's when he saw one of his soldiers crawling towards a young woman who was currently in her knees sobbing and watching the fight. The soldiers raised his spear ready to strike and Takeru watched this satisfied. But the woman saw his shadow hovering her and quicker than a heartbeat she turned around and screamed.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was not attacking him but rather chopping the wounded soldier's head off with a swift move of his claws. The woman was shivering with fear and without thinking she wrapped her arms around the demon lord's leg and muttered thanks after thanks. What shocked him was that Sesshomaru was not pulling her away. He was actually searching her body with his eyes for any possible wound. Takeru's eyes glistened in understanding.

_She's the one._

Taking a small flask from his belt he poured it over himself and ran as fast as he could, thanking the kami for Sesshomaru being distracted.

He had to report immediately

* * *

Sesshomaru roared his indignation when he found the coward gone. He sniffed the air for his scent but found nothing.

_The bastard used a potion._

Taking deep breaths he forced himself to calm and his eyes turned back to the livid and cold amber that they were. Looking down to the trembling young woman still hugging his leg for dear life he sighed.

_That's it. I'm going to take Rin to the palace now._

He patted her head for attention and she looked up with watery eyes.

-Can you stand?

She nodded weakly. He could tell she was exhausted. He couldn't blame her. Today was pretty intense. He felt a poke in his side and he looked at her. She nibbled her lip and glanced at Inuyasha still holding the fallen miko. Sesshomaru eyes softened with sadness. Yes. He actually felt a little sad for the hanyou and miko's fate. They had something that few had. Pure and raw love.

He heard a rough sound and turned to see Rin on her knees and hands bowing to him like a servant. He frowned. He didn't want to see Rin bow to him like this. He grabbed her hand and she sat in her knees refusing to stand. He was starting to feel a little annoyed.

-Rin…

That's when she clasped her hands together and with tears falling from her eyes she nearly shouted in an utterly desperate tone.

-Please, lord Sesshomaru! Save her! I beg you!

The demon lord stepped back at her seemingly but nonetheless disturbing outburst. Something in the catatonic Inuyasha snapped and he looked at his brother. Sesshomaru stared back and Inuyasha's eyes dropped to Tenseiga at his hip.

-Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha gulped and forgetting pride, forgetting hatred and forgetting hope he bowed just like Rin did and pleaded for his only escape to complete darkness.

-Please…it's the only think I ask of you…bring my love back!

Inuyasha was shattered. Torn and completely broken. It was this that Sesshomaru had wanted more than anything. But now that he had it…it tasted bitter. Like he was disgusted by it. Tenseiga was still pulsing, like it was screaming to him to do as they asked. He grunted not used at all following orders much less by a sword.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and almost afraid but anxious too he looked up and gasped marveled. In Sesshomaru's hands was the sword of Heaven, Tenseiga. Will he really bring Kagome back? Sesshomaru whispered with an odd subtle gentle tone.

-Step aside.

He immediately complied. He watched as his nemesis narrowed his eyes in concentration and Tenseiga began to glow.

_I can see them…the harbingers of death._

He hesitated for a moment. Was he doing the right thing? Giving back to his hated brother the most precious thing in his life? Looking at Inuyasha he saw him nibbling nervously his bottom lip and his eyes were hanging to the last glistening of hope. He glanced at Rin and he saw her look of pure adoration and pleading softness. His breath caught in his throat. Looking at them both he saw…a reason. A reason for mercy.

With a steady swipe he slaughtered the bothersome pests and everything went silent for some moments.

Inuyasha cried of happiness when dark brown eyes opened lazily.

* * *

Author's note: Phew! This one took longer but I'm satisfied how it ended up. I've been a bit busy so bear with me xD Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Next one is coming soon.


	7. Survivor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7**

**Survivor**

Kagome stared confused at her surroundings. She frowned.

_I thought I died…_

She felt a warm body pressing against her and relief as well as happiness took over her for seeing her mate again and unharmed. She hugged him back and her lip trembled noticing the way Inuyasha's body was shivering violently like he had the scare of his life. He whispered with a strained voice.

-Don't ya ever do that to me again, Kagome! Do ya hear me?

She sighed. She was so relieved she could hold him again. She had been so scared when the moment death claimed her soul nothing but darkness awaited her. Was that what death was? The complete ending of a lifetime? She shivered and hugged Inuyasha tighter. She just wanted to be with him now.

Inuyasha breathed in her scent relishing in the returned life within. He nuzzled her neck and whimpered at the loss of the mating mark as well as his. Just like she had said.

_Until death tear us apart._

Meanwhile, Kagome finally took the state of what was left of the cozy village she had lived in for some time now. Tears gathered in her eyes when she only saw corpses and destruction. It had happened so fast!

She heard a sob and her gaze landed on a young woman on her knees watching her with watering eyes while clinging to a long and strong leg. Looking up she saw the angelic features of none other than Sesshomaru with the sword of Heaven in his hand. She gasped.

_He…revived me?_

Rin gave one last heart clenching sob before crying out Kagome's name and throw herself in the miko's arms.

-We thought we lost you! Rin was so scared, Kagome-chan! So scared!

Hearing Rin speaking in third person again with a voice filled with despair and fear made Kagome finally hold on to the girl and burst in tears. She tried to calm Rin.

-It's alright…I'm fine now, Rin-chan. Please...please don't cry…everything is alright now!

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga. The sword was humming in satisfaction for his right actions. He still couldn't believe he saved the miko's soul with something other than curiosity for the sword's power. He practically obeyed the sword. He growled in frustration but looking at Rin and seeing that she was happy and relieved forbid him to regret what he had done.

_How she affects me so…_

Rin and Kagome finally left each other's embrace and allowed a little smile to reach their lips. Inuyasha looked at his brother and the women did the same. The demon lord felt for the first time a little uncomfortable under someone's gaze.

His brother was the first one to speak. Looking up to eyes so similar yet so different from his he swallowed his pride once more.

-I still don't like ya…but I don't hate ya. You have my eternal gratitude, Sesshomaru.

And then Inuyasha bowed, along with Kagome and Rin. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. How could he regret his actions now?

He nodded, acknowledging their thanks. With that done they began to inspect their surroundings. Sesshomaru reached the conclusion that this was their _home._ Where will they live now? The villagers were slaughtered and the ones that were still breathing will die in minutes from their serious injuries. The houses and crops were destroyed beyond repair.

That's when they heard some loud noises coming from a ruined hut and from there came Miroku and Sango with two bodies in their arms. Rin and Kagome gasped and tears gathered in their eyes again when they recognized one of the bodies as Kaede's. Sango laid the old woman in the ground, sadness in her eyes. There were some moments of silence in respect for Kaede before Sango finally spoke.

-We found her under some heavy pieces of wood. The roof must have collapsed on her.

They nodded but said nothing. Miroku cleared his throat reminding them that there was a second body. He laid her on the ground too and Rin instantly recognized her as the demon woman from earlier.

-She's still breathing thought hardly. She was beneath Kaede. If I knew better I would say the old woman was trying to protect this demon.

They all absorbed this calmly but inside their heads were a tempest of doubt. Suddenly, Miroku's deduction didn't seem that crazy. But…Kaede protecting this stranger? Why?

With a determined nod, Kagome used the little she had learned about healing from Kaede and used it on the demon's injuries. Her hands began to glow and soon the woman's breathing was steady. With a deep breath she opened her eyes slowly and revealed their alluring crystalline blue color. She sat up, wincing, and looked around her. The state of this village was deplorable. She then noticed the surprised faces staring at her. Except one. And that one caught her breath, making her shiver from its lack of expression.

He was beautiful. Those amber eyes were inspecting her with suspicion but dare she say a tint of curiosity too. He looked her up and down and she felt naked in his eyes. Like he could see everything, not just beneath her clothes but beneath her soul too. As a gentle breeze sent her scent in his direction the color from her face faded when his lip lifted in a disgusted snarl. Soon enough she was roughly shoved on the ground with his boot pressed in her chest. She cried out when she heard one of her ribs breaking loudly. The others gasped and shouted for her release but only a young woman was bold enough to actually touch his arm carefully.

-I do not doubt your judgment, Lord Sesshomaru…but whatever she has done let her explain herself.

She stared at the petite human with admiration and awe. Her courage and wise words were unbecoming from someone who seemed so naïve. She now understood. This handsome demon was the one she has been searching and the girl must be his human ward. His eyes softened and he lifted his boot off her chest. She sighed in relief but the horrible pain was still there. Yes, he was powerful and absolutely ruthless. She managed to sit up again and the demon lord knelt on one knee so that he was at eye level but still looking down on her. She chuckled internally at his amusing arrogance. His deep and smooth voice instantly mesmerized her.

-Though faint you reek of that bastard. This Sesshomaru demands you to introduce yourself.

She knew he was talking about the eastern lord. Though unwillingly, she used to sleep with him so it was only logic that his scent latched onto hers. She gulped and prayed to the kami that Sesshomaru would find the will to spare her.

-I…I used to be a servant of the eastern lands. Specifically, a personal servant…of the lord himself…

He growled lowly and she shivered but she couldn't tell if in fear or something else. With a determined look she continued.

-I hate him with all my being. I abandoned my forced loyalty towards him a long time ago. I…I want to serve you, my lord.

Everything went silent and she closed her eyes. She began to doubt her sanity offering herself like that. She then remembered.

_The battle plans!_

She searched for them in her kimono but couldn't find them. Under the frustrated and impatient gaze of the demon lord she began to despair.

Watching her distress made Rin guilty. She must be searching for those scrolls. They must be important.

-My lord…

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and quirked an elegant eyebrow. Biting her lower lip, she revealed from under her kimono one of the scrolls, the only one that she could save. The demon woman gave a relieved sigh and Rin handed it to her. With grateful eyes she said.

-Thank you!

Rin nodded with a smile. The woman was on her knees now and presented the scroll to Sesshomaru.

-This proves my nonexistent loyalty towards the eastern lord and his lands. I give to you one of the so secret battle plans that can give you much advantage in this war. If you allow me to serve you I assure you have gained my true loyalty.

Sesshomaru examined the scroll and the demon woman with careful eyes. There was no deception in her aura or ill will. He took the scroll and guarded it inside his haori.

-What is your name, woman?

Her eyes glistened with hope and admiration.

-My name is Naomi, my lord.

He stood up and not bothering to look at her he said.

-This Sesshomaru will allow you to serve him but you still have yet to prove your worth. Do not make me regret this.

She never felt so happy in her life. She was free! Free from that bastard! With an enthusiastic nod she ignored her colossal pain and stood up as well.

-Thank you! I won't fail you!

Rin grinned. She liked Naomi. There was something about her that made her feel at ease. She approached her and carefully touched her hand.

-I'm Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naomi-chan.

Naomi now understood why the cold demon lord was different with this girl. She was enchanting. With a smile of hers and kind words she could break the defenses of any evil soul. She was special. She smiled sweetly at the human.

-I am honored to meet you, Rin-sama.

Rin blinked adorably. She was not used at all being called with such respect. She pouted and squeezed Naomi's hand.

-Don't call me that, Naomi-chan! You and I are equals.

The human once again managed to surprise her. She was really humble. Still, she didn't miss the subtle snort from Sesshomaru when Rin said that. She found herself grinning like an idiot. Something told her that there was something more between the demon lord and the human ward than a friendly and innocent relationship. She could get used to this.

Rin then proceeded to introduce the rest of the group. Pointing to the handsome hanyou she said.

-This is Inuyasha. He is Lord Sesshomaru's brother.

The hanyou and the demon lord quickly corrected her.

-Half brother!

Rin giggled. Looking at the hanyou and Sesshomaru Naomi could tell they were related. Rin then pointed at the miko.

-This is Kagome. She is Inuyasha's mate, a miko and my best friend!

Naomi liked this miko too. The way she smiled tenderly at her showed the pureness of her heart. Naomi smiled back and nodded with respect. Rin pointed at the monk and demon slayer.

-These are Miroku and Sango. They are married and they're really nice people. I'm sure you will like them!

She liked them already. She blushed when the monk appeared to be checking her out but chuckled when Sango gave him a murderous look. Yes, they were perfect for each other.

-Rin.

The human turned to Sesshomaru and blushed lightly under his intense gaze. Naomi grinned once again.

_There is definitely something more._

-Yes, my lord?

-This Sesshomaru, you and Naomi will leave tomorrow morning.

Rin's eyes looked puzzled.

-Where to?

-Towards the western palace, of course.

She felt butterflies on her stomach but relented. It was only fair. She stayed in the village even after Sesshomaru's warning and look what happened. It was for the best this way. She nodded in submission and said nothing more.

* * *

After the corpses were buried and the fires extinguished the group set up camp. Sango suggested that, while Sesshomaru, Rin and Naomi went to the western palace the rest could take refuge in the demon slayer's village. She was certain that they would welcome them with open arms. Besides, Shippo and Kohaku were there too. Thank the kami they didn't witness the village's tragic fate.

Around the cozy fire they chatted and with Inuyasha and Miroku's silliness they were laughing in no time.

Rin, though laughing, was thinking on a certain demon lord. She didn't thank him properly for reviving Kagome…for protecting her. Being the anti-social he was, he was perched in a tree. Something he did very often now that she comes to think about it. Sighing, she stole a glance at him. She frowned when she noted he was staring at someone. Following his gaze she was surprised to know that it was Naomi. The demon woman was laughing and blushing prettily at one of Miroku's bold compliments. Yes, Naomi was really pretty. Long, blonde hair, delicate and at the same time strong features and beautiful crystalline blue eyes. Crystalline! A tempting body too. Full of curves and a vast waist and breasts. Her lord's eyes were somewhat blazing. Their amber color almost golden and she could swear his cat like pupils were dilating, much like when she caressed his demonic markings the other night. Rin didn't know why but her heart was clenching inside her chest seeing him looking at a woman like that. Like he was ready to devour her. She swallowed the bitter feeling and remained silent the entire night. She would thank him later.

Right now all that mattered was that the people she cared the most were alright.

* * *

**Author's Note: *gasp* **


	8. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 8**

**Arrival**

_Rin._

That delicious voice sent shivers down her spine. She smiled lazily and tried to memorize those three single letters pronounced so sinfully. It echoed in the dark walls of her mind as she dreamed. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to hear his voice saying her name for all eternity. But alas, cruel fate, the feeling of strong hands shaking her awake made her open her eyes.

-Hm?

Rubbing her clouded vision from the heavy sleep she nearly gasped when she saw beautiful _golden _eyes gazing at her with a strange softness. His lips parted, speaking.

-Get up, Rin. We are leaving.

She immediately woke up and sat up. Sesshomaru admitted she startled him with her sudden speed. Since he was kneeling before her face he had to back away or she would hit his head. Still, her face was disturbingly close to his. She didn't seem to notice though. She was still dazed from her sleep. My…she wasn't a light sleeper was she?

He didn't move. He wanted to see her reaction. He knew he shouldn't tease her like this but he was just…curious. She then blinked adorably and light red tinged her smooth cheeks. The beast in him licked its lips hungrily at her innocence.

_**I want her!**_

_Silence!_

With a grunt it calmed down. Having had enough he stood up and grabbed Ah-Un's reins. He and the rest of his pack waited for her to get ready and her blush deepened to one of extreme embarrassment. She stood up, smoothed down her wrinkled kimono, brushed her hair with her fingers and headed towards her lord's side.

-Hey, Rin! Forgot about us already?

Her eyes widened. She totally forgot that Inuyasha and his pack were here as well. They probably waited for her to wake up to say their goodbyes and she just forgets them! She lowers her head in shame. Truly not one of her best days.

She turned to them and gave them a brief smile that didn't reach her pretty eyes. She hated farewells. Slowly she hugged each one of them. Wiping her wet eyes she answered.

-How could I ever forget you all?

Their eyes softened and gave her a bone crushing group hug. Inuyasha then pinched her nose.

-Ow! What was that for, Inuyasha-kun?

She whimpered. He snorted playfully.

-Take care of yourself, you hear me? And if Sesshomaru acts like a bastard to ya, come to the demon slayer's village and find me. I'll make sure to kick his prissy ass!

Rin giggled, though she couldn't picture her lord treating her badly. He only ever did it when she deserved it and for that she was grateful. She knew how cruel her lord could be. It was simply a raise in his voice, an argument and then he would ignore her for the rest of the day.

-We are waiting for you, Rin. Are you done with your goodbyes?

She nodded stiffly and let one tear roll down her cheek as she watched her childhood companions walk away.

_At least they are safe._

She wouldn't be causing them trouble any longer. A delicate hand touched her shoulder and she turned away. She smiled a sad smile at Naomi.

_I even allowed myself to forget she is with us now._

She swallowed the bitter feeling once again as she recalled the way her lord had looked at the woman yesterday. Her melodic voice washed her ears and her soul whimpered.

_Even her voice is pretty._

-Let's go, Rin-chan. Lord Sesshomaru is leaving already.

Rin nodded and followed them. Her head was bowed in submission. Something her sweet but rebellious spirit rarely did. Sesshomaru noticed this. And he didn't like it.

* * *

Akio sighed. Things were still pretty bad on his side in this horrible war.

_And where the hell is Takeru with that human wench?_

It makes today one week before he gave him his orders. All of his allies were aware of the human. So why was he taking so long? Akio's eyes suddenly widened as a thought crossed his mind.

_Don't tell me that hanyou, Inuyasha, killed him…_

He quickly shook his head. He snorted. He shouldn't put so little faith in Takeru. He was not his general for mere coincidence after all. Akio was sure his general would win against a pathetic hanyou anytime.

_He's just a little late._

With a huff he focused his mind on more important matters. He felt really stressed. With all this war business he barely had any time for himself. Smirking evilly he recalled a voluptuous body, silky blond hair and crystalline blue eyes. It has been a while since he tasted that woman's vixen flavor. He closed his eyes as he felt rather uncomfortable between his legs. Impatient, he called a servant.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door and with trembling hands the poor servant opened the door.

-You called, my lord?

-Yes. I wish Naomi in my chambers tonight.

He noticed how the servant stiffened at the mention of the woman's name. Akio frowned suddenly not liking the tense environment. When the servant just stood there shaking to the bones, Akio growled lowly.

-Well? What is going on? Why are you not attending to my order at once?

The servant gulped and prayed to whatever divine entity to spare his life. He fell to his lord's feet in a bow.

-Forgive me, my lord, Naomi has escaped the castle this morning!

Akio's blood was boiling.

_That ungrateful bitch! After all I have done for her she dares leaving me!_

He took a deep breath.

-She took the battle plans too…

Akio glared at the servant. He really felt like killing someone.

* * *

Rin fidgeted with her fingers randomly as she stole a peek at her lord's back. She knew it would probably take two days until they got there but would it stay this silent the entire trip? She groaned loudly at the thought.

-Rin?

She blushed madly when not only Sesshomaru's but everyone's eyes were on her. She cleared her throat and smiled at him.

-It's nothing, my lord. Please carry on.

He frowned and looked at her in a strange way but he just let it go.

First the submissive posture and now the random groaning?

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's beast was taking this the wrong way. The very wrong way. He sighed.

_When was the last time this Sesshomaru bedded someone?_

Yep, that most probably was it. He was just feeling sexually frustrated. He would take care of it as soon as he arrived at his castle. He stole a glance at Naomi. She was pretty. But then…

"_I used to be a servant of the eastern lands. Specifically, a personal servant…of the lord himself…"_

Urgh. He knew damn well what that meant. He preferred them pure and only for him.

_**Rin is pure…and only for us.**_

Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance.

_You again…_

He knew the beast was grinning.

_**Heed my advice, other self. It will be pleasurable for both of us I assure you.**_

He growled lowly.

_Cease this nonsense! T-taking Rin never has been in my mind!_

Dear kami, he actually stuttered in his own mind.

The beast gave a feral laugh.

_**You will eventually give in.**_

He clenched his eyes shut with such force that when he opened them he saw dark dots in his vision.

Looking at the sky he huffed. It was already darkening. Guess it will be better if they set up camp for tonight and continue tomorrow. He stopped and felt Jaken's little body hit his leg. The pathetic imp quickly bowed and apologized.

-We will set up camp for tonight.

Naomi and Rin nodded and started making a fire.

-Hey, Master Jaken!

-What now?

-Can you use your staff to light us a fire?

He stuck his head proudly up and with a dramatic shout burned the dry logs that were gathered. Naomi rolled her eyes and Rin giggled. Rin knew Jaken liked to be praised so just to lighten his mood a bit she did it.

-Oh, thank you, Master Jaken! You are so strong!

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow when Jaken seemed very satisfied with the generous yet false compliment.

_Such a dense creature he is._

Naomi had to cover her mouth to hide her snickering and ended up giving a very unladylike snort.

It was fully nighttime by now and the camp was comfortably silent. Naomi made sure that the fire stayed up. Rin was leaning against a tree humming a soft tune and Jaken was already snoring with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru was perched in a tree like a vigilant even though his aura alone was enough to keep foolish demons at bay. Still, he was precautious.

A low growl interrupted Rin's humming. Sesshomaru stood immediately looking for any aura and sniffing any scent. He frowned when he couldn't find any.

_What in the world…?_

The growling started again but louder this time and he could tell where it was coming from. His eyes snapped at Rin's direction and his claws were already dripping poison. But then Naomi was giggling.

He looked at Rin and saw her clutching her stomach desperately and deep red tinged her cheeks. He felt like rolling his eyes at the girl. He really did. He jumped down and walked towards her. He knelt down and looking her in the eyes he asked.

-Are you hungry, Rin?

If possible, her blush deepened even more but she numbly nodded. Her face was so scarlet that Sesshomaru thought she was maybe getting sick or something. Without a single word he left towards the forest.

-You look so uncomfortable, Rin-chan. Is something the matter?

Her eyes snapped at Naomi and she weakly shook her head in the negative. The demon quirked an eyebrow though. Rin sighed.

-It's just…it's been so long since I traveled with him like this.

Naomi nodded and smiled sweetly at Rin. She knew this wasn't the only reason but she wouldn't press the girl on the matter. If she ever felt like she wanted to tell her she would.

They heard light footsteps and the sound of dragging. They saw their lord appear with an adult deer. He tossed the dead animal at Naomi.

-Cook it for Rin. If you want you may eat too.

Naomi smiled knowingly. That was just adorable, the rather cold lord worried about the young woman like that. She nodded stiffly, happy that she could fill her stomach too.

Then…he licked his bloodied fingers clean and all hell broke loose. Rin just couldn't stop from staring at the way that pink muscle moved around those long, slender fingers. Naomi's eyes widened as the scent of arousal reached her nose and she quickly thought of a way to stop it before her lord noticed. She just shouted the first thing that came to her mind.

-Rin-chan! Your kimono is on fire!

That snapped Rin of her thoughts and she screamed. Looking down at her kimono and seeing it pristine as ever she frowned and looked confused at Naomi. Sesshomaru seemed pretty confused too. Naomi rubbed the back of her neck with shame.

_Of all the things I had to say…_

-Heh…false alarm…my apologies, Rin-chan.

Rin's frown turned into a beautiful smile.

-It's ok, Naomi-chan.

Sesshomaru was still looking at her with suspicion though.

* * *

The next morning they were walking again. At this pace they would arrive at the western castle by sun fall. Rin felt a little bolder this time and walked side by side with her lord. Naomi was grinning like an idiot in the back.

_Come on…say something to him, girl!_

Sesshomaru though enjoying the fact that Rin wasn't acting like yesterday couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with the short glances she gave him when she thought he wasn't looking.

_She seems to want to tell something to this Sesshomaru._

She glanced at him again and he exhaled frustrated. That seemed to startle her. He looked at her sideways and asked.

-Rin, you've been acting strange. Is there something you wish to tell this Sesshomaru?

Rin nibbled her lower lip and shook her head. Sesshomaru frowned. He wanted to demand her to tell him but he decided to let it go for now. The earlier he gets to his castle the better.

The sun was falling in the sky and the magnificent fortress appeared in their lines of sight. They all sighed with relief.

The soldiers at the entrance greeted their lord and his followers and opened the large gates. Rin gasped marveled and felt extremely out of place.

* * *

**Author's Note: *giggles*…next chapter coming soon.**


	9. Aristocracy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 9**

**Aristocracy**

Rin just wanted to dig a hole and hide herself there until the end of times. As her lord led her to her chambers, demons of all types whispered to each others. They sometimes glanced at her with curiosity others with pure hatred and disgust. She flinched when a beautiful female lizard demon made a rather…colorful comment about her scent. With each cruel statement she inched closer to Sesshomaru until their shoulders brushed and he could feel her nervous trembling.

Sesshomaru was getting really annoyed with the way his people were behaving. Yes, he still shared the same opinions they had about humans. But this was Rin. Her scent was delicious like freshly blooming flowers. Her skin was smooth like the silk of his clothing.

-…look at her face. I spotted at least twenty six flaws if not more. Pathetic ugly human.

He growled lowly. Such an ignorant wench. Looking at her made him want to vomit. He smirked at the obvious jealously that corrupted her beastly eyes.

_Bull demons were never the most appealing after all._

Rin's face…he couldn't even find the words to describe such delicacy, such innocence. Just one oblivious look from her big brown depths beat many female demons' seductive glances. He marveled at how much Rin grew. To him, she was much more than a simple human.

His vassals could shove their harassing up where the sun doesn't shine.

Her trembling wasn't stopping though. That for some reason made him uncomfortable. Maybe he should order her to calm down.

_Hn...that seems a bit harsh. She's not used to this after all._

But what could he do to calm a nervous human down? This was all new to him. Sure he had dealt with her when she was a child but it's not like it is still the same…or is it?

He remembered something then.

*Flashback*

_Sesshomaru killed the last one of the demons that attacked his pack. The fools thought that he wouldn't be able to hear them from the distance he was in. Obviously they didn't know the power of a dog demon. _

_He heard sobbing and his eyes softened in concern. Rin was the first target and she had a large gash in her thigh. He winced when he saw the white of her femur poking out. Unceremoniously, he ripped a bit of the sleeve of his haori. Looking at the wound that was bleeding and no doubt will start get infected he wondered what he could do. Her sobbing wasn't helping either. He could lick it clean like he would to any of his kind but would his instincts scare her? Her face contorted in pain was enough for him to decide._

_-Rin, this will sting a bit but I need you to stay still. Can you do that?_

_She merely nodded, desperate for the pain to end. With a deep breath he transferred some of his restoring power to his saliva and began to lick her wound fast. He shivered as she screamed loudly making his ears throb. For a moment he felt guilty. It was his fault she got hurt. He wasn't there. But how could he know a bunch of demons would randomly attack his defenseless pack. That damn Jaken was useless. He vowed today would not be a good day for that imp. The wound was finally cleaned and all he could do now was use that bit he ripped from his sleeve to bandage it and wait for his saliva to work. He sighed. She will not be walking for a couple of days. He moved to stand up but her little hand gripped his arm with surprising steadiness. She pleaded in a strained voice._

_-Please, my lord. Stay with me for a little while._

_Something hurt in his chest as he looked at her eyes. So desperate and wild. He nodded and sat next to her, keeping close. He didn't want to lose sight of her ever again. Her little hand moved down from his arm to his hand and held it softly. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion but felt quite satisfied when she fell asleep._

_She still was holding his hand for dear life though._

_Such an intriguing gesture._

*End Flashback*

Maybe it was a human thing. This "holding hands". If it meant she would calm down then he would do it. He awkwardly rested his palm in hers and interlaced their fingers. He noticed her jump startled and looking down at her hand, then at him, then at her hand again and then she resumed to looking at the floor but with a pretty blush.

Sesshomaru was really confused. He thought this would calm her nervousness but it was practically rolling of her in waves. He squeezed her hand to see if it could help and it actually did. She was not trembling anymore. She actually squeezed back and he felt something foreign wash him entirely. Something warm and fuzzy.

He brushed it aside and finally stopped at two large doors. He opened them for her and she gasped marveled at the grandness and luxury. She smiled to him, showing her human teeth and bowed in gratitude. He nodded back.

-This Sesshomaru will send a servant to prepare you a bath and some clothes. Dinner will be ready soon.

She nodded slowly and he walked away. He could use a warm and relaxing bath too.

* * *

The servant opened the office's door gently and peeked out.

-Sir?

Isamu looked up from his work to the servant.

-Speak.

The servant gulped, nervous.

-Lord Sesshomaru has returned.

Isamu sighed in relief and closed the scroll he was reading. Finally, he wouldn't have to bear with those brain witted fools of the court. He pitied his lord for that. Sesshomaru's absence made them extra annoying these last days. Isamu thought he would burst if he heard one more whine about their lord killed or kidnapped by the eastern bastards. Seriously, didn't they know how powerful their lord was? He smoothed his haori and stood up. The servant was still bowing on the floor.

-Tell the lord that I wish to speak with him as soon as possible.

With a quick nod, the servant was off to his duties.

* * *

Rin had a silly smile on her face. This was just wonderful. Her new bed felt like heaven. She never had things like this. Her lord was going to spoil her, she was sure. She bit her lip recalling the touch of his hand on hers. It felt…surreal. Lord Sesshomaru, all mighty demon lord and so on, holding hands with her…doing such a human gesture.

Hope glimmered in her eyes. Perhaps Sesshomaru's soul wasn't that lost.

_Maybe he still is capable of feeling…_

She gulped. The lump in her throat was getting heavier and her eyes were wet.

…_love._

There was a rough knock then. She quickly whipped away her unshed tears.

_I'm so foolish. Why am I crying?_

Her voice was strained.

-Come in.

A servant opened the door. Rin noticed the slight disgust in the demon's eyes as she slowly lowered herself in a low bow. It was with sadness that Rin witnessed how hard it was for this confused being to be in her simple presence. The demon had a rough voice which matched the fierceness in her grey gaze.

-I will lead you to your bath now…_Rin-sama._

The human flinched at the spiteful tone. She sighed. Rin just felt tired. She would pretend that the frown on the demon's luscious lips was a sweet smile, the outrage and disgust in her gaze was accepting and understanding.

Because that was all Rin ever wanted. To feel accepted.

* * *

Sesshomaru let his head throw back with a frustrated grunt. This was ridiculous. Surrounded by the steam of the bath house tickling his skin in a comfortable manner and a voluptuous servant between his legs how could he not feel satisfied? The woman took his grunt as a sign that he was enjoying her ministrations and began to suck with all her fervor her lord's manhood. He grunted once again when his organ remained limp.

_What is wrong with this Sesshomaru?_

_**We don't want her!**_

With a fierce growl his hand fisted in the wench's hair and pulled her roughly of him. She submerged in the water coming up later coughing and looking at him confused. He simply leaned back on the wall and said in his cold tone.

-Get out.

The servant was still in a daze. Sesshomaru's order sounded muffled in her ears. She immediately snapped out of it when his eyes flashed crimson and he ordered in a beastly growl.

-Get out!

She nodded frantically, grabbed her clothes and ran faster than she ever had before.

As the doors closed, Sesshomaru let his mask shatter. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

_Damn it all to hell!_

* * *

-Careful!

The servant merely glared at Rin and resumed scrubbing her clean. Yeah right. More like ripping her skin off. She tried to ignore it. She really did. But how could you ignore rough yanks and tearing claws? She sighed with relief as the servant announced that she was finished. She was drying in a fluffy towel and soon kimono after kimono was dressed.

_Oh my…so many layers. I'm not used at all dressing like this._

They were all very beautiful. She expected no less from her lord anyway.

She gasped for air as the obi was tied extremely tight. She could hardly breathe.

-H-hey…could you loose the obi a bit, please?

The servant huffed and ignored her request, working now on her hair. Now, Rin was a very gentle and kind creature but this servant was getting on her nerves. She wanted to teach her a lesson somehow but since she couldn't fight with a demon she could always report her arrogant behavior. Rin then sighed.

_Lord Sesshomaru would never bother on such trivial matters._

She might as well endure this. For Sesshomaru she would.

* * *

-This is an outrage!

-A human! Have you gone mad, my lord?

-Her stench pollutes these walls!

-What good is a human in the war?

Sesshomaru slammed his fist in the wall near him. It cracked and collapsed.

-Silence!

They all shut up and the air was filled with quietness.

-How dare you question this Sesshomaru's rule? Have you forgotten your places?

They looked down, obviously ashamed and angry. Sesshomaru took a shuddering breath and kept his anger inside. His coldness was back and deathly.

-If anyone, this Sesshomaru repeats, _anyone_ lays a single hand on that woman they will deal with my wrath. Understood?

The nodded weakly.

-This reunion his over.

They all turned to their business.

-My lord.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to meet Isamu's hazel eyes. His councilman bowed low.

-I am happy you are back safe and sound.

Sesshomaru smirked weakly.

-You are the first one saying that to me ever since I arrived. Such hypocrites those nobles are.

Sesshomaru said "nobles" in disgust. Though they claimed to be by title and wealth they were anything but noble in the demon lord's eyes. Isamu smiled and rested his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

-Do not bother yourself with mere ants. I have to inform you on our progress in this miserable war.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched slightly.

-That is not needed. This Sesshomaru has been informed about everything by scouts.

Isamu nodded. He took a deep breath.

-My lord…may I ask something?

-Speak your mind.

-About the human girl…what is exactly your connection with her?

Isamu gulped when he heard his lord's annoyed growl.

-She is this Sesshomaru's ward.

-Well…as your ward then she should be introduced to demon costumes. Should I hire a teacher?

Sesshomaru actually pondered about it. If Rin acted more like his kind perhaps they would respect her more. He didn't want to change her completely. No! He liked Rin how she was. But it would help him more if she wasn't constantly in danger of being harassed. With a determined glint in his eyes he answered.

-Bring me the best teacher around.

* * *

**Author's Note: Silly demons… **


	10. Corruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 10**

**Corruption**

Rin blinked in confusion at her lord.

-A teacher?

He sipped his tea and nodded. She frowned.

-But…Kaede-sama said my education was complete right after I turned eighteen.

He looked at her and she could swear there was sadness in those beautiful eyes.

-Are you aware of the demonic ways, Rin?

She had a thoughtful look on her face. Of course demons were different but she has been watching them in the castle and though mean to her they behaved like human nobility. Just glancing at her lord sipping silently and with a grace only fit of a kami was proof enough of that. She blushed in shame for not knowing much of Sesshomaru's kind.

_I claim to love him yet I never seek his true nature._

Her bangs covered her eyes as she shook her head. She kept her head bowed so she missed the tiny smile Sesshomaru graced her.

-I knew you don't, Rin.

She raised her head and his smiled disappeared into the usual cold mask. She could not know his weakness.

-I see. That is what the teacher is for then?

She sipped her untouched tea. It was now a bit cold but she didn't mind. It was delicious.

-Yes. This Sesshomaru's councilman already sent her a letter. She will arrive tomorrow morning.

Rin admitted she was nervous. What if the teacher was like the others? What if the teacher refused the job when she found out she would teach a human? Rin didn't want to cause her lord trouble.

She gripped her cup tighter. Now that she thinks about it, what if Sesshomaru's opinion changes? Once he realizes how much tiring she is he would think like those nobles. Hell, he did already. She was confused that she was the only one he tolerated.

Sesshomaru wasn't feeling comfortable with Rin's mood. There was darkness in her aura. A bitterness in her scent. He frowned, worry in his eyes.

_What burdens you, Rin?_

He finished his tea and stood up. Rin didn't seem to acknowledge it which worried him even more. It was as if she spaced out to her own little world. Maybe all this stress was having an effect on her? He kneeled near her and whispered her name in her ear.

She snapped out of her dark thoughts at the sound of his voice and she raised her head to meet his gaze. She shivered. Once again, he was so close. She could feel his warmth soothing her. That inexplicable feeling of always being safe with him even though he could break her neck with a flick of his fingers. She smiled sincerely and there was pleasure in his expression. She watched in awe as her lord's face looked more angelic than ever.

_He likes my smile._

She giggled like a silly little girl but she couldn't care less. Sesshomaru stood up and like a proper gentleman helped her up too. She blushed. This was a side she has never seen of her lord. It pleased her greatly nonetheless.

_He is quite the charmer._

Her expression saddened again. Yeah, he was irresistible. He could have any woman he wanted. Beautiful female demons. Well endowed, strong and ethereal females. She looked down at her body. She barely claimed herself a woman with her narrow hips and waist, small breasts and childish face.

She jumped when his hand touched her shoulder.

-Rin, you will tell this Sesshomaru what has been bothering you.

She opened her mouth and closed it several times. She wanted so badly to just spit it out. All her feelings, all her love. She wanted to end this façade for good. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth and forced her voice to speak those three simple words…

…but nothing came. She was stuck. She couldn't say anything. She was trembling so much that she felt like falling to the ground.

She was afraid.

She was afraid of losing him. Of losing everything they had. This understanding and comfort only the two of them shared. She was terrified with the fact that her lord would be disgusted with her. That he would banish her from his presence forever and never see her again. So…she desperately closed her mouth shut.

Sesshomaru was having none of that though. He didn't know why but it always pained him to see Rin like this. And right now she looked so…miserable. He wanted to _help _her so that he could help himself.

Just when he was going to press on the matter the door barged open and there entered one of his sentries. He shot him a deadly glare. This better be important.

-My lord! Two eastern units just entered the castle!

His eyes widened.

-What?

The sentry flinched and whined submissively when Sesshomaru's angry powerful aura spread out the room.

-Lead this Sesshomaru to them at once!

The soldier nodded and ran with Sesshomaru following closely behind.

Rin stood there not knowing what to do.

* * *

Akio kicked once more his general's stomach and relished in the pained whine. They were both panting. Takeru tried to stand up but ended up falling on his knees so he just stayed like this. He looked up at his lord's orange burning eyes and flinched.

-Must you fail me so?

Takeru gritted his teeth.

-My lord…let me explain…

Akio raised his hand.

-Spare me your pathetic excuses, Takeru. Luckily, I was prepared for something like this to happen.

The general, although a wicked soul, gulped when his lord grinned evilly. Something about Akio screamed "run away while you can".

-W-what do you mean, m-my lord?

He started walking.

-Come.

Takeru stood up awkwardly and followed. His nose twitched as the dungeon's stench became clearer the more they walked. Why was Lord Akio going to the dungeons?

Akio opened the heavy door still with that creepy grin on his face. Soon, the agonized screams and pained whimpers washed away all the other noises and Takeru just wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible.

The fire demon led him to a cell and Takeru's eyes widened at whom he saw.

A dog female demon and two pups clinging to her. Their eyes were clenched shut and shivering like crazy. They were wounded and looked pretty messed up. Perhaps Akio already had his share of sadistic "fun" with them. The general shivered.

-Do you know who these delightful things are?

He said "delightful" with sarcasm. Lord Akio, of course, was not fond at all of the inu race. Takeru looked at them but couldn't recognize them.

-I don't, my lord.

Akio looked at him through the corner of his eyes. He then grinned again but this time he showed all of his terrifying pointed teeth.

-They are the uncivilized beast's councilman's family.

Yes. He actually called Sesshomaru an uncivilized beast. Akio then turned fully to his general and his fiery eyes were shining in the dark environment.

-As long as I have them he will do _anything_ I want.

* * *

Naomi stared helplessly as the servants rushed one side to the other. They were tending to the wounded from today's unexpected battle. How those two units managed to infiltrate the castle she didn't know.

-Hey, "blondie"!

She huffed. She hated when somebody called her that. She turned and yelped when the soldier gripped her rather roughly on the arm and practically dragged her out of the room. She growled.

-Hey! Get your hands off me, you filthy brute!

-No can do. Lord Sesshomaru demanded to bring you to him immediately

She closed her eyes. Of course. She comes to the palace and suddenly the eastern can infiltrate the palace like magic. Sesshomaru had every right to be suspicious of her. She just couldn't think of a way to prove him wrong.

She winced when she was thrown to the ground. She could see Sesshomaru's boots right in front of her face. She cried out when one was placed in her back and he slowly revealed his true weight. It was getting hard breathe. If not for her demonic blood she was sure she would have died crushed already. All of her torso's bones were breaking and the crack of it echoed through the walls of the room. Everybody but Sesshomaru flinched imagining the pain Naomi was going through. When she though she couldn't bear anymore he spoke.

-Do you know how the eastern scum knew about the secret passage in the west wing, Naomi?

She managed to gasp out.

-N-no, my lord! I…I…I'm j-just as s-s-surprised as y-y-you! P-Please! You have t-to believe m-me!

Through her bangs she could see a terrifying smirk.

_Oh kami…save this poor soul…_

-Lock her up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeaaaah, I know this one is smaller than usual but I'm a bit tired and I need to study really hard this week. I just don't want to leave you guys hanging. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can! Until then, I hope you liked this chapter! **


	11. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 11**

**Pain**

He dressed in dark and hid his features. Even if it was not essential he would do it anyway. He was ashamed to show his face to the one he has fallen so low for.

Soon, he was there. The same clearing. The same moonless night. As he looked into his eyes he believed he was staring at the devil himself. He gritted his teeth and lowered himself slowly, painfully in a bow only a god deserved. He closed his eyes as his nose met the ground.

_What has become of my pride?_

It was stolen…just like _he _stole _them _from him.

-Rise.

He did as he was told. He looked up at those disturbing orange eyes and he was filled with rage and disgust as he spoke.

-What more could you possibly want from me?

The monster smirked.

-Sesshomaru's human ward.

He couldn't help but snarl viciously and without a second thought, swipe his claws at that annoying grinning face! Four deep bleeding gashes adorned the smooth tanned skin and he watched this, satisfied to feel that blood once again in his hands.

He cried out as his hand was caught and broken unmercifully. He was then on his knees gripping his damaged appendage.

His chin was lifted to look at those unbearable eyes once again. He watched as the wound he made healed mockingly and slowly until it was just as perfect as before.

-You will behave like a good dog and do as I command.

He then leaned on the other's pointed ear and whispered.

-We don't want anything happening to _them_, do we?

He could only shake his head, dazed.

* * *

*Dream*

_She gasped as skillful hands caressed her body like a sculptor shaping his art. The muscled body behind her was vibrating with virile growls. She shivered as she felt a nip in her ear. _

_She never felt anything so…beastly as this._

_So raw this feeling was. Something brutal yet loving. She wanted to see the face of the one doing this to her. Somewhere in her heart she already knew the answer._

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then turned slowly in his arms until she was facing him. She opened her eyes only to see red ones glowing in the darkness his features were hidden. She couldn't avoid the shiver down her spine as her "mystery lover" claimed in a lustful voice._

_-You are mine, only mine. _

*End Dream*

Rin groaned as she sat up in her bed. These dreams were becoming more frequent and she was feeling a bit scared of this subconscious obsession. Yet she yearned for them. They made her feel good in this cruelty called reality. Oh, how she wished she could stay forever in that beautiful place near a hot spring with her passionate lover.

She blinked as she realized how ridiculous her thoughts were.

_He is nothing but my imagination._

She was sure this was all a consequence of her desire to find love and discover intimacy. She smiled sadly.

_To forget, just once, the misery of not being able to embrace the one I truly yearn for._

She covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed them. She sighed as thunder boomed outside the palace's walls. She stood, not feeling like sleeping anymore and covered her sleeping yukata with a thin robe and chose to wander the empty halls until tiredness returned to her.

_Why couldn't I be a child forever?_

* * *

Naomi coughed blood for perhaps the tenth time since she was thrown and chained to this dark cell. Her entire torso was recovering slowly as her bones reattached. She praised and cursed her demonic blood at the same time. She managed to open her eyes and look around the already well memorized damp walls.

_How long have I been here?_

Hours. Perhaps a day already. She didn't know. What she knew was that she probably had her days counted if she didn't think of a way to show Sesshomaru the truth.

She was startled as her cell's door opened with a loud screech. It gave her goose bumps and the need to scratch the floor.

An almost gentle hand gripped her chin and raised it. She found herself staring at amber.

-M-my, l-l-lord…

He made an "hn" noise and his jaw clenched. The grip on her chin tightened until her numb body found discomfort again.

-You do not deserve this Sesshomaru as your lord, traitor.

She flinched as his face remained remarkably unfeeling and bored.

-N-no! I…didn't b-betray you…t-the true one is s-still out t-there!

Her head was banged into the wall behind her and she literally saw stars. Sesshomaru was still gripping her chin now a bit gentler.

_He is mocking me._

He leaned so he was whispering in her ear.

-You will tell this Sesshomaru everything you revealed to the eastern since you joined me and I might give you a swifter death.

She blinked, trying to clear her vision.

-You h-have t-to b-believe m-m-me! I wasn't t-the one w-who b-betrayed y-you!

Once again her head slammed to the hard wall. She felt like she could die from a concussion at any moment.

-You are repeating yourself.

She took a deep breath.

-J-j-just…hear m-me out.

Sesshomaru frowned as he still couldn't sense any deception in her aura.

_Is she telling me the truth? But then…who?_

-This Sesshomaru hears you.

She gulped.

-I-it is obvious t-there is a spy in t-the palace. B-but it's not me!

-Who then?

She gritted her teeth when another wave of pain from her torso washed her.

-T-that I d-do not know…but my loyalty is t-to you and n-no one else!

He narrowed his eyes and let out a frustrated growl. She could still be lying. What if she was manipulating her aura? Some demons could master it. Hell, he did it most of the time.

He gripped her blond hair and raised her head. She cried out in pain. It felt like her head was being ripped from her neck!

-Look at me.

She opened her eyes and gave him a pleading look.

-You better not be lying to this Sesshomaru.

He then smirked.

-You will remain here until there is proof of your innocence.

The last thing she saw was a hard fist and darkness.

* * *

He tossed and turned but it was useless. He couldn't sleep. The thought of her kept him awake.

_I wonder how she is…Is she safe?_

Of course she was safe. She was with Sesshomaru. There was no need to worry.

Kami, he wanted to see her. To see her beautiful smile, her big brown eyes, her sweetness. He missed her so much.

He was so worried when he heard about the attack on the village.

He narrowed his eyes as he rose from his futon. He dressed in his demon slayer's outfit and grabbed his fearful weapon.

_I will see her…I will stand by her side and no one is going to stop me!_

* * *

-Rin?

It was a peaceful morning. The palace's garden was a good change from the tense environment inside. She looked at Sesshomaru who was sitting beside her, leaning in a majestic tree.

-Yes, my lord?

He read his thoughts over and over and tried not to sound very concerned.

-Are you happy here?

Her eyes widened at the unexpected question. She looked down and played absentmindedly with her toes as she thought.

_I am here for my safety as well as the western lands' safety. My happiness doesn't mean anything._

-The answer to that question is irrelevant. I know why I am here and I know my place.

She heard a fierce growl and before she registered what was happening she was pinned to the soft grass with Sesshomaru's large body covering hers. She blushed hard when she could practically feel his muscles twitching beneath his clothing's soft silk.

_Oh kami…_

Sesshomaru gazed calmly into Rin's eyes not aware of the girl's inner struggle. He couldn't believe Rin just said that _abomination_. He gripped her wrists and placed them beside the sides of her head as he adjusted his long legs between hers. He narrowed his eyes at her.

-Who are you and what have you done to Rin?

Rin blinked trying to figure out if what just came from her stoic lord's soft lips was a joke. Her lips trembled and she snorted indelicately, trying to stifle her laugh…

…to no avail.

She soon was laughing openly and when she opened her eyes only to look at his confusion as he tried to regain his composure it just made her laugh harder.

Sesshomaru never felt so amused. Here this woman was laughing at what appeared to be him and she looked so…cheerful. It made him want to smile. Not a scary smile…just a smile. Her laugh was contagious and he knew that no matter how many bad things happened Rin's light would never fade.

He tensed as he followed her lip's movements and he felt…enticed. His heart was beating faster. No one has ever stirred so much emotions that personally he had begun to think he didn't have. Once again, he imagined what it would be like to press his own lips to hers and taste her. She would be sweet, he decided. His heart was pounding like it would be his first kiss even though his first one was accidental but he was never bothered by it. But…with this woman…this _human_ woman he felt like an inexperienced teenager. He realized she wasn't laughing anymore and she was gazing at him with half lidded eyes. He felt himself shudder with desire.

_This is so wrong…_

…**yet so inevitable.**

He released her wrists and cupped her face. He let himself slip control just this once. He leaned down and managed to brush her lips wit his briefly before hearing a voice he knew too well.

-Sesshomaru!

He quickly stood up and gazed at _her_ coldly as he sighed inwardly.

-Mother.

* * *

**Author's Note: This week sucked and I'm exhausted but it was worth it! I managed to write this chapter nonetheless! It is still a bit smaller than usual but…oh well. Hope you liked it!**


	12. Amusement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 12**

**Amusement**

-So it is true. My son has already arrived.

The young girl kept herself in a lowly bow.

-Yes, my lady. He has arrived at the palace two days before. He brought a human and another demon with him though.

This caught the Lady Mother's attention. It was normal for her son to arrive with a new demon, normally as a servant or as a guest. But a human? What human could possibly have the honor or the misfortune of accompanying Sesshomaru?

There was a face in her memories. It remained hazy like covered in mist though.

She shrugged and decided to just find out who the new addictions were. She dismissed the servant and changed into a new made kimono. It was blue embroidered with white dragons at the large sleeves and hem. She liked to dress simple but still elegant.

She delicately sniffed the air for her son's unmistakable scent. It always felt like a needle piercing through her heart. The boy was just like his father in so many ways. She smiled sadly at the thought of her fallen mate.

_Such a lovely fool he was._

She took a deep breath and her cold mask was back in her face. She walked through the halls and she followed the scent until it got stronger at the entrance of the palace's garden. She frowned.

_He barely goes to the garden anymore. He's always so busy and grumpy._

On the bright side it could mean that the fresh air and the sweet scent of the flowers would do him some good.

The scent got stronger and stronger until she could see his silver hair shining under the sun. That's when she noticed…

…her son was lying on the ground.

…her son was lying on the ground on top of someone.

…her son was lying on the ground on top of someone, who by scent was human.

She crossed her arms.

-Sesshomaru!

She swore she never saw him get up as fast as he did now.

-Mother.

She narrowed her eyes in defiance at his cold look. She huffed and stuck her head proudly high.

-Is that the proper way to look at your dear mother, Sesshomaru?

His right eyebrow slowly rose. She rose her left one in return. They glared at each other for a moment until he decided to break the silence.

-This Sesshomaru hopes you didn't come here to merely glare.

Lady Mother cleared her throat.

-Of course not. I heard of your return and came to greet you.

She took a peek at the girl still panting in the ground with a somewhat dazed look and had to cover with her sleeves the huge grin she just couldn't contain. Her eyes were gleaming with devilish _amusement_.

-…if you're not too busy, that is.

She had to giggle when her stoic son stepped slightly to the left as if to cover the sight of the woman on the ground. He then glared at his mother as hard as he could but that only elicited more silly giggles from her.

_This Sesshomaru sees mother gets madder the older she gets._

**Indeed.**

He bowed his head. She was still his mother.

-This Sesshomaru is glad to see you once more and well.

She stopped giggling and bowed her head in return.

-The feelings are mutual, my son. Perhaps you could introduce me to your…friend…later?

He narrowed his eyes once more but nodded.

She liked how things turned out between Sesshomaru and her. When he visited her for the first time in two hundred years they, honestly, weren't in the best terms. She still cared for him as much as a mother could. She truly felt like her world crumbled when it was most likely for him to be imprisoned in the Netherworld for eternity. Her _only _son. When he got out and saved that girl she swore to herself that she would make amends for the time lost and try to be a good mother.

It didn't start as a pleasant conversation but soon enough he learned to forgive her and was now acting almost like nothing ever happened. It filled her with unexplainable joy every time he glared at her for she knew it didn't hold the deathly intent as before.

She couldn't help but peek at the human once more. Her brown hair and, no doubt, brown eyes were awfully familiar to her.

More importantly, just what was her connection to Sesshomaru?

Human or not she would salute in respect whoever melted her son's icy heart.

She turned and walked away, a smile spreading in her beautiful features.

He was like his father in so _many_ ways.

* * *

Rin couldn't do anything but just lie there. She still could feel him.

She tentatively licked her lips.

She still could taste him.

It all had felt so surreal. To her, it was the impossible turning possible. The untouchable turning 'oh so touchable'.

Her heart was still thundering inside her. That moment had been truly something she had never experienced before. She hesitantly raised her fingers and touched her lips. She suddenly realized.

_My…my first kiss._

Well, it could be barely called a kiss. It was just a brush of lips. But his lips touched hers. That had to count as a kiss, right?

Oh, she desperately wanted so. There was no one she wanted her first kiss to be with than _him_.

She blushed and silently chastised herself. She sounded so wanton. It was most likely just an accident. Their faces were so close back then.

She sighed sadly. Of course it was an accident.

And thank god it was interrupted. She was sure that she would kiss him back fervently regardless of race, stature or wealth if it had lasted a second longer. She tried to catch her breath and she absentmindedly stared at the cloudless sky.

_I never noticed the sky was so…blue._

She giggled at her silliness. Oh the things that man could do to her.

She smiled.

_And he doesn't even realize it._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_It is for the best that it stays that way._

She opened her eyes and yelped when she met golden ones.

She was certain that she was blushing so hard that her whole body was red. She blinked.

_Oh…that's so awkward._

How could she face him now? Would he talk to her about it? Or would he pretend that nothing happened?

He took her hand and helped her up effortlessly.

-My mother wants to see you. Change into something suitable and meet us in the main hall.

Well, looks like it was the latter option. Of course…what was she thinking?

Her voice was pathetically weak.

-Y-yes, my lord…

* * *

_Curses!_

How could he let himself lose control like that? That certainly was NOT happening again.

**Stop it. She wanted it as much as we wanted it.**

His eyes widened and his hands gripped harder the desk he was leaning onto without noticing.

_She didn't! She can't!_

**Why? Because of your pride? Learn with her…**

Sesshomaru frowned. Learn? What could possibly a human teach him?

The desk couldn't hold on much longer and with a loud snap it broke in two pieces. The demon lord stared passionlessly at the remains of the furniture and ordered a servant to clean up the mess and replace it with a larger desk. He then headed straight on to the main hall.

* * *

Lady Mother calmly sipped her tea. She couldn't wait to meet this human.

The large door opened and with them came Sesshomaru and the woman from before. She had her head bowed and followed slightly behind her son. They stopped in front of her and she nodded for them to take a seat.

Her son was the first one to speak.

-Mother, this is Rin, my ward. This Sesshomaru is sure that you remember her.

Her eyes widened. Of course! That's why she was so familiar.

_What a pretty woman she turned out to be._

Still she felt a bit weary. By what she had seen they didn't seem to have a ward-guardian relationship. She could be mistaken. Rin hesitantly met the Lady's eyes and gave her a little smile.

-It is an honor to meet you once more, my lady.

Such fine manners. At least she was raised well.

_How pleasant._

-Likewise. So tell me, Rin, do you like your lord's home?

She could see her son's body tense from the corner of her eye. She frowned.

Rin looked down and nervously fidgeted with the sleeves of her kimono.

-Of course, my lady. This palace simply takes my breath away. I am most fortunate to step this floors.

Humble yet flattering. She still had so much to ask this girl. And it was fun to watch her son's reactions to anything Rin said.

She never had seen him so responsive like this.

-Do our vassals treat you well?

Rin almost dropped her cup while Sesshomaru's broke in his hand. She wanted to laugh at him so badly but restrained herself. He merely stared at his mother with a blank look.

-How careless of me.

She huffed at her son's behavior.

-Indeed.

Rin felt so out of place. Lady Mother looked at Rin and smirked.

-Well?

Rin met her eyes but looked down a second later.

-T-they treat me accordingly.

She raised an eyebrow. She could hear Sesshomaru's low growls.

-Really?

-Mother, can we change the topic?

She sipped her tea to hide her smile.

-Of course, my son.

They spent some time talking about random things. Rin would nod and give her opinion if not somewhat shyly once in a while. This human was actually pleasant to be with. She never spoke out of place yet she was honest. Even if she behaved like a perfect maiden there was defiance and boldness in her eyes every time she didn't agree on something. It made her even more interesting.

The doors opened and there came a servant who silently delivered a message to Sesshomaru and left. The demon lord read the scroll and sighed. He muttered.

-Well, that's a shame.

Rin was curious.

-May I ask what is it, my lord?

He nodded.

-It seems your teacher was attacked on her way here. She couldn't make it.

Rin immediately saddened.

-Oh.

_If it was not for my ignorance that demon would still be living. I'm such a nuisance._

Lady Mother was instantly interested.

-Do you require a teacher, Rin?

Rin looked up and blushed in embarrassment.

-Uh… yes. I need tutoring in demon costumes.

The lady stared at the girl for a while. Then she happily said.

-I'll teach you then.

Rin almost spit out her tea while Sesshomaru watched his mother suspiciously.

-Are you sure, mother?

-Why not? I'm surprised you didn't teach her yourself considering how…protective you are.

Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes.

_This Sesshomaru will keep an eye on you, mother._

-Well, Rin, seems like I'll be your new teacher.

-I'm sure you will.

-Oh, shut up, Sesshomaru. This is for her best.

-Hn.

Rin stared helplessly as mother and son glared at each other for all they were worth. She inwardly sighed.

_Oh…kami…_

* * *

**Author's Note: That's Lady Mother to you! XD I don't know if I captured her personality well considering she shows up only once in the manga so there's not much about her. But my impression of her was this cunning and sarcastic woman who likes to annoy her son but still loves him. Hope you liked the chapter! :3**


	13. Learning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 13**

**Learning**

After some more embarrassing talks and Lady Mother's attempts to reveal Sesshomaru's childhood "adventures" it was time for them to have dinner and sleep. She was heading to her chambers when Sesshomaru's mother interrupted her.

-Oh, Rin I forgot to mention that you will start your lessons tomorrow by sun rise.

Lady Mother then narrowed her eyes and gave a serious, deadly glare at Rin.

-Do not be late. I detest waiting.

Rin shivered from head to toe and nodded stiffly. Lady Mother's expression quickly turned from dark to sweet as she smiled pleasantly at Rin.

-I hope you have a good night then.

When Lady Mother was out of sight, Rin allowed herself to sigh.

_Just what have I got myself into? _

She shook her head and entered her room. She then called a servant since she wouldn't dare to be late tomorrow.

There was a knock on the door and with Rin's permission the servant entered and waited, if not vexed, Rin's orders.

She smiled her best smile.

-Could you please wake me up a little before sun rise?

The servant, who was the same that treated Rin so poorly when she arrived, gritted her teeth but nodded and bowed.

-Anything else, Rin-_sama_?

Rin sighed inwardly noticing the hatred she was sure was not going to fade soon. She shook her head in the negative anyway.

She never noticed the cunning smirk on the demoness' face as she walked away.

* * *

Rin yawned and covered her eyes when they met the sun's blazing light. She frowned.

_Sun?_

Her eyes widened and an enraged voice echoed in the halls, only reassuring her fears.

-Where is she?

With speed she didn't know she possessed, she got up and dressed. She smoothed down the kimono and brushed her hair just in time for the door to open with a loud 'bang' revealing a very much disappointed Lady Mother. The lady stopped just inches away from Rin's face and glared.

-Is this how you show your gratitude? With disrespect and sloth?

The young ward gulped and tried to search in her mind how in the seven hells could this happen. She was sure she ordered a servant to wake her up before sun rise so she could meet the lady on time. She suddenly gasped, realization hit her.

_How dare she?_

She gave the lady a pleading look.

-My lady, let me explain…

-I do not need your pathetic excuses!

She all but screeched making all the beings within hearing range cringe.

That was when a certain demon lord couldn't take it anymore and his powerful voice boomed within the walls.

-MOTHER!

The lady snapped her mouth shut, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and waited for her very angry son to show up. His steps could be heard from the entire palace.

Soon enough, Sesshomaru appeared. His beautiful features were marred by a frustrated scowl and his lip was curved in a vicious snarl. His sleeping yukata was wrinkled and messy. It was the first time Rin saw her lord less pristine than normal. She had to admit she found herself quickly sweeping her hungry eyes through the way the yukata hugged his hard muscles and revealed a bit of his pale chest. She blushed and looked down. It was shameful the way she thought of him!

Sesshomaru obviously couldn't care less how he was looking like. His attention was solely on his loud parent. He managed to calm himself a little. Truly, only his mother could make him feel like pulling his hair in irritation.

-This Sesshomaru spent the whole night reading and signing requests and reports and would appreciate some rest. You will cease your incessant screeching at once!

If Rin didn't know Lady Mother better she would say that she was pouting.

The lady crossed her arms and glared at her son.

-Well, this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for your irresponsible ward!

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and his eyes locked with Rin's.

-Is this true, Rin?

She blushed but this time of embarrassment.

-Huh…n-no…I mean yes…kind of…

He frowned in confusion. The lady glared at Rin and proceeded to explain his son what happened.

He shook his head and stared at Rin.

-This Sesshomaru is sure that Rin has a good reason for this.

She glanced at her lord hopefully.

-I do, my lord.

He nodded and the lady hesitantly nodded too to make her know they were listening. Rin cleared her throat.

-I would never disrespect you, my lady. I am sure I asked a servant to wake me up before sun rise. It is clear that the servant didn't attend to my request.

She could hear her lord growling lowly.

-And who might that be?

Rin knew that her lord would be unmerciful in his punishment. Even if the servant has been only mean to her Rin was still innocently kind and forgiving. She said almost in a whisper.

-I ask of you, my lord…do not hurt her…

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel concerned. He moved closer until he was an arm's distance from his ward and gripped her chin. He searched in her eyes and his heart clenched when he could only find guilt.

_What do you blame yourself for?_

That was the last straw and he could feel anger like never before invade his entire body. He roughly squeezed her arms making her gasp. He snarled in her face.

-Why are you doing this? What do you gain on blaming yourself? Can't you see that if nothing is done about it, it will only get worse?

-M-my, lord…you're h-hurting me…

He only growled and shook her. He wanted her to understand!

-Damn it, Rin! Who was it?

-I-it was me, my lord.

They all turned to the one who spoke. Rin's eyes widened as she recognized the maker of her problem.

Truth was, the demoness heard how the human she so much despised tried to defend her despite everything. She decided the girl was foolish but deserved her gratitude and respect. When she saw her suffer for her own evil she couldn't bear it anymore and revealed herself. She gulped when Sesshomaru released Rin and growled deadly in her direction.

-You know what awaits you, don't you?

She nervously nodded.

-Good. This Sesshomaru will not be disturbed anymore and kami help me if my rest is interrupted again.

And with those words he left.

Rin sighed. She was just tired of all this drama.

-Rin.

The young ward silently faced Lady Mother with sad eyes. The lady tried to smile apologetically.

-I'm sorry.

Rin nodded.

-It's alright. You didn't know.

Lady Mother sighed and noticing Rin's bleeding arms made her feel even worse. She gently grabbed her hand.

-Come. Let me treat those wounds and then we'll start your first lesson.

Rin just complied and followed her lady. Both of them made sure to avoid Sesshomaru's chambers all day.

* * *

Rin glanced at the gorgeous kimono that she was wearing. It was white and its form showed all her curves nicely and even enhanced her bust. It had a big crescent moon just like her lord's in the back. As she admired herself in the mirror she noticed the lady standing behind her smiling and tying her golden obi.

-Lesson one…

She announced proudly.

-You must dress yourself in the proper attire one such as the lord's ward deserves. As they look at you and at the symbol in your back they know whose protection you're under.

Rin nodded and returned the smile. She couldn't help but blush at her reflection. She humbly considered herself pretty in the kimono. She wondered if her lord would be pleased to see her in this.

_Silly Rin._

As if reading the young ward's thoughts, Lady Mother whispered in her ear.

-His chest will swell with pride.

Rin blushed a darker shade of crimson. She stuttered.

-W-who will?

The lady smirked.

-Don't play dumb.

Rin decided to stay silent until the end of the lesson but her blush stubbornly remained.

* * *

Dressed and pampered, Rin could hardly recognize the _woman _staring at her in the mirror. She felt a nice feeling of confidence take over. She felt like she could get whatever she wanted. Whoever she wanted.

She definitely liked this woman.

The lady grabbed her hand and spun her around so that she was facing her.

-Come, vain. It is time for your second lesson.

Rin was led to the garden where the sun was shining. Almost unbearably so. She soon was sweating through the thick layers of her beautiful kimono and she felt awful for staining such fine silk with her now sickening scent. Lady Mother giggled.

-Don't worry, Rin. Your scent is as always.

Rin felt confused. The lady gripped the silk between her thumb and forefinger and caressed it.

-It's demonic material. It can repair itself and can maintain the original scent of its owner at all times, no matter what.

Oh, such a wonderful thing! Still, Rin would take care of them like they were normal clothes.

Her eyes widened as the lady took her hand and placed it on her shoulder and gripped firmly the other in hers and raised it in a dancing stance. The lady grinned, showing a pointy fang.

-Lesson two…

She then gently moved Rin's neck slightly to the side.

-When dancing, the female must always bare a little her neck to the male. It shows her not entire submission and enjoyment.

The lady then gripped the young ward's waist and flushed her against her body making Rin gasp. The lady then rested her head in Rin's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

-The male will press his body closely against the female sharing his warmth and showing his protectiveness. He will position his head like this to have better access to the female's scent and neck. You can say it is a daring move.

Rin could only nod dazed. This way of dancing felt somewhat right.

* * *

Kohaku sighed relieved when he spotted the tall walls of the western palace. Just a few more minutes and he could see her lovely face again.

With perfected agility he climbed the stone walls like it was nothing and noticed he was in a beautiful garden. He heard voices and watched as his beloved danced with an ethereal demoness. He frowned confused at the intimate way they were dancing. In a small dark and perverted corner of his mind he thought it was…well…kind of hot.

He looked to his left then to his right and made a move to greet HIS Rin but stopped frozen when he heard a deathly growl and felt a powerful aura he knew too well behind him.

All of the hairs in his human body stood up when a striped clawed hand gripped his shoulder and fangs scraped mockingly in his ear.

-Kohaku.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh…**


	14. Learning II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 14**

**Learning II**

-What the FUCK?

-Inuyasha! Keep your voice down! Shippo is still sleeping!

-I don't give a rat's ass! What do ya mean he disappeared, Sango?

Sango sat down on the hard ground gracelessly and sighed. Of all the things that boy had to do he had to go after Rin.

Yes, Sango knew where Kohaku had disappeared to so she wasn't very worried. She had seen the longing in his eyes. Sometimes he would mutter his thoughts out loud and Sango, of course, would shamelessly hear them. She looked at Kagome who was glaring at Inuyasha and keeping an eye on the sleeping Shippo not too far. She pleaded her silently and the miko nodded, understanding perfectly.

Kagome nudged her mate's shoulder and he looked at her a bit angry but seeing the love in her perfect eyes he smiled, kissed her forehead and gave the two women their privacy.

The miko was instantly at Sango's side.

-What is it, Sango-chan? You looked so calm when you announced your brother's disappearance.

The demon slayer took a deep breath.

-I know where Kohaku is.

Kagome looked surprised but then she remembered what was obvious by now.

-He went to be with Rin.

Sango nodded and smiled.

-He is so determined to win her heart, Kagome-chan.

Kagome fidgeted nervously with her sleeves and nibbled her lip.

_Should I tell her? _

Even if Sango didn't seem affected by her brother's choice her eyes had this troubled glint in them.

_Yes…she deserves to know._

-I fear he is already too late, Sango-chan.

The demon slayer's gaze suddenly shifted towards hers and made her uncomfortable. Sango's breath hitched in her throat.

-What do you mean?

Kagome looked away.

-Rin is in love with Sesshomaru.

Sango's eyes widened comically. She covered her face with her hands and sighed. Kagome struggled to hear her muffled response.

-How is that even possible?

Kagome smiled knowingly and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

-Actually, I was already predicting this to happen.

Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Kagome rubbed her neck.

-I know, I know…it sounds crazy. But…didn't you notice how they looked at each other? Yes, "they". I'm sure Sesshomaru feels something for her too.

Sango just stared at her friend like she had grown a second head.

-How can you even suggest that? It's…it's just wrong! It's Sesshomaru!

-We both know very well that Sesshomaru is capable of feeling. Rin changed him.

Sango groaned.

-What about my brother? He'll be heartbroken Kagome-chan!

The miko sighed and tried to calm Sango but the only thing the demon slayer could see was the devastated face of her beloved baby brother. Her hands clenched into fists. It wasn't fair!

Lips thinned, she stood up.

-S-Sango?

She then woke up her husband and the rest of the group. They all groaned and complained about the early hour.

-All of you, pack your things. We're going to the western palace.

Kagome's eyes widened and she was at the demon slayer's side in a second.

-What are you going to do?

Sango glanced at her with a frown.

-I'm going to have a talk with Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

He just acted by instinct, turned around and pointed his weapon at the demon lord behind him. His eyes widened realizing his mistake.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head wickedly to the side. With an amused smirk he lifted his dripping with poison claws.

-You turn your blade towards this Sesshomaru, slayer?

Kohaku wanted so bad to smirk with him. The feeling of déjà vu was a curious thing even if at that time he wasn't himself.

Before he knew what was happening, his weapon flew from his hands and he found himself face down in the ground with Sesshomaru's knee on his back.

-You will tell this Sesshomaru why you were spying Rin.

Kohaku managed to turn his head to the side.

-I wasn't spying on her! I was going to reveal myself until you showed up!

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

_Feisty._

-Hn, what are your intentions, slayer?

Kohaku felt like being insane at the moment so his response was only sticking his tongue out childishly at the demon lord.

-Sesshomaru, aren't you too old to be playing with humans?

His eyes narrowed at his mother. Rin was by her side staring at Kohaku in shock.

-This Sesshomaru doesn't play, mother.

Lady Mother only smirked.

-My lord, could you release him, please?

He stared at Rin's pleading eyes and relinquished…for now. Kohaku immediately stood up and dusted off the dirt from his outfit. He then grinned at his love and hugged her tightly.

-K-Kohaku-kun! What are you doing here?

Kohaku made sure to memorize every delicate line of her features before answering.

-I missed you. Besides, I couldn't let my best friend face this horrible situation alone.

He smiled sadly.

-My sister told me what happened at Kaede's village.

Kohaku could have sworn he heard the demon lord muttering something about Rin not being alone at all. Then his own beloved confirmed it. She smiled one of her smiles that melted him completely.

-That is very sweet of you Kohaku-kun! But I'm not alone I have Lord Sesshomaru with me!

The young demon slayer could almost feel the smug smirk Sesshomaru was giving him.

_Something is not right and I'm going to find out._

He then managed to give Rin his best puppy look.

-May I stay with you?

Rin beamed and gave her lord her famous pleading look that he just couldn't deny.

He narrowed his eyes coldly at her but sighed inwardly.

_This woman…_

He scoffed when she persisted and he crossed his arms.

-Fine. He better be useful around here though.

Kohaku's eyes glinted in devilish determination.

-Worry not, my lord. I'll protect Rin with my life.

Sesshomaru silenced his mother with a deadly glare who has been giggling silently through the whole argument.

**Pathetic human.**

* * *

Isamu stared at the bloodied body of Naomi and he sighed guiltily.

_This is all my fault._

His breath hitched in his throat as the beautiful demoness began to stir back to consciousness. She groaned and after checking her surroundings she cursed.

Her eyes then landed on his form and she backed away in fear since the only thing she could see in this darkness was his intimidating silhouette and his glowing red eyes.

-M-my l-lord?

Isamu sighed and lighted one of the torches hanging in the damp walls. Her eyes widened but her shoulders slumped in relief when she now stared at the councilman's hazel eyes. Her lip curved in warning.

-What i-is it that y-you want?

He kneeled until he was eye level with her.

-I want to make a deal with you.

She arched her eyebrow but said nothing. He took a deep breath while he hated himself for what he was about to propose.

-I can set you free…but you must capture the lord's ward for me in return.

There was a moment of silence before she snorted and burst into a crazed fit of laughter. She managed to calm down and coughed more blood when the force she exercised on her damaged torso was too much. She glared at Isamu.

-S-so you're t-the spy b-bastard, huh?

She snorted.

-F-funny. When I looked at y-you I deemed you as a g-good person. G-guess I can't trust my judgment.

She then spited in his face earning a deadly growl from him.

-Listen well, mutt. I p-prefer to rot in here t-than deliver R-Rin into your despicable claws.

Isamu growled and grabbed her throat tightly. He was desperate in the inside though.

_This is not what I am…_

He gulped and hoped that the demoness just did what he needed already. He had to lean forward to catch what she said.

-If you kill me…you're only doing me a favor…

She looked at him in the eyes and saw the regret, the anger and sadness but most of all the disgust with himself. She smiled, understanding.

-You h-have to f-find another way…

Isamu frowned. What was she saying? He just wanted to save his family.

Before he could say a single word she fell limp in his arms. He sighed and tried to get her on a more comfortable position so when she woke up she wouldn't be in much pain.

He pondered on her words as he exited the dungeons.

* * *

-You must straighten your spine. Like this!

Rin watched as Lady Mother made a perfect bow and still managed to look as graceful as a kami. She tried to imitate her but she just couldn't keep her human spine like Lady Mother's.

The lady smiled at the near perfect bow. There was only much a human could do.

-They're called demon costumes for a reason. Just bow like that, don't worry much. Their eyes will be on your face not your spine.

Rin nodded and rubbed her back. Who would have thought that a greeting could be so complicated?

She glanced at Kohaku who was watching her and gave her a silly smile and a thumbs up. She giggled. It was so good to have her best friend here with her. Even with Lord Sesshomaru she sometimes felt a bit lonely being the only human. Kohaku made things much better with his cheery character.

The lady cleared her throat and proceeded to explain demonic behavior while eating.

To tell you the truth, Rin has been rather uncomfortable the first time she ate in the palace. She now knew why her lord never ate in front of her. He preferred to eat his meat raw and bloody. She even now felt shivers in her entire body while remembering Sesshomaru's fangs dripping with blood.

She once more struggled to sit just the perfect angle Lady Mother desired. Rin was frustrated.

_I don't remember seeing the demons Lord Sesshomaru battled bothered with their posture EVER. But then again…I don't think the first thing you bother yourself with when in battle is your posture._

Rin then remembered how her lord fought. So elegant and…

She nearly face palmed.

_Except Lord Sesshomaru._

She sighed and surrendered to the fact that posture was indeed important…in some way.

Kohaku sighed as he watched his Rin struggling to get things right. She was so fiery.

He licked his lips. He couldn't wait to be alone with her. He would do anything to have her.

He glared at the demon lord watching on the other side of the room. He breathed deeply.

_If I ever get alone with her…_

Sesshomaru caught the glare of the demon slayer and raised his eyebrow at him. This Kohaku was different than the boy who followed him years ago.

Kohaku narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. He couldn't help it. He always respected and feared him but right now this mysterious anger and rivalry dominated. He felt like he should be weary of the demon lord at all times and watch his every move. And he sure as hell felt like the feelings were mutual.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in return.

**He is challenging us.**

_This Sesshomaru is aware of that. The question is: why?_

There was a moment of awkward silence in his mind and Sesshomaru had to admit that he felt kind of freaked out by it. How could there be silence in a mind?

**You are an idiot, other self.**

Sesshomaru growled lowly.

_Coming from a simple minded beast like you this Sesshomaru feels flattered._

There was a growl but no response.

He continued to watch his mother and Rin. He had to admit he was impressed with how quick she learned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yush, Sesshomaru and Kohaku officially declared war with each other. *whispers* They just don't know it yet. Hope you liked it! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys don't know how happy and silly I get when I read them! xD**


	15. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 15**

**Trouble**

-Wow! This place is huge, Rin-chan! How come you never get lost?

Rin giggled. After her lessons she thought that it would be appropriate to show the palace to Kohaku. The faces he made and his voice filled with admiration were so amusing.

She remembered that she wasn't very different when she first walked around. The palace was beautiful and well decorated. While outside appeared to be a mighty war fortress, inside it was art itself. Truly, only her lord could have a home as special as this.

While Rin was lost in her thoughts, Kohaku quickly forgot about the palace and focused on the lovely maiden by his side. He was wondering the best way to confess his feelings and finally make her his. Oh, he could see it now. It would be perfect…

-Kohaku-kun?

His eyes were still hazy but he tried to assure Rin he was listening. They had stopped in front of a large painting. He gasped as he examined it and saw Rin smile almost lovingly at the object.

-This is my favorite.

He felt his heart clench unknowingly since the painting was of no other than Lord Sesshomaru standing in what appeared a relaxed pose with Tenseiga and Bakusaiga firmly secured at his hip and wearing his usual battle attire. He admired enviously how he still looked regal and unworldly beautiful even in a painting. He laughed nervously.

_I'm glad he isn't my enemy in any way._

Still, his beloved sighed almost dreamingly and her eyes were like raping the painting. He was confused. He always had wanted Rin to look at him like that. He had been always there for her and both of them shared happy and sad but nonetheless unique moments together. They were closer these ten years than the single year she had been in Lord Sesshomaru's care. He had protected her fervently. That Kohaku knew. But…after leaving her in Kaede's village it was like she never had existed. He had forgotten her, left her to her fate and never bothered to spend even if a few minutes of his precious time with her. Many times he had to endure the silent crying and longing of Rin's. How he had hated Sesshomaru at those moments. It was simple. He had been there and Sesshomaru hadn't. So…why did she look at Sesshomaru in that wonderful and loving way? Why that sparkle in her eyes wasn't there whenever she looked at him?

He was getting worked up and he knew it. Rin's lips were moving but he didn't hear whatever praise she was giving at the painting and the demon within. It infuriated him. Sesshomaru was a demon, a beast, a monster. He was everything Rin should despise and fear. He had protected her and still did it that was true. But she had to know that whatever affection she had for her lord could never be mutual.

Narrowing his eyes in determination he nodded to himself.

He would show Rin who her beloved lord truly was.

* * *

Isamu watched hidden in the shadows the petite woman known as Rin. She was showing the palace to another human. He frowned. It was so strange Lord Sesshomaru allowing another human in his palace. Years ago not even a half demon could touch a finger in his territory without being chased and killed mercilessly. Now two humans were in his palace. His ward was a human. Isamu thought he should be happy but it only made things harder. How it would change his lord back to the nightmare he was without that lovely girl everyone seemed to want. He needed to rescue his family but he didn't want to harm the poor human either. It was so cruel how fate had tricked him.

He was risking his life but he didn't care. He needed his family first. With a determined nod he turned around and walked towards his room to plot a way to capture the heavily guarded ward without meeting Lord Sesshomaru's wrath. Luckily, he would find a way so that both the human and his family could be rescued.

He was reaching for the door when he felt Sesshomaru's powerful and intimidating aura. He grimaced and tried to think of a way to hide his distress from him.

-Isamu.

He took a deep breath and turned around. He couldn't meet those eyes he just couldn't!

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. His councilman was acting so strange. He cleared his throat.

-This Sesshomaru needs to speak with you regarding the next attack on the eastern palace's strategy.

Isamu bowed still not meeting his lord's eyes.

-As you wish.

Sesshomaru's lips turned down in a displeased frown and gripped Isamu's chin. He raised it a little forcibly when met with resistance. He looked into his councilman's troubled hazel eyes.

-Is something wrong, Isamu?

The councilman laughed nervously and looked away from his eyes.

-No, my lord. Why do you assume so?

Sesshomaru grunted and released his chin. He could feel the distress and guilt in Isamu's aura. It was upsetting. Isamu was the only person he considering close to a friend in this suspicious world.

-Look at this Sesshomaru in the eyes and say it.

Isamu reluctantly did what he asked but when he opened his mouth he couldn't say anything. It would be so wonderful to voice his worries to Sesshomaru but he knew he already betrayed him and would not go unpunished. It's not like he was afraid or thought he didn't deserve it. He deserved every last bit of torture Sesshomaru would give him. But as soon as those words left his mouth _he _would know. And if _he _knew his family was forfeit.

Sesshomaru was becoming impatient. He now knew something was wrong. He couldn't afford anything happening with his most trusted advisor at this time. He snarled baring his fangs in warning, calling out Isamu's submissive nature towards him and received only a pitiful whimper that meant 'leave me alone'.

It was childish and he knew it but he couldn't say it to him!

Sesshomaru was in what he could call a good mood so he let it pass but he would undoubtedly question his councilman later.

With a grunt he beckoned Isamu to follow him so they could discuss more important matters and the other sighed in relief.

* * *

After dinner and once more trying not to shiver at the way her lord ate, Rin prepared to go to sleep. It had been a tiring day with Lady Mother's lessons, Sesshomaru's temper and Kohaku's arrival.

She put on her sleeping yukata and yawned. Definitely a tiring day. She laid down on the enormous and comfortable bed and moaned in delight at how fresh and smooth the silk covers were. She snuggled and hugged her pillow easily drifting off to her dreams where she knew he would be.

*Dream*

_-Where are you?_

_She heard an amused growl and instantly turned in its direction. Her breath hitched in her throat as she once again met his glowing red eyes. Quicker than a heartbeat he was at her side scraping gently his fangs through her neck sending delicious shivers down Rin's spine. His deep voice sounded more demonic than in her other dreams. It scared her and aroused her at the same time._

_-You were waiting for me._

_It was not a question but she nodded. She gasped when she felt the yukata's material slide down her body leaving her undressed for his hungry eyes. She blushed when his gaze remained in her breasts and yelped when suddenly his mouth was on one of her nipples sucking and nipping. She moaned and rubbed her legs in a desperate attempt to sooth her embarrassing ache. His other hand caressed her other breast switching randomly from rough to tender. She moaned louder when the ache between her legs turned into an incontrollable throb and she unconsciously jerked her hips towards his. That's when she realized something._

_He was naked._

_She blushed fiercely and felt really naughty when she shamelessly admired his impressive length. She knew enough about coupling to know what that was supposed to do. _

_His mouth released her nipple pulling it between his teeth. She released a mixture between a moan and a sob. It was unbearable. He chuckled darkly and whispered sensually in her ear._

_-So innocent…so pure…Rrrin._

_She buried her face in his neck and inhaled trying to discover his scent but found nothing. It was as unknown as his identity still covered in darkness. She whimpered pathetically. She wanted so badly to see the face that brought her peacefulness and pleasure in her dreams._

_Soon she felt the pulls of wakefulness stealing her away from his arms and she sobbed quietly. The night passed so quickly that it was cruel. Just when everything was blurring she gasped as she saw a glimpse of silky silver hair and jagged magenta stripes on her lover's cheek._

*End Dream*

She opened her eyes and sat up. She groaned still feeling the heaviness of sleep on her eyes. She rubbed them and forced them open once again. The sun was already up but it didn't matter since Lady Mother said today she could take a break from her lessons.

She felt so confused. She blushed remembering how livid her dream had been and the pleasure she felt. She could still feel that unbearable throb as well as wetness between her legs and she didn't know if that was good or bad.

Then that little slip on the darkness covering her mysterious lover gave her an important hint on his identity. But…she refused that it was _him_.

She loved him but…

She gripped her head and groaned. She was so confused!

* * *

Inuyasha's group stopped when they saw the huge western fortress and they all turned to Sango. She swallowed feeling a bit intimidated but she had gone this far already. She couldn't back up. With a nod to them they walked towards the front gates.

As expected, they were stopped by the guard.

-Halt! What is your business here?

Kagome chose to speak since neither of her companions seemed to know their reason here except Sango and the slayer was busy glaring at the palace.

-We only wish to speak with Lord Sesshomaru.

The guard snorted and smirked.

-What makes you so sure that my lord would receive you, weaklings, into his home and _speak _with you?

Inuyasha snarled.

-Who do ya think you're calling a weakling?

The guard snapped his eyes towards the hanyou like it was just now that he noticed him. He took in his appearance and his eyes widened.

-You…you're the half breed.

Inuyasha pointed to his ears in frustration.

-Duh!

The guard bared his fangs at the insolent hanyou. If he weren't Lord Sesshomaru's brother he would be already laying on the floor covered in his blood!

-I will not allow you to pass without my lord's consent which I highly doubt will be given.

Miroku chose to interfere and said in a calm voice.

-Go ask him then.

He curved his lip in disgust.

-I shouldn't leave my post. What assures me you won't try anything funny in my absence?

Sango had enough and yelled at the top of her lungs making the others cringe.

-Sesshomaru! Come out, inu!

The guard and all the others felt the lord's massive and currently annoyed aura and he looked at her like she was crazy. She possibly was.

-You will refer to this Sesshomaru with the proper respect, slayer.

She watched with unease as he elegantly walked towards her and soon was towering her. She swallowed her fear away and glared defiantly at him. He raised an eyebrow.

-What is that you and your friends want?

-It is more I that has a reason to be here.

-Your brother is here.

She took a deep breath.

-May I speak with you…

She glanced at the guard and her friends.

-…in private?

He frowned but nodded. By the look on her face it seemed serious.

-Lord Sesshomaru!

Rin ran towards her lord and gasped when she saw her friends. She squealed and hugged Kagome. The miko giggled and hugged her back just as tightly. She then hugged Inuyasha who accepted with an awkward pat on her back and Miroku whose hand was wandering towards forbidden territory but stopped when everyone's glare burned him. She then went to hug Sango but stopped with her arms raised and saddened at the look the slayer was giving to her. Her arms fell at her sides.

-Sango-chan? I-is something wrong?

Sango glared at Rin. She couldn't believe this sweet girl was in love with someone like Sesshomaru. She sighed and simple patted her head.

Rin frowned and glanced questionably at her friends and then at her lord. They too seemed confused except Kagome. The miko looked angry at the slayer. Rin opted to shrug and greeted Shippo and Kirara.

She then turned to her lord and clasped her palms together. She looked up at him through her lashes and Sesshomaru thought that that was innocently attractive. Then…

_Kami, she's doing it again._

She made her puppy look that he just couldn't resist.

-Please, my lord. May they stay here for a while? They'll leave whenever you deem fit. Just let me be with them for a little.

He grunted and crossed his arms. He could hear Inuyasha straining to contain his laughter. He gritted his teeth. Did Rin really have to do that?

-Please…Lord Sesshomaru?

He growled in frustration, turned around mumbling about his palace turning into an inn…but not before nodding his approval to Rin.

She squealed and grabbed Kagome's hand.

-Come on, guys! It's time for lunch!

* * *

-Mmmmm!

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. That was the fifth moan so far.

-Damnnnn!

It twitched again. Sixth.

Apparently, Inuyasha never had such good food and had no qualms in showing it. The miko nudged his side with her elbow but he ignored her. He brought his chopsticks to his mouth savoring another delectable delicacy.

-Forget Kagome. I'm gonna mate with your cook, Sesshomaru!

The miko sent a deathly glare at Inuyasha. The hanyou chuckled nervously.

-Gee, relax, Kagome! I was only jokin'.

She continued to eat grumbling about puppy eared fools.

Taking another bite Inuyasha threw his arms in the air and fell backwards.

-Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!

Sesshomaru had enough and stood up.

-Inuyasha! Cease this foolishness!

Inuyasha smirked happy to have once more successfully annoyed his brother.

Sango suddenly stood up.

-Lord Sesshomaru…if you don't mind I would like to speak with you now.

He nodded and cast a worried glance towards Rin. Whatever the slayer had to say to him he knew it was about Rin with the way Sango had looked at her.

Rin returned the look and quickly averted her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh Inuyasha… xD Oh no! What will happen now?**


	16. Doubt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 16**

**Doubt**

Rin nibbled on her lip nervously. Why was Sango looking at her like that? She didn't remember doing anything bad to her or to a loved one. And then she wanted to talk to her lord. She seemed to be angry at him too. Was it for taking her away so suddenly and she did nothing to stop him? No, that couldn't be. Sango was well aware of the war with the East. So what was she so angry about?

She could see Kagome fidgeting in front of her. Everyone had turned pretty silent after they had left. Even Inuyasha was now eating calmly but he seemed confused too. And Kagome's subtle guilty glances were making her uneasy.

She could not take this anymore!

She got up and pointed at Kagome.

-Can I talk to you for a moment, Kagome-chan?

Kagome bit her lip and looked down but nodded anyway. Inuyasha scoffed.

-What's with ya people today? All ya want to do is have a 'talk'.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha but he was already busy eating the rest of his food. She sighed and stood up.

Rin decided to lead her to her chambers and Kagome followed silently.

When they arrived, Rin opened the door and gently pulled her friend in. She made sure the door was closed and turned to the miko.

-Alright, Kagome-chan, what is going on?

Kagome didn't know what to say. This was all her fault. If she hadn't told Sango about Rin's love none of this would be happening. Rin would be so embarrassed and angry. Still, she knew she had to tell her.

-Hum…Sango-chan…I…

-Please, Kagome-chan, just spit it out!

-I told her you loved Sesshomaru!

Rin's eyes widened. Oh no. Was that what Sango was going to tell her lord?

She felt terrified. This was it. Just when those words left Sango's lips he would rush to her and ban her from his lands and him for the rest of her life. She didn't avoid the sob burning in her throat and felt the first tear sliding down her cheek.

There was only one question remaining.

Why?

Why would Sango do this? Rin thought the demon slayer cared for her. She should know this would upset Sesshomaru and make her miserable. Did Sango hate her that much?

Seeing Rin's reaction was breaking Kagome's heart. She felt like a fool and cursed Sango. She was being unfair! Sango still thought that Rin was a little girl who didn't know what was best for her. Sesshomaru might not be the perfect hero. Everybody knew he wasn't all sweet talk and selflessness. He was cruel and harsh. But Sesshomaru understood Rin and Rin understood Sesshomaru. They needed each other. Yet it was so hard to see it.

-W-why is she d-doing this, Kagome-chan? D-does S-Sango-chan hate me?

No, Sango didn't hate her. How could anyone hate Rin?

-Sango-chan never hated you, Rin, and she isn't going to now. She is just…confused.

Rin got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kagome looked up at her with apprehension.

-What are you doing?

Rin gulped.

-I can't let her do this. I have to stop her.

Before Kagome could stop her she rushed out of the room towards her lord.

* * *

It was like a staring contest. The silence was overwhelming but they only glared in each other's eyes fighting for dominance. Of course, Sesshomaru was getting annoyed since the slayer said they needed to talk about something that seemed important and she wasted his time glaring at him. He still held his ground. He wouldn't lower himself to the point of averting his gaze from her and prove her right.

Sango was sweating. His eyes were disturbing. So void of emotions. She imagined what it would be like to die in front of those eyes. She felt worthless looking at them.

She shivered and surrendered. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath.

-There is something about your ward you should know.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. Well, what little of 'patient' there was in him.

Sango nibbled on her lip.

On the other side, Rin was just about to open the door, crying in nervousness and despair. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the slayer say it.

-Rin is enamored with you.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked at the slayer like she was crazy.

-…what?

Rin closed her eyes and fell to her knees. She covered her mouth to muffle her scream.

_Oh kami, oh kami…_

The demon lord blinked and Sango let out a silent gasp when she saw confusion for the first time in his face. She gulped when his amber orbs burned with a restrained fire begging to be freed.

-What kind of sick joke is this? How dare you even think of saying such lies to this Sesshomaru?

She shook her head and felt insulted for being called a liar.

-I speak the truth.

He scoffed.

-She knows well the boundaries between ward and guardian and she respects them, slayer. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate any offense towards her.

Rin felt both relieved and heartbroken. Her lord wouldn't ban her and trusted her more than anyone yet he ruthlessly claimed that there could never be a chance for _them._

She let the tears soak her hands. Why hold them? It didn't matter anymore. Her love was lost.

She had been such a fool.

Sango narrowed her eyes. She didn't think Sesshomaru was so blind towards the feelings of the people around him. Her more than needed affection for him was obvious to anyone.

She cleared her throat and he snarled warningly.

-Well since I'm such a swindler, why don't you ask her? Look in her eyes. Feel her skin heat. Admire her awe. She loves you in a way that would make the kami blush and you should be ashamed of that!

Without letting him have a chance to riposte she got up and left.

Sango paid no mind in the devastated Rin on the floor in her anger.

She paid no mind in the beautiful relationship she just ruined.

* * *

_That wench…_

Sesshomaru was on the verge of killing someone. She dares to speak of him of shame? Of guilt?

Rin didn't love him!

**Other self…**

The demon lord growled and brushed his hair in frustration. This was the last thing he needed.

_This Sesshomaru is not in the mood._

**Hear me. **

_Hn._

**The beautiful maiden loves you. Only you. Isn't that what you have yearned all your life? What we yearned?**

_You speak nonsense. This Sesshomaru never cared for such foolishness as love._

**You're acting like a pup. I'm you. Your most deep and bare desires. We can have her! **

_This Sesshomaru does NOT want her! She's human! I'll not be like my father!_

**This isn't about our father's unfortunate fate. This is about ours! We write our fates and you choose a lonely and miserable path when there's everything you ever wanted right in front of your eyes!**

_Enough! This Sesshomaru feels pathetic to be discussing this with you._

Growl.

Silence.

Unbearable, lonely silence.

Just like he is used to.

* * *

-Wow, did ya hear that?

Miroku blinked.

-It seemed like Sango was yelling at Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha twitched his nose.

-What did that bastard do this time?

The monk frowned. Why would Sango be mad at Sesshomaru? She never had any business with him. She barely spoke with him.

The door opened and Sango got in the dining room. She sat down next to her husband with an angry huff.

Miroku was pondering if it was safe to talk to her right now but Inuyasha beat him to it.

-Oi! Sango! What the hell happened?

She glared at him and gritted her teeth.

-Demon lords always irritated me beyond reason.

-Pff! Sesshomaru doesn't need to be a demon lord to be irritating! Now spit it out.

She crossed her arms.

-It has already been taken care of.

The hanyou growled. What was with people today?

The door opened and there came Kagome and Rin. Inuyasha frowned not liking at all the miserable state Rin was. He stood up and walked towards her with his ears flat down in his skull.

-Rin…what happened?

Her forced smile broke his heart.

-It's nothing, Inuyasha-kun.

He looked at his mate in search for anything but she looked miserable too. He growled.

-It's because of that brother of mine isn't it? What the hell happened? Please, tell me, Rin.

She looked at him then at Sango who was still fuming and the tears threatened to fall once again. She held them. She would not cry in front of anyone anymore!

-I'll be in my bedroom.

She left.

Kagome glared at Sango who seemed to finally snap out of her childish fit and was looking at the door confused.

-Do you realize what you have done?

The slayer looked at the miko with her jaw tightened.

-It is for the best. She would never find happiness.

-You broke her fucking heart!

Everything turned silent in the palace. They all looked at Sango in a new light.

Kagome gave a frustrated scream and headed for Rin's bedroom in hopes of comforting her a little.

* * *

It was soft. Soft and fluffy. But it could never comfort her. She allowed herself to rub her tear stained face in the pillow.

_I should have known…_

She had been stubborn. She knew there could never be an '_us'_.

In a way, she should be thankful to Sango. She would still be blind with hope. She would feel pathetic when she decided to confess. The slayer spared her suffering.

_It still hurts._

What to do now? What to say? How could she look at him without the urge to fall to her knees and weep? She was tired of being weak.

A weak human.

That was what she was. Her lord was right. She should feel grateful that he even spared her a glance.

She was lucky to be in this castle and have his attention.

There was a knock but she didn't bother to answer. The door was unlocked and if it was important enough whoever it was would come in.

Soon enough the sound of footsteps echoed and she raised her bloodshot eyes. Kagome looked at her with sympathy and pity.

She didn't want it!

-Leave me alone, Kagome-chan. Please…

The miko shook her head and caressed Rin's hair.

-You can't just give up.

She sniffled.

-I heard him. He clearly said there could never be a chance for us. He didn't even believe that I was in love with him.

Kagome smiled bitterly.

-The love of a demon is the hardest accomplishment. But when you have it…it'll last forever. Don't you want that, Rin-chan?

Rin grunted.

-It is what I always wished. From him.

She sat up and held her friend's hands.

-I don't have anything to believe in anymore.

Kagome kissed Rin's hands.

-That doesn't mean you have to give up.

Rin gulped. Would she do it? Chase what was already lost?

Heh…

-I have nothing to lose.

* * *

-When will you tell me the reason for such tension, my son?

He didn't look at her.

-This Sesshomaru doesn't know what you're talking about.

Lady Mother put the scroll down and flicked mockingly his nose. He grunted and put down his scroll too.

-I can smell her tears.

He growled.

-Talk to her then.

She frowned.

-What happened?

His fist tightened.

-I don't know, mother.

_I really don't know._

* * *

**Author's Note: Writer's block is a bitch. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked but the suffering had to return. *sniff* I'm an evil person…**


	17. Scared

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 17**

**Scared**

-Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not, here I come!

Shippo turned around and giggled. He loved this game! It has been so long since anyone played it with him. He began searching in the bushes, behind the trees and crawled in the soft grass sniffing to pick up her scent, always giggling.

-I'm gonna find you, Rin-chan!

Rin giggled and pressed her body against the wall. She held her breath when the kitsune was very near to her. Shippo sniffed and snickered when the scent was very strong. He jumped and landed right in front of a startled Rin.

-Ha-ha! Found you!

Rin turned and giggled.

-Yes, you did, Shippo-chan.

That's when the kitsune saw a big shadow behind Rin. Of course, a shadow needs a body. Shippo frowned as he saw the shadow's form contort and embrace Rin's in an almost loving way.

Soon enough the owner appeared in the form of Sesshomaru.

Shippo's eyes widened and he stood a few seconds there frozen. Rin arched an eyebrow still oblivious. The demon lord then said boringly.

-Boo.

-Eeeeee!

Shippo yelped and latched himself on Rin's fast breathing chest. The young woman turned around and almost had a heart attack.

There stood the one she most yearned and feared to see. She knew he was confused and wanted answers. But she couldn't bear to lose him. He was her everything.

She gulped.

-Lord Sesshomaru…

He searched her eyes for something. She shivered as he ran his eyes through her body as if examining, searching…for something.

She tightened her lips and put Shippo down.

-Rin-chan?

She begged with her eyes.

-Please, Shippo-chan, can you leave me and Lord Sesshomaru alone for a little bit?

The kitsune looked at both of them and nodded before running away towards the rest of his group.

She sighed and took an uncertain step towards her lord.

His expression softened slightly.

-Do you wish to speak with this Sesshomaru?

She could only nod. Her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't chicken out now!

_Oh, please, don't look at me like that…_

He nodded, his long bangs hiding his eyes making Rin sigh in relief and disappointment.

-I couldn't help but wonder what Sango-chan needed to talk to you about.

His fingers twitched but his eyes remained hidden. She could feel a drop of her sweat rolling down her neck. It captured him, invited him to taste her and feel her.

"_Look in her eyes."_

He saw her eyes sparkling with unknown.

"_Feel her skin heat."_

That pretty blush in her cheeks was undeniable and he slowly raised his hand to caress the hot flesh.

"_Admire her awe."_

She mindlessly closed her eyes and her small full lips parted in a silent moan.

Burned by the forbidden fire, he snatched his hands away from her cheek and gritted his teeth.

The bliss faded. She berated herself. How could she fall in her own trap? He knew. She gave him the answer.

They stood there in awkward silence. She silently waited for him to growl and tell her to leave.

-I think we both know.

She nodded, bewildered that he sounded so calm.

Bangs still hiding those beautiful eyes, he passed through her and entered the palace, sparing her no more words.

She frowned in confusion. What did that mean?

The sound of the heavy doors closing echoed in the strangely silent garden and made her knees weak.

_I'm scared._

Somehow she preferred the yelling and banning to this.

* * *

He wasn't there. Making her shiver with the way he ate. Lady Mother never ate like him. She adopted the 'proper' ways, as she says. She used her chopsticks with precision while her son would growl in frustration and snap them in two with the mere pressure. He was patient. But he had his limits.

Lady Mother mockingly said it was in his male blood.

He would glare at her for such remarks. If he were there.

She was on the verge of tears again. Maybe she deserved it.

He had done everything for her and only asked for her to be a good girl and don't bother him in return. She couldn't even do that right.

Lady Mother sensed her sadness and shook her head. She grabbed the human's hand across the table and squeezed it.

Rin looked up startled. Lady Mother seemed so understanding. She wished she could be like her. Strong and graceful. Lady Mother would never let herself break down.

The Lady gave her a tender fanged smile.

-I know what you're thinking. Everyone has their weaknesses, Rin.

Her eyes widened. Was she so easy to read?

-Mine still lingers deep in my heart.

Rin nibbled in her lip, a habit she recently picked up.

The Lady leaned further in the table and squeezed her hand harder. Her eyes were warm and vulnerable.

-Do not make the same mistake I did.

Rin gulped.

-What was it?

Lady Mother sighed longingly.

-I let my love go. I was arrogant and foolish. I was defeated.

Rin gaped at the demoness.

-H-how…?

-Are you defeated, Rin?

She clenched her jaw. Was she? She thought she wanted this to go on because she had nothing to lose. Did that mean she was defeated?

It left a bitter taste on her mouth.

-Are you going to let it go?

She frowned and squeezed Lady Mother's hand back.

-No!

The demoness nodded and her smile widened into a nasty grin.

-Then teach a lesson to that stubborn son of mine. Show him there is still hope.

Rin's determined glint reappeared in her eyes and she excused herself. She hastened to her bedroom leaving Lady Mother grinning.

The Lady almost felt like patting herself in the back. Hopefully, there would be the day she saw a genuine smile on her son and got her much deserved grandchildren.

She sniffed.

It was the least he could do for his suffering mother.

* * *

-I'm glad you're here, sister.

Sango smiled at her brother. She had missed him too.

-Me too, Kohaku. It was still mean of you to leave without saying anything. If you wished to see Rin that bad why didn't you say it?

Kohaku blushed and looked at his sister beneath his eyelashes. She giggled and patted his head. He grunted.

-So you know my secret. Big deal!

Her smile faded.

-It's not that much of a secret with the way you look at her.

_Sesshomaru would never look at her like that._

She sighed. Rin's sadness still clenched her heart but the slayer was sure that Rin would thank her later when she was married to Kohaku, happy with normal kids and truly loved.

She just needed to give the final push.

-So, Kohaku, have you thought on how you're going to confess to her?

Her brother smiled dreamingly. Oh, yes he did. He couldn't wait. But he frowned.

-I remember seeing Rin looking quite devastated this afternoon. Do you think something happened?

Sango's eyes hardened.

-Don't worry, it was just a childish fit.

* * *

He really tried to focus on his work. He really did. But he was constantly haunted by her delicate face.

When they were at the garden, he couldn't bear to see Rin like that. So he left.

But he regretted it. He should have said something…anything. He needed to wipe that expression from her face.

He was so used to her smile. To her laugh.

How could this happen? Since his father died he had fought this same thing to never happen. He trained his emotions to perfection.

He…he was crumbling.

He smacked his fist on the desk nearly breaking that one too. He turned around and glared at Tenseiga leaning against the wall with Bakusaiga.

He growled.

_Is this some kind of revenge, father?_

If it was…it was working.

* * *

It was not the same. This bitch couldn't even compare to her. She moaned loudly like the whore she was when he thrusted into that spot in her.

So different.

She would cry, beg him to stop, fight him and only moan when it was inevitable. She was so fiery and not boring.

It was always exciting to fuck her.

He didn't even allow the demoness to orgasm as he released his seed in her. He the collapsed on her making her gasp for air. He calmly searched for the katana near his bed and sliced her throat in one unexpected strike.

He closed his eyes reveling in the sound of her dying. Her choked gasps. The sound of her drowning in her own blood.

He smiled. He wished it was _her._

But she left.

He got up, naked and bloody, and ordered his servants to clean the mess while he bathed.

That Isamu was proving to be so useful. He could already feel victory in his tongue as he bathed in the dog lord's blood.

Isamu said that Naomi was in the western palace too. How lucky of him. He could have the human and that fiery demoness in one go.

Terrific.

He just needed to plan the next invasion considering the western's strategy spots and everything would go nicely.

He just needed to keep Sesshomaru busy so he wouldn't interfere with anything.

Takeru would be perfect for the job.

Akio sighed as he washed his long blond hair.

It was a necessary sacrifice.

* * *

Kohaku was heading to his bedroom. As he passed a heavy looking door he heard soft cries coming from it. He stopped and a chill ran through his spine. Whoever was there was in great pain.

Where did this door lead to?

He tried to open it but it would budge. It was heavily reinforced.

A dungeon perhaps.

Kohaku smirked. The door was kind of hidden. Does Rin know of it?

Who knows what kind of atrocities Sesshomaru did behind those walls.

With a determined nod he ran to his bedroom to get his lock picking tools. He glared at the lock and made sure no one was looking. He had to at least give it a try.

Finally, he heard that click and the door opened with a loud screech. He blinked. His lock picking skills were not the best but that was…kind of easy.

He didn't like it.

The cries got louder and he gulped. He had to go on now that he started it. Sesshomaru would probably be pissed if he knew what he was doing. He had to be quick.

He remained crouched and walked through the cells. Most of them were empty but seemed to be recently used. Seems like Sesshomaru didn't like to keep his prisoners for long.

Maybe he ate them.

Brrrr…

When he reached the last cell his eyes widened. He saw a beautiful demoness bloody and beaten. She was the origin to those heartbreaking cries too. She kept repeating the same thing. That she was a failure.

-You're not a failure.

He didn't know why he said it but there was something about her that told him she was anything but that. She seemed to be brave and strong.

The chains that bound her moved as she raised her head to look at him. Her ethereal blue eyes stole his breath away but they seemed to be in so much pain.

How could Sesshomaru do this to such delicate maiden?

-Y-you're a human…

Her eyes widened.

-You s-smell a lot of Rin.

She snarled and tugged at her chains nearly breaking them. He started to feel a little fear.

Maybe not a such delicate maiden.

-I w-won't let you h-harm her!

She screamed. Kohaku smiled. So she knew Rin. She seemed to care about her. He raised his hands.

-I would never hurt Rin.

Sensing no lies she relaxed a bit. The human didn't seem to have bad intentions.

-You s-shouldn't b-be here.

His lips tightened.

-What's your name?

-Why d-do you care?

When he said nothing she gave a choked laugh.

-Naomi.

That name seemed familiar. He remembered Rin saying something about not seeing some Naomi for a while. Rin seemed to care about her.

He smiled.

-What happened to you?

She grinned showing her fangs.

-I t-tried to have a life b-besides pain.

-That doesn't seem a reason to be in a dungeon.

-I-it's for safety m-measures.

He raised an eyebrow.

-Are you dangerous?

-T-to my enemies.

-Why are you here?

Her head dropped and she coughed more blood. He grimaced.

-I'm a s-suspect.

-Do they have proof?

-…no.

He gritted his teeth.

-That doesn't seem fair to me.

Her growl echoed in the cell making him jump.

-You shouldn't be here.

He nodded and got up. There was something nagging him and he said it before he could think about it.

-I promise you'll get out of here.

She seemed surprised but didn't say anything.

* * *

She looked so beautiful. She always did. When she was sleeping she looked like an angel.

He never thought of any demoness like he thought of her.

He even lowered himself to watching her, crouched in the sill of her window.

-That's creepy, son.

He was so lost in his thoughts he nearly fell out of the window. He managed to catch himself and only jumped startled.

Lady Mother was crouched at his side giggling and he glared at her from the corner of his eye. She scoffed.

-What did I tell you about looking at me like that?

He growled.

-Shouldn't you be in bed, you old hag?

She made an insulted expression.

-Why, you ill mannered whelp! I still feel as young as I was five hundred centuries ago!

He turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

-You're not fooling anyone, mother.

She pouted.

-You're a mean son.

She sighed.

-So…have you talked to her?

His expression softened and he looked at the sleeping beauty.

-Well…this Sesshomaru has talked to her but there was not much said.

Lady Mother smiled.

-There is not many like her.

His jaw clenched.

-How can you be so calm about this?

She caressed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

-I just want to see you happy.

She jumped and he saw her walk inside the palace probably to sleep.

He continued to look at Rin, his eyes pained.

_Would I, mother?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Lady Mother to the rescue! Nyah! I'm inspired! Must be a compensation for that nasty writer's block. I love how my brain works. xD Aww thank you all for the reviews you guys are A-W-E-S-O-M-E. **


	18. Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 18**

**Smile**

She woke up to the sound of rain. It had been so long since she had a sleep as good as last night. For some reason she had felt protected and loved. The emotions had tickled her belly making her feel warm and tingly. She sighed. She wished she could feel that way every night.

She sat up and stretched. She frowned as she heard her bones crack and wondered when the last time she exercised a bit was.

She shrugged and proceeded to dress herself in the white kimono with the western symbol on the back. She always felt a strange pride whenever she wore it. It gave her the feeling that no matter what she had a place where she belonged to. She couldn't imagine it in any other way. She brushed her hair and looking at her reflection, she realized.

No matter what happened she couldn't picture a life without her lord and the agitated world of demons.

She couldn't bear with the thought of living for the rest of her life as a normal human amongst…humans.

She whimpered, feeling more intimidated as ever. Sesshomaru had in his hands her entire life.

And she could never hate him for it.

In fact, it made her love him more.

Shaking her head, she snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her door.

-Yes?

-Rin-chan?

She huffed. She was planning to spend all day with her lord so she could maybe give a push in their relationship. Ever since he didn't ban her after knowing her feelings and Lady Mother's encouraging words she had been looking forward for today where she could be a little bolder. She liked _him_ very much but she didn't want _him _interfering with anything.

-What is it, Kohaku-kun?

There was movement on the other side of the door.

-I…I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with…me?

She sighed. If she wanted this to work, today was only her and Sesshomaru.

-I'm sorry, Kohaku-kun but not today.

There was a moment of silence.

-Oh…alright…no problem. I'm sorry for bothering you, Rin-chan.

He sounded surprised and so sad. It made Rin's heart clench but it's not like it was going to kill Kohaku. She had spent lots of time with him before. What would one day do to him?

She heard his footsteps getting fainter and she took a deep breath.

_Kami, give me the strength so I don't run away when I see him._

She giggled nervously and headed for the dining room. She was starving.

* * *

He was not there again. Rin felt both disappointed and relieved. Lady Mother saw the turmoil in her eyes and decided to calm her.

-He said he would skip breakfast to discuss some matters with his councilman.

Rin blushed and looked up at Lady Mother. The demoness smiled knowingly and Rin's blush intensified. Was she _that _easy to read?

She threw a nasty glare at Lady Mother but it quickly faded.

She pouted. She just wanted to be with her lord.

* * *

-How can this be possible, Isamu?

The councilman looked at Sesshomaru nervously and fidgeted with the large map on the desk. He bit his lip roughly enough to drop a small amount of blood.

It caught Sesshomaru's attention and he startled the other inu when he swiped the blood off his chin with his thumb. He licked it clean and Isamu blushed in embarrassment.

His lord reeked of suspiciousness.

If only things were different. He felt beyond miserable. He knew he was the only one his lord truly trusted and to think him of all people was the traitor.

Sesshomaru sighed and pointed at a location in the map.

-This was the last camp. It was well hidden. Yet when this Sesshomaru sent scouts to check how things were going it was completely destroyed. How could the eastern know about it when they weren't even close to that area?

Isamu gulped and nearly had a heart attack when the demon lord slammed his fist on the desk.

-That camp was important!

Isamu averted his eyes and tried to find an explication that didn't involve betrayal.

-M-maybe they have been spying the camp for a while but only now they decided to attack?

There was a moment of silence as the demon lord narrowed his eyes and tilted his head thoughtfully.

-Perhaps you're right. Alas, we have to do something before they gain the upper hand. This Sesshomaru suggests an invasion.

Isamu gasped.

-Are you sure that's prudent? They will be prepared before the army reaches their walls!

Sesshomaru smirked coldly making his councilman shiver.

-That is why they will all drink scent masking potions.

Isamu breathed deeply through his nose. It was a brilliant plan. But he knew that once the invasion started that damn Akio would notice he didn't warn him and kill his family! Still…there could be a chance Sesshomaru would reach the other lord in time.

If he wanted this to work…maybe he should trust his lord's amazing capabilities.

Isamu smiled and nodded.

-A fine plan, my lord.

* * *

Rin huffed and looked boringly at the now cold tea in her cup.

_Where is he?_

It was almost lunch time and he was nowhere to be found. It was raining outside so she couldn't play with Shippo in the garden.

She sighed maybe for the fiftieth time today and drunk the tea in one gulp. She grimaced at the spoiled taste since the tea was cold. She heard a giggle and her eyes met Lady Mother's.

The demoness walked towards her and patted her head. Rin grunted and made a face.

-Don't be like that, Rin. He will lunch with us today.

Her mood brightened at that.

-There ya are, Rin.

Rin blinked and turned towards the voice. Soon enough she saw those dog ears twitching on top of Inuyasha's head. But he wasn't looking at her.

He was looking at Lady Mother.

And she was looking at him too.

Rin's eyes widened and she dreaded their reactions.

Lady Mother's eyes ran the hanyou's form and her nose twitched. Offspring of a demon and a human usually were abominations. They were hideous since their mixed blood couldn't give them neither the appearance of a demon neither of a human. But this one, right before her eyes, was actually…cute.

She smiled wickedly.

_Not to speak of those ears._

Even if he was the proof of her deceased mate's infidelity she was proud that their strong blood made an exception for hanyous.

Inuyasha stood still but held her gaze with ease. He could tell by her features and markings that she was Sesshomaru's mother and for that he couldn't tell if the bastard took after her or he hit his head somewhere in his childhood.

Brrrr…

She took a few steps towards him and his fingers twisted by instinct for Tensaiga. He couldn't help it. So many times he had to draw this sword for someone that looked so much like her. In fact if Sesshomaru was a female they could be twins. He snickered.

At least he inherited his father's manly looks.

_Oh! I gotta use that one on Sesshomaru._

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Lady Mother touching his ear in childish curiosity.

It twitched madly and his leg moved slightly. Oh that felt wonderful!

Wait…

He looked up the Lady and narrowed his eyes. She didn't seem to notice and caressed his ear with renewed vigor and a determined expression on her face.

He yelped.

-H-hey! Lady! Get yer claws o-ooooff m-my ears!

He didn't even notice his leg was twitching too when he heard Rin giggling quietly.

He blushed in embarrassment for acting like some dog even if he was half that. He rudely slapped the Lady's hand away for his ear and waited for her to call him 'filthy' or 'half breed'.

He looked up and a chill ran through his whole body when he saw her freaking smiling.

Sweetly.

She clasped her hands together and said in a soft voice.

-I have wanted to meet the youngest son of my fallen mate for a long time.

His eye twitched.

_Where are the insults? And did she just admit that I'm my father's son like it was no big deal?_

Lady Mother sighed.

-It's true that if things were like before I probably would be the one that treated you worse. But I understand that it isn't your fault our blood runs through your veins. You share it with my Sesshomaru and that is enough.

Inuyasha blinked not used at all being treated by a demon like this. He took a deep breath and decided to give the old hag a chance. She didn't attack him or insulted him yet. He took a step towards her and did a small bow. He was no boot licker.

She smiled again and bowed in return.

Rin watched silently the exchange and her admiration for the Lady increased even more. She huffed. If only her son realized his mistakes like her.

The ear that was caressed twitched again and Inuyasha tucked his arms in his sleeves.

Well, look at that…

Maybe the bastard got really hit in the head somewhere in his childhood.

* * *

Oh, there it was. That delightful shiver that ran through her spine whenever she watched him picking the chunks of raw, bloody meat and tearing them with his deathly fangs. They were all eating peacefully, Inuyasha's moans and Sesshomaru's glares making her laugh like a maniac inside, Sango's warning glances burning her, Shippo's silly faces that he did to her across the table, Kagome's melodic laughter and Lady Mother's elegance. This…this was what felt right. Where she belonged to.

He could feel her nervousness prickling his skin. It made him uneasy. There was anxiousness there too. He wondered what made such emotions dominate her.

All the little hairs in her body stood up as she felt his piercing gaze. She shyly looked up only to see him looking back, blood dripping down his chin and a strange glint in his eyes, predatory.

Once again, she experienced that wonderful tingling in her stomach and she closed her eyes. She stood up and excused herself knowing how much like a fool she probably looked.

She headed for the garden hoping for some fresh air unaware of those eyes that followed until she disappeared.

* * *

He was kind of sad and unmotivated since Rin denied to take a walk with him. He was planning to confess to her on that moment.

He sighed.

_No worries. Tomorrow I'll do it. _

She probably was not in the mood and he understood that considering she seemed pretty upset not long ago. Whatever it was, it was still taking a toll on her.

Kohaku nodded to himself and even though it was raining he decided to walk slowly towards the garden. He always liked to go there to think.

* * *

She breathed in deeply the musk of rain and earth. It quickly calmed her and she sighed, pleased.

She didn't know why she reacted like that. But there was something in his eyes that made her both want to run away and fall in his arms at the same time. It terrified her that she didn't know what to fear. It made her feel weak.

She never has been with a man before. Much less a demon.

She didn't know what that look meant.

But that tingle in her stomach always felt so good. Maybe it was normal to feel this way.

-What are you doing here, Rin? You will get soaked.

She raised her eyes to his, startled. She saw him walking towards her and soon enough he too was soaked. She inwardly giggled at how much of a nuisance his hair was like this.

He supported a long bang in his hand so it didn't cover his eye and he looked at her. He knew that they both looked silly out in the rain getting soaking wet when there was a warm castle right near them. He too liked the rain and most of the times didn't mind it. He only hated fighting in it. But otherwise, it was nice.

Rin fidgeted nervously with her fingers.

-Now you are soaked too, my lord.

If he wasn't so captured by the way her kimono was clinging to her form he would have chuckled.

It made his breath hitch in his throat as the sexual frustration he has been suffering came to the surface. Her flaws made her perfect, her body small and made for his larger one, her nipples sticking in the drenched kimono provoking him, beckoning him like a siren's call…

He cleared his throat and focused on her face. She was frowning and seemed confused. He felt, dare he say, embarrassed since maybe she noticed his none too discreet staring.

He too was confused. These feelings were all new to him. All his life he lived on hatred, numbness and loneliness. She made him feel warm inside. She made him feel alive.

But that frown both on her brows and lips was making him uneasy again. He wished she would smile at him. To make the confusion and pain go away.

He raised a hand and her eyes followed with interest. He hesitantly cupped her face and heard her gasp at his touch. His thumb caressed her lips slowly, tracing them and memorizing their softness until it rested at one end where he tugged it gently upwards. Her eyes were half lidded burning with love.

His voice was soft and so different from the usual indifferent tone.

-Smile for me, Rin.

Dazed, she leaned in and captured his surprised but welcoming lips in a desperate and passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: …Please don't kill me. *hides***


	19. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 19**

**Heartbreak**

She knew it had been a bold, foolish move but how could she resist? He was looking at her with those eyes she loved so much. The more she watched him the more she wanted him. She had fought the inexplicable urge to lick and suck the thumb that had caressed her lips, taunting her. And when she saw his lips move and heard his voice deep and strangely erotic everything snapped. She lunged and followed the impulse to devour him with passion, right there and then.

She had her eyes closed tightly and tried to enjoy the few seconds with his lovely lips before he pushed her away and ignored her for the rest of her human life.

Surprised, unmoving and completely stunned by such ardor he could only stand there and gather his thoughts. He watched with half lidded eyes her closed ones, her expression of pure bliss. He never has felt such fire burning in his veins even when with the other many females he had sated his desires. He noted her pressure lessened as she slowed the rhythm and her desperate sucking and nipping turned shy and uncertain. He felt so torn.

He wanted to show her what she made him feel.

He wanted to feel it more.

But, by the kami, what if it ended up another disgrace?

**We won't find out if we never try. Taste her! Have her! She's ours, other self!**

Just when she was pulling away with heavy sadness and disappointment he growled deep in his throat and took her lips back. She gasped in surprise but quickly moaned and gladly parted her lips for his probing tongue with a little squeal and a blush.

Oh, it felt amazing!

Much better than her subconscious dreams, she concluded. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her neck and the other on her hip pressing her tightly against him and she moaned louder in his mouth at the feeling of his equally soaked body. She shyly raised her hands and dug them in the drenched haori to caress his muscled chest.

She felt something hard hit her back making her groan. The rough texture scratched deeply in her skin and she knew it was a tree. She forgot about the pain and nearly lost every ounce of reason when she swallowed a low moan of his.

It was getting harder to breathe and she made him know it by scraping her blunt nails across his chest and moaning louder, nipping his bottom lip. He released her lips and though it was what she asked she couldn't fight the needy whine. He gave her a devilish smirk and she bit her lip as his mouth trailed down to her neck and lavished it with hungry kisses, nips and licks. He gripped a smooth thigh peeking out from her slightly parted kimono and wrapped it around his waist. He relished in the sounds of her mewls and whimpers and couldn't help but thrust his hips against hers in a slow pace.

With a moan that almost came as a scream she arched her neck not knowing how much the gesture pleased the alpha dog holding her in his arms. He purred contented and nuzzled her neck.

-Rrrrin…

He muttered, sighing.

She frowned. The way he said her name was so familiar. She hummed in absolute happiness and hid her face in his neck. She breathed in his wonderful scent coated now with the rain. She inwardly giggled.

She was going to get a cold.

She moaned loudly as his clothed hardness rubbed against her clit.

This was definitely worth it.

Her blush intensified. She never thought the things she was doing with her lord were possible. She always thought he would never 'lower' himself to it. She nuzzled deeper into his neck seeking some comfort.

_Oh please let this be real…_

She whimpered as he raised his other hand and lifted her chin to kiss her lips once again.

Then she heard a loud gasp and as she opened her eyes and looked confused at Kohaku's heartbroken expression and teary eyes she knew then…

…that this was real.

* * *

He hummed a random tune as he strolled in the garden. His demon slayer's outfit and well…himself was completely soaked by the rain but he wasn't the least fazed by it. His thoughts kept drifting towards Rin and what made her so upset lately. If she would only tell him he was sure that he could help her somehow.

Even if it was for some comfort, damn it!

He sighed. The mystery that was women would forever remain unrevealed for him.

His eyebrow arched as he heard feminine moans and demonic growls. Frowning, he followed the noises and was surprised to see Lord Sesshomaru practically…ahem…humping some female. He couldn't see who it was for her face was hidden in his neck but his breath hitched in his throat for some reason.

And then…

The lord raised her chin and his heart sunk to see his love's big brown eyes close in pleasure as she kissed her own guardian. He couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped him nor his trembling lip.

H-how could she?

He saw her eyes opening to look directly at his and the rage bubbled deep as he took the gesture as a taunting. That she could never be his. That it was preposterous to even imagine such a thing. That he was the fool.

Lord Sesshomaru finally noted his presence and slowly as if painfully leaned away from her and arched an eyebrow at him.

_Arrogant bastard!_

Rin blinked at Kohaku in confusion.

His voice sounded dry and couldn't even transmit the hurt he was feeling as his heart was stabbed mercilessly.

-How could you?

She whimpered, her confusion increasing and feeling miserable at the despair in her dear friend's eyes.

-Kohaku-kun?

His fists tightened and he couldn't take it anymore. He yelled.

-How could you? I love you, you demon whore!

Rin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as tears welled up in her eyes. Sesshomaru growled warningly at Kohaku's stupid insult.

Kohaku looked at the strange pair and felt even more betrayed. Sesshomaru didn't deserve her! He abandoned her for TEN years! He was never there for her! And now he just takes her away from the only person that cared! The tears rolled down his face and he wiped them with his arm, frustrated. He couldn't avoid his loud sob that made Rin's tears break free from her eyes too. He then said with his voice strained and broken.

-I wish you _fucking_ happiness!

He turned around and ran towards the forest. He couldn't bear to enter that castle so soon.

* * *

She remained in the same position. Still sobbing and mumbling incoherent things.

Urgh…

They weren't even together and already things weren't going well. Emotions were frustrating and complicated.

Sesshomaru sighed and tried to think of anything to stop her crying. He spoke softly not to scare her.

-Rin?

She looked at him but her tears didn't cease. He sighed again and reluctantly, awkwardly opened his arms.

-Come here.

She all but fell in his arms, clutching fiercely his haori. Her sobs got louder and her mumbles turned erratic, panicked. He remembered his mother used to brush his hair when he was upset or scared as a little pup and he thought that maybe humans liked it too. So he slowly raised his hand and passed it in her wet hair. She quieted down and nuzzled his chest. He sighed in relief.

-Oh, Rin…cease your crying, little one.

She nodded frantically and tried her best to oblige his bidding. He brushed her hair once again.

-We should get inside.

She nodded again and pulled away from him. He wiped the tears from her puffed, red eyes and placing gently a hand on the small of her back, led her inside the castle towards her bedroom.

* * *

-Understand what I'm saying, Takeru?

The general gulped. Oh, he understood it alright. Still, it looked like a suicide mission.

-Are you sure this is going to work?

His lord grinned showing once again all his fang like teeth that made him shudder.

-Believe me, it's fail proof.

Taker sighed and tried to sink it all in. So with the help of a spy he would infiltrate the castle, keep Sesshomaru busy for a few minutes and wait for the back up to help him escape as soon as that blasted Naomi and human ward were captured by the other secret units. Then he would retake his position on the army that would be invading the western castle and poof!

His lord would kill the dog demon and his vassals by blackmail, have his prized whore and the western lands at his disposal.

And he would have a big, fat bonus.

It all looked very nice but he didn't know if he would be able to distract Sesshomaru for that much time. He was much more powerful than him after all.

Takeru sighed in defeat and his lord's grin widened if that was possible.

-Whatever you wish, my lord.

He was going to die.

* * *

-KOHAKU?

Sango yelled at the top of her lungs, worried. She couldn't find her little brother anywhere. She had asked everyone if they had seen him and much to her displeasure Sesshomaru too and the demon lord between annoyed grunts and a low growl said that he fled towards the forest.

Whatever made his little brother flee she didn't know but Sesshomaru didn't bother to tell her either.

So now she found herself yelling for him in the middle of the forest.

She was starting to get really worried. She didn't know what dangers lurked in this forest and it was getting late.

She stopped dead in his tracks when she heard whimpers and sobs and followed them. She gasped as she saw her little brother sitting in a fallen trunk, his hands covering his face and sobbing.

She looked at him finally understanding.

That damn Sesshomaru and that silly girl!

She knelt in front of him and tried to comfort him the best she could.

He looked up and sniffled.

-S-Sango?

She hugged him tightly.

-Shh. I'm right here, my brother.

He returned the hug and sobbed.

-I l-lost her, sis.

Sango sighed and raised his head between her hands.

-It was her choice. It's her loss.

His hands tightened its grip in her sister's back.

-That's the p-problem! S-she's too innocent! He's a freaking m-monster and she's the only one t-that doesn't see it!

Sango only shushed him and buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting him cry and scream all his heartbreak and frustration.

And with all the 'it's not fair!' and 'she was mine!' she let her own tears fall, joining silently in his little brother's pain.

* * *

**Author's Note: *sniff* There! It is done! Freaking Kohaku! *being a major drama queen right now* **


	20. Intimidation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 20**

**Intimidation**

Sesshomaru sat at his desk thinking about the previous events. He wanted to think that everything was right but it was obvious the memory of her lips made him feel like a complete hypocrite.

How could such a weak creature…a human…make him feel so good? Make him feel better than any other one of his kind ever did?

His ideals, his teachings, his everything…felt so wrong now.

He was just so confused.

There was a knock on the door and he gave permission to whoever was there.

-My lord, I have come to discuss the plan as you requested.

Ah yes, his general.

-Sit down, Masaru.

Sesshomaru growled. He was not in a good mood after all.

The general gulped and did as he was told. He watched as the demon lord stood up and returned with a large map. He unfolded it on top of the desk. Sesshomaru began to point at some areas and listened to all the reports the general gave him about what happened to them. He frowned and grew even more suspicious as he heard the report on that important camp Isamu said was completely destroyed.

-There was one survivor. He's in no good shape but we managed to get some words out of him.

Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue. Masaru took a deep breath.

-Between crazed mumblings and pants I was able to recognize the words orange, shining eyes and brown inu traitor.

Sesshomaru frowned. The orange eyes he knew they belonged to that bastard Akio.

-There are only five brown inus serving this Sesshomaru. Their breed is not as rare as the white inus but still rare.

Masaru nodded and produced a list from his armor covered haori.

-These are the names of all the brown inus in our service.

Taking the list Sesshomaru read them all knowing that _his _name would be there too.

Natsuki

Teiko

Daichi

Daiki

Isamu

He crushed the list in a ball and threw it at his general's face who grunted and rubbed his nose.

Sesshomaru caressed his chin and sighed, frustrated.

-This Sesshomaru wants all of them ready for interrogation this evening.

The general bowed.

-Is there anything else you require of me, my lord?

The demon lord eyed him strangely but just shook his head.

-No, that is all.

Masaru bowed once again and exited the office.

Sesshomaru collapsed in his big chair.

He couldn't believe he was going to interrogate his only friend.

* * *

Inuyasha poked at the guard's nose who was glaring at him for all he was worth. The hanyou giggled rather childishly and muttered.

-Ya guys can't really do nothing, huh? Poor bastard.

-There you are, Inuyasha!

The hanyou cringed knowing that he was going to hear it from his mate about his behavior lately. He would never admit it but he had been practically running from Kagome the entire morning.

Noticing this, the guard's mouth twisted in a small smile.

Inuyasha growled and faced his mate.

-What do ya want, Kagome? Can't ya see I'm busy?

The miko looked between her crazy mate and the silent guard.

-Huh?

The hanyou sighed.

-Look…can we talk later? I really don't want to hear ya yelling at me this soon in the morning.

Kagome's face twisted in an angry scowl and she opened her mouth but Inuyasha quickly covered it with his hand.

-Please, Kagome? I'm asking nicely and all.

She huffed but with a last warning she turned and left. Inuyasha crossed his arms and sighed.

Oh, he knew what that moron was doing.

The hanyou slowly turned to the guard by his side who was looking at him with laughter in his eyes and a wide grin on his face.

Inuyasha growled and poked him roughly on the chest.

-Eyes on the front and face serious, soldier!

The guard promptly resumed his early position but as the hanyou left mumbling and cursing the fellow couldn't help but smile again.

* * *

Rin sighed dreamingly and touched her lips. She had been acting silly since yesterday. Oh, how good it had felt. If she died now she would die happy.

It had been even better than any of her countless dreams.

But with a confused frown she recalled Kohaku's actions too. She felt terrible but she didn't blame herself for a change. She didn't know after all and she could never see herself more than a friend to Kohaku and vice versa.

She only needed her lord to be happy.

*Flashback*

_Rin sneaked out of her bedroom as quietly as possible and made her way to the dining room. She felt a little hungry and couldn't sleep. She kept daydreaming about the kisses and hot touches. _

_She blushed bright red as that tingling in her most private area returned. She felt embarrassed since she was not that naïve and knew that she was still aroused. _

_She sighed in relief as she saw a servant and asked politely for a snack. She was pleasantly surprised when said servant smiled warmly and hurried to bid her will. _

_Well, it looked like today was a good day._

_She carefully opened one of the large, heavy doors and entered the dining room. She turned and was startled to find the tormentor of her fantasies speaking to some guard. She bit her lip and pondered if she should forget her hunger and run back to bed or stay and wait for…anything._

_It didn't help that he was dressed for bed already too. _

_Damn that yukata, she thought. So tight and silky. _

_Her breath hitched in her throat as he dismissed the guard and his eyes found hers. He blinked once and if she didn't know her lord better she would have thought he was embarrassed too._

_He walked towards her with slowness that Rin could only call mocking. _

_He raised an eyebrow in that manner of his._

_-It is a bit late for you being still awake, Rin._

_She opened her mouth but closed it again like a gaping fish. _

_Heh…look at that, he was right._

_She gulped and hoped that she was not making some weird face or blushing like hell._

_-I…I feel a little hungry and…_

_She decided to whisper the last words like a dirty secret._

_-…can't sleep._

_The corners of his mouth tugged slightly upwards and she felt like kissing him and punching him at the same time.  
_

_He hummed and she could only stare. Kami, she wanted to talk to him about what happened. She wanted to know if it had meant as much to him as to her._

_The servant appeared and gave her something to eat and she thanked him. She stood there stupidly with a scalding bowl of soup in her hands and she looked up shyly at her lord._

_His eyes softened and she smiled._

_-Good night, Rin._

_And then he left._

_With a yelp she dropped the bowl on the table with a loud 'thud'!_

_-Damn! That was hot!_

_The bowl…not the…_

_She sighed._

*End Flashback*

She smiled and hummed some random tune as she brushed her hair and dressed herself to eat breakfast.

In the dining room she was surprised to see everyone was already there except Sesshomaru. Seeing her disappointment, Lady Mother sniffed her, which was really weird, and grinned.

-My son will not join us this morning, Rin. He's discussing important 'lordly' things again.

Rin giggled and rolled her eyes. She sat and served herself.

-Missing your lover already, Rin?

She froze as she heard those words leave Kohaku's mouth. She raised her head a bit to peer at him and saw him and Sango glaring on the seats in front of her. She gulped.

Inuyasha was choking on a meat bone and Kagome was smacking him on his back to help him.

He spat it out and gasped.

-S-since when…Rin has a…lover?

_Oh kami…here we go again._

-I don't have a lover, Inuyasha-kun.

Rin answered through gritted teeth and continued eating.

-Pffft, that was not what I saw yesterday.

She decided to ignore him.

_Just keep eating._

She could feel Inuyasha's and Kagome's gaze burning her but she just kept eating.

-What's the matter, Rin? Are you embarrassed? Did he reject you?

Kohaku just didn't know when to shut up.

-Kohaku-kun?

Kagome asked in concern but the slayer had his whole attention on the girl that stubbornly kept eating like no one was talking to her.

Like he meant nothing.

-Don't like to hear the truth, huh? You're just another delusional virgin for him to fuck with! He will NEVER love you!

Well, that broke the dam.

Dropping her chopsticks, she stood up nearly knocking the chair backwards and slammed her fists on the table, screaming at the top of her lungs.

-FUCK YOU!

The room went silent. Inuyasha had a smug smile on his face and Kagome was pale like a ghost. Sango looked like she wanted to kill someone and Miroku was just confused. Shippo kept eating.

Grown up problems weren't his business after all.

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened them and smiled coldly at Kohaku's shocked expression.

-Excuse me. I lost my appetite.

She turned to leave but Lady Mother's voice stopped her.

-Let me go with you. I could use a walk in the garden.

Rin sighed in relief. She really didn't want to leave alone right now.

She waited for the lady to reach her and together they left the dining room.

Inuyasha slumped down on his seat.

-Well, damn.

He frowned.

_What the fuck was that all about?_

* * *

-Don't worry about it. That slayer was being really rude.

Rin sighed and nodded. She nervously wetted her lips.

-It's just…he's not like this…

That familiar tightening in her throat and the smell of salt reached her nose. Tears pooled her eyes.

-He's my best friend. He's a sweet person.

She wiped her eyes. She was tired of crying for men! If she ever cried for a man it should be of happiness! She stopped and Lady Mother stopped too. The Lady awkwardly wiped the tears from her face and gave a weak smile.

-I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just…angry and…disappointed.

Rin sobbed.

-I-It's not my fault he…he…fell in l-love with me!

This time, Lady Mother's smile grew strong and confident.

-Of course not. We can't help whom we love.

She squeezed Rin's hands.

-If there's something I learned with love, it was that when we really love that someone, no matter their flaws or attributes, their actions or thoughts…we just love. And it hurts.

She looked into the human's eyes.

-But what life is there without hurting?

Rin sighed.

-Pretty shallow I guess…

Rin snorted.

-We're just a bunch of masochists, heh?

Lady Mother snorted softly too.

-Maybe.

The demoness patted her shoulder.

-What I mean is that this is…ok. Just let the slayer keep…what would Inuyasha say?

Rin giggled.

-Bitching? XD

Lady Mother laughed too.

-Yes, that.

Rin nodded and before she could stop herself she hugged Lady Mother.

The Lady's body went still for a moment but Rin just mentally shrugged and hugged harder.

After a few moments of 'freaked out', Lady Mother relaxed and awkwardly returned the embrace.

_Urgh, I haven't been hugged since Sesshomaru was a tiny, cute, fluffy pup._

Lady Mother sighed.

_He sure wasn't such a problem as he is now._

They parted and Rin rubbed the back of her neck.

-Love intimidates me now.

The demoness chuckled.

-You're not alone.

Rin didn't know if that soothed her or scared her more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh…GODS! My brain is frozen. ;_; I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much ice scream at once. *sigh* So if this chapter sucks blame it on the delectable icy treat. And once again, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and patience and interest for this story of mine. This hug is for you. *hugs***


	21. Tortured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 21**

**Tortured**

She watched the cloudless blue sky, frowning. Lady Mother had excused herself after her wise words leaving Rin with her troubled thoughts.

Part of her wanted to let go all excuses and just…free herself. Let herself be driven by a mortal's desires and selfishness. Be human.

The other, less primitive but nonetheless passionate, wanted to wait for…something. She was well aware that this was no common romance. She knew that her lord was different even for a demon. Deep inside, guarded by the icy golden orbs was an emotional spiral that goes round and round in confused and uncertain twists. Even if he would never admit it, Rin knew that her lord was the most sensitive of them all. The way he acted but recoiled in himself was proof of that.

She would have expected him to burst in her room the following morning and demand a conversation about whatever sparked in them.

But he remained there. Upstairs. Lying to himself probably.

Confused and, dare she say, terrified.

Like she was.

She groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose somewhat in a pathetic way to comfort herself. She had no idea what to do.

Lady Mother's advice was just giving her a headache.

Inhaling the fresh scent of the flowers in the garden she started to walk. The cheery melody of the birds singing calmed her, her brown eyes shining beneath the sun's rays.

Looking to the left then to the right she bent down and clumsily removed the comfortable slippers from her feet. She sighed as she felt the soft earth beneath her. She had missed this. She had never bothered being barefoot. Not in her childhood and certainly not now. It was her way of 'becoming one' with nature.

She was almost at her peak of serenity when a brash voice roughly snapped her out.

-Oi! Rin! I've been looking for ya!

She blinked and focused on the hanyou that was running towards her, slightly panting. His ears were twitching and reddened.

_Cute._

She thought with a warm smile.

-Really, Inuyasha-kun? What is it you want my presence for?

He bit his bottom lip as if uncertain.

-I don't wanna seem nosy or anything…but I wish to know what happened between Kohaku and you. You guys seemed pretty good friends to me.

Rin sighed. She knew that Inuyasha's intentions were good and he only wanted to protect her. She had always adored him but he has never been understanding when things weren't to his liking.

Being head over heels with his brother was one of them. They weren't fighting anymore and they could stand each other's presence but the uneasiness and hostility was still there.

Well…Inuyasha has been less challenging since Sesshomaru revived his beloved Kagome. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. After all, her lord proved that he could be a good person more than once.

She took a deep breath and hoped that her 'father' hanyou wouldn't hate her afterwards.

-Kohaku is…in love with me.

Inuyasha gave her a 'you don't say' look and she restrained a giggle. He nodded.

-Go on.

She nibbled on her lip.

-I…broke his heart…in the most merciless way, I guess.

He raised an eyebrow momentarily reminding her of her lord and she shuddered.

-He…saw me with another…someone he didn't see…'fit' for me.

The hanyou grimaced.

-Ouch. So that was what he meant with lover, right? Spill it out then, kiddo. Who owns your heart?

She closed her eyes and mentally prayed. She said his perfect name, breathless.

-Sesshomaru.

She watched as his eyes widened comically and his lips parted in a silent gasp. If the situation wasn't so serious she would have laughed.

She whimpered when his eyes narrowed to cold slits once more reminding her of _him._

He took a deep breath.

_Damn you, Sesshomaru!_

But as he watched Rin's fearful expression he couldn't be angry. Disappointed, yes. But sweet Rin didn't deserve his rage. He knew the tricks of love and one could not help whom one loves.

And maybe there was hope. If his brother and Rin were engaged in something enough to break another man's heart their relationship wasn't so ridiculous after all.

He snorted. Oh the irony, Sesshomaru. Right into father's footsteps.

-The slayer's right. He isn't fit for you.

Rin winced as if struck. Inuyasha's eyes softened in sympathy.

-But if he makes ya happy who am I to take that away from ya.

His heart fluttered as Rin gifted him with a beautiful smile and lunged herself into his arms nearly knocking the air out of him.

_Kid's got strength._

-Oh, thank you, Inuyasha-kun! You have no idea how much your opinion means to me!

He blushed feeling a bit awkward with all this.

-Keh! But if he hurts ya I'm seriously gonna kick his ass like never before!

Rin only giggled and nodded.

* * *

Jaken entered his study, trembling. His lord had been in an uncontrollable angry and sulky mood since morning and it didn't seem to improve. His aura flowed thickly from his form in crimson waves constantly reminding the lowly imp how unworthy and powerless he was in comparison.

Jaken sighed dreamingly, grateful to have such master.

He jumped and almost peed himself when Sesshomaru released a feral snarl that he hasn't heard since…decades maybe.

-What do you want, Jaken?

Jaken gulped.

-T-the s-s-s-subjects are r-ready for interrogation, my l-lord!

He heard a deep and long groan and his heart fluttered. He heard shuffling of paper and writing. He didn't dare to raise his eyes though.

-Tell Masaru this Sesshomaru will be there in a moment.

Jaken nodded and hurried to bid his orders.

As the door closed, the demon lord sighed tiredly. He felt worn out which was surprising. He had dealt with many wars but for some reason this one was taking a toll on him.

He rose from his chair and closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

_She plagues my mind._

* * *

Isamu was so nervous. Scratch that, he was terrified! He had watched many times his lord interrogate and he knew that his methods were accurate and…not very gentle. He gulped as he heard his subtle footsteps, his aura enraged and dominating.

He wanted to whine and beg for forgiveness. Explain everything.

He didn't want to die.

Not like this.

He had been minding his own business when the general himself ordered him to meet him at the main hall with his fellows brown inus. He had been confused until when he finally saw Masaru again he explained the reason why they were there and he immediately paled.

And now, as he gazed at his lord's magnificent form he knew…forgiveness was long forgotten.

* * *

He watched them all. One by one.

They reeked of nervousness and fear.

Natsuki.

If one could remove the innumerous scars that marred her voluptuous body she would be a considerable pretty demoness. She was one of his sergeants. Her brown hair was short, only reaching the base of her small neck. Her nose stood proud and slightly curved, cheeks round and blushed, lips thin and stubborn, eyes small and narrowed. Fluffy bangs, much like his own, waved in front of dark, purple orbs.

He had always admired her determination and courage in a battlefield.

He had trusted her with a secret or two.

She could be the one.

But there was something in her aura that didn't seem as scared as it should be if she was guilty.

He leaned away from her face and inspected the next one.

Teiko.

She was nothing special, really. Brown hair as usual for her type of inu, big innocent gray eyes twinkling in adoration for him, small and fragile looking body, twitching lips. Pretty young too.

She could barely suppress her trembling.

He grunted. She was just a servant.

No. She was definitely not the one.

Daichi and Daiki.

The twins.

They had a certain curious appearance. Their brown hair was short, brushing the nape of their necks. They had a striking white stripe in the middle of it, starting at the bangs near their foreheads till the edge. Striking, cunning green eyes that always had a playful glint in them. Slender and slightly muscled bodies.

Trusted friends of his deceased father.

They were members of his court and had many times given previous advices.

There was a time when they weren't on best terms with Sesshomaru. They didn't agree on his ruthless ways after his father died. But that was it.

They were almost annoyingly loyal to him. They knew better than to betray him at a time like this.

They were out of the list too.

He sighed as he met terrified hazel eyes.

That only left Isamu…

He had always had a strange affection towards the inu. They grew up together.

Sometimes, Isamu knew him better than he himself did.

His brown hair reached his hips, neatly combed. No bangs obscured his eyes. A curved green marking adorned his left cheek.

He felt his heart sink when he inspected his aura. He hadn't had this feeling since…his father died for Inuyasha.

Betrayal.

His amber eyes shined dangerously and it didn't calm him or pleased him when Isamu grew even more scared.

_This Sesshomaru trusted you…_

He grasped his councilman's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

-Please, tell me it isn't true.

He whispered. Isamu gulped and he felt tears sting his eyes.

He failed them all.

His family, his lord, these lands…his friend.

Not needing any more explanations, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded. He stepped aside and ordered his general, pointing at Isamu but not bearing to look at him.

-Lock him up…and free Naomi.

* * *

-So…is everything prepared?

Takeru nodded mindlessly.

-Yes, my lord. The army awaits your lead.

Akio grinned cruelly. The imaginative scent of blood taunted his nostrils already.

-Perfect.

He turned looking fearsome plated in spiked, black armor. His hakama and haori matched with a crimson color, his long blond hair was tied up in a high knot, long bangs brushing his shallow cheeks.

His boots were black and a bit heavy but he didn't mind.

The fire demon's orange eyes glowed brutally in a show of power.

Takeru bowed and handed his lord his two headed spear, taller than Akio himself. It was silver, adorned with gruesome signs of death; its sharp blades lusted for blood and from it flowed a thick aura of corruption.

Sickly grin glued on his lips, he marched towards the entrance of his castle where his large army waited silently for him.

Nobody dared to move for a few moments as they gazed at their leader expectantly.

He gripped his spear tighter and raised it with a mighty shout.

-THE WEST IS OURS!

His soldiers cheered his glory, motivated and marched towards battle!

* * *

She panted and turned, moaning in pleasure and arching from her bed.

*Dream*

_-Yes!_

_She felt him smirk against her neck. He kissed her passionately.  
_

_-Do you like this, sweetness?_

_She gasped and moaned, her cheeks flustered as he continued to touch her…__there__._

_He continued to lavish her neck with kisses and nips nearly making her undone. _

_-Tell me…_

_Her eyelids dropped half way. She felt dazed. _

_His touch was too much._

_His fingers quickened the pace and her legs trembled._

_-Oh, kami! Yes! YES!_

_He growled his approval and raised his other hand to pinch roughly one perked nipple._

_She screamed as she finally reached her peak._

*End Dream*

She gasped loudly as her eyes shot open. She was all sweaty and hot. Moving her arms a bit she raised her head and blinked in confusion at the sticky substance between the fingers of the hand that had been laying between her legs.

Panting, realization hit her.

She let her head drop back to the pillow tiredly.

* * *

**Author's Note: The final battle's coming and Rin is having hentai dreams… *shakes head* I'm such a perv.**


	22. Confess!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 22**

**Confess!**

She was so tired.

It was the third time she almost dropped her face to her breakfast. And the others were sending her weird looks.

Her lord was more subtle but he seemed, dare she say, curious?

She wasn't used to be the centre of attention but she was so exhausted she couldn't even blush in embarrassment.

Who knew dreams could be so unmerciful?

She could still feel her lover's touch.

_Everywhere. _

She sighed heavily and tried to clear her blurry mind and even blurrier eyes.

Just. One. More. Bite.

As she raised her chopsticks for that one final mouthful the pace was incredibly slow which earned her all kinds of amused glances. Inuyasha's cheeks were puffed and his face was red with the strain of holding back his laughter.

They all knew she was struggling to remain awake but she was too stubborn to admit it.

Almost there.

Just when she was going to bite down…

-Rin.

Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly. She dropped her chopsticks startled and pouted at the mess.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and fell off his seat laughing like an idiot while Kagome glared at him.

_Jerk._

Rin thought.

She raised her head shyly to meet his eyes.

-Yes, my lord?

He seemed thoughtful for a moment.

-It is obvious that you are tired. Did you not sleep well?

She gulped and looked down at her plate.

-I prefer not to talk about it here, Lord Sesshomaru.

He hummed but nodded. He got up and bent down to whisper in her ear.

-You're going to sleep some more after you're done eating. Then meet this Sesshomaru at his study. I want to know what ails you.

Her eyes fluttered, dazed. Her love was so close.

She weakly nodded and he left with graceful strides.

Looking around she saw Kohaku and Sango with their usual death glares.

Rin was surprised with herself with how quick she accepted this.

She saw Miroku who remained completely oblivious and Shippo with his usual innocence.

She saw Kagome with a smile Rin didn't know if it was good or bad.

And when she met Inuyasha's eyes he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He knew that she was flustered.

She wanted to punch him in the head for that.

She ate the rest of her breakfast determined and went to her much needed sleep.

* * *

The heavy door opened with a screech. Naomi glared at it.

_Someone should fix that door._

Her eyes widened as she saw in the darkness the silhouette of a big male dragging a defeated looking smaller one. She gulped. The bigger one then spoke.

-You're Naomi, right?

She could only nod, still weakened.

-I am Masaru, Lord Sesshomaru's general.

Her heart sunk. What business a _general _had with her?

But to her surprise the male knelt by her and started to release her from her chains. She gasped in relief as the ones in her wrists and neck opened. As soon as she was free she raised her hand to rub the sure-to-be-there mark on her neck.

She heard a faint whimper and she gasped as the smaller one replaced her on the chains. Forgetting the general she crawled weakly towards the new prisoner and smiled sadly as she saw hazel eyes once again.

-So…you couldn't escape?

Masaru narrowed his eyes at her, slightly suspicious.

-Do you know this inu, demoness?

She ignored him.

Isamu returned her smile.

-We both knew…that this wouldn't last long.

He took a deep breath.

-I just regret that he found out like this.

Naomi couldn't reply since she found herself being dragged away by an impatient general. She felt really bad for the councilman since she knew very well that he wasn't the least an evil one.

She screeched in pain as her eyes met light after kami knows how much time in the darkness. She rubbed her eyes and fought the tears already spilling from her eyes.

Masaru sighed, feeling a little guilty for not warning before and he awkwardly caressed her back.

-Come, demoness. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you.

Her heart sped up in fear with just the mention of his name. The things he had done to her to get answers, even if understandable, were beyond painful and she didn't want to go through that again.

She reluctantly nodded and followed the big, armored male.

She let her eyes roam through the halls. The simple hard walls were decorated with paintings, war trophies and some impressive furs of terrific foes. She couldn't help but stop in front of one of the paintings.

Masaru sensed this and stopped too. Seeing what she was admiring he smiled.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts.

-A fine battle. He made his father very proud that day.

Her eyes softened as she watched the young but determined inu looking at his sire with adoring eyes as he knelt before him and presented the three heads of a bird demon, a bear demon and an ice witch. He was covered in blood and gore but for some twisted reason it only made the scene more special and beautiful.

-Those three were the leaders of a band of aspiring revolutionaries that plotted against Inu no Taisho's reign. They had been in hiding for three years until Lord Sesshomaru volunteered to deal with the pests.

Naomi looked curiously at the general, no longer intimidated by his big size, silently asking for more.

Masaru tensed a bit as he found this demoness very beautiful, a slight blush tinted his cheeks.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his nonchalant composure.

-He revealed a cunning and superior intellect, the strength of a warrior and a right but unmerciful judgment to all of the western lands and of course his father.

She inspected the painting once more, taking in every detail. The softness of their features, the daylight on their ethereal looking bodies.

But as she saw the former lord's eyes the pride was definitely there along with something else. Something much stronger and dominating.

Inu no Taisho's eyes looked almost…sad as he gazed at his firstborn. Pity too.

It confused her.

-Why does he look sad?

She muttered. She looked at Masaru with questioning eyes.

His featured hardened and his mouth thinned. She frowned. Clearly she had stroked a nerve.

He sighed heavily.

-The former lord was wiser than you could ever imagine.

He turned and resumed the walking. She followed but the confusion was still there.

She realized she knew absolutely nothing about her lord or these lands.

They stopped in front of two large doors. His famous aura just across them. Masaru sighed.

-Look, whatever is discussed behind these doors do NOT mention what we have been talking about that painting earlier and that also means the lord's past.

Masaru shivered visibly and Naomi arched an eyebrow.

-He is…extremely…sensitive about it.

She nodded and with a final glance, Masaru left her.

She knocked and readied herself.

-Enter.

She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. The room was well lit and his unique scent was everywhere. It made her uneasy since she couldn't see him.

She whipped her head around trying to catch a glimpse of her lord but it was like he wasn't there. Which was a lie since his aura caressed hers with every step she took forward.

_And the fact that he told me to enter._

She frowned.

_Urgh, I'm not in the mood for his games._

-AH!

She jumped startled as an elegant, striped hand with long claws rested on her shoulder with a firm grip. His chest rumbled behind her back with amused growls. She twirled around to face his usual emotionless face but there was a faint line on his jaw that told her he was stressed.

She cleared her throat and bowed low.

-My lord wished to see me?

He hummed and raised her chin so she could look in his eyes.

-You will be disappointed if you are expecting an apology.

Her eyes widened as she realized she didn't even thought about it.

He slightly tilted his head and smirked.

-Think of it as a warning should you ever feel the 'need' to betray your lord. However, this Sesshomaru is pleased that you remained loyal.

She could not help the little smile that escaped her lips. She could see it in his eyes.

He trusted her. Even if it was just a tiny bit.

-I shall always remember your words, my lord.

He hummed once again as if deep in thought. Her breath hitched and quickened as he raised one finger and traced the mark on her neck with a claw, cold eyes apprehensive.

-This will not do…

He muttered.

She was a bit afraid. Her instincts were screaming at her to run for having him so close to such a vital spot.

-W-What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru just loved to tease. He was amused at the expressions running across Naomi's face. He could read her like a book.

He gave her more space but remained tracing the mark.

-This Sesshomaru wants you to hide whatever marks you have in your body that resulted from the time you were captive. Especially in Rin's presence. I will not have her worrying over you or bothering me with useless scolding at a time like this.

She smiled and nodded.

She had missed Rin.

-If she asks you, you will say that you have been in training which is what you will do starting tomorrow. You will be trained as a bodyguard as well as a personal servant for Rin.

Once again, Naomi nodded.

-Hn. Call for a servant, they will lead you to your new quarters.

He then turned around and sat at his desk resuming whatever he was doing before.

-You're dismissed.

She bowed and hurried to leave.

* * *

She woke up and her mouth widened in a huge yawn. She grunted when there was a 'crack' sound when she closed her mouth.

_Urgh, I hate when this happens._

She rotated her lower jaw until the weird feeling was gone.

She then remembered that she was to see her lord to discuss what disturbed her sleep and she groaned.

_What the hell was I thinking? Am I really going to discuss my erotic dreams with Lord Sesshomaru? _

She wrinkled her nose and glared at her reflection.

_I hate myself sometimes._

With a long sigh she just figured to get this over with while she had the guts.

She walked languidly towards his study not anticipating at all whatever conversion they might end up with.

She heard his voice even before she knocked.

-Come in, Rin.

She opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk writing in a particularly long scroll.

She fought the urge to laugh. He looked so serious and determined as he help the scroll with one hand and wrote with the other. The other end of it was bent over the desk and sprawling on the floor. She raised her foot not to step on it and sat on the chair in front of him.

After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru folded the scroll and placed it in the pile of the other ones.

His eyes met hers and she blushed. She promptly looked down.

-So Rin…you know you can tell anything to this Sesshomaru. I will not have you roaming my palace barely conscious. You must understand that while it is peaceful inside, outside evil lurks.

She nodded and bit her lip. She raised her head and fiddled with her fingers.

-Do you dream, Lord Sesshomaru?

He blinked.

He dreamed alright.

_But this Sesshomaru dreams like a dog. _

He felt something that he was sure he never felt. It was a bit suffocating like he felt disapproval for an action that he could not avoid.

He was embarrassed.

He didn't want to tell his ward that his dreams majorly consisted in chasing small creatures in the forest or digging holes. There were times when his dreams approached a rational side and held some meaning but they were kind of rare.

When he was dreaming he was what he really was. Period.

Besides, they have been getting pretty weird with his sexual frustration lately.

So he chose to avoid the question.

-This Sesshomaru believes that his dreams have no relevance in this conversation, Rin.

She smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her neck. Her blush deepened and he raised an eyebrow.

-Have you been having troubling dreams?

She unconsciously batted her eyelashes in a seductive manner and he could barely suppress the lusty growl rising in his throat.

_Heh…I wouldn't call them troubling since they feel so good._

She just did the same as her lord. Avoided the question.

But her answer left a rather awkward environment around them.

-I've been thinking a lot lately…about…some things that have been happening.

She looked at him knowingly.

His mouth felt dry for a second. He was not pleased at all with the turn of events. He was not ready yet to discuss such a delicate matter that held their unique relationship in its grasp.

_Human. Human!_

His subconscious taunted.

Her breathing quickened and her heart raced. This is it. She was going to tell him and vocalize what he already knew. She was going to tell him what she had told Kagome and Inuyasha.

Looking up at him she saw his confused expression but she knew that there could not be a chance such as this ever again.

She took a deep breath and held his hand (that was resting on the desk) on hers. He looked at her blankly as she reddened even more.

-I love you!

He was startled by her confession and he quickly tore his hand from hers like he had been burned.

She succumbed to despair, she covered her face with her hands and cried as she took his reaction as a disgusted rejection.

He watched as his not so little anymore Rin crumbled before his eyes. His heartbeat was frantic in his chest.

Only one thing stupidly on his mind and the only one thing he wanted to cease right now.

_Rin is crying!_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took longer than normal. Inspiration abandoned me until it returned to me yesterday and I was finally able to finish this chapter. *giggles* Sesshomaru dreams like a dog. *whispers* You tell no one!**


	23. Patience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 23**

**Patience**

A mistake.

That was what this all had been.

She should have been afraid when she saw him wounded in the forest.

She should have died in the village with her kind instead of running away from the wolves.

She shouldn't have followed him.

He shouldn't have protected her.

Pathetic as she was it only made her cry harder. No, she didn't believe in fate or destiny. And even if such existed hers and her lord's were never intertwined.

-A mistake…

She murmured.

She heard him shift in his seat. She gulped. She knew he was upset.

Why wouldn't he?

She was sure that he only tolerated her presence because she didn't dare bother him with her feelings!

She just…ruined everything.

She shouldn't even be alive right now…

…but that was his fault.

Rin peeked through her hands that hid her shame to see his beautiful face. Her lord was so magnificent and she was but a puny moth bewitched by his light.

She sighed and gathered her last portion of courage before he came to the conclusion that she had never been worthy.

She raised her head and met his gaze. She tried to stop but even when her sobs silenced her tears continued to spill.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed.

This pain in his chest…it was getting worse. It was so strange. He had never felt anything like this before. Whenever he looked at Rin it was like it exploded.

He hated it when Rin cried.

The demon lord got up and Rin flinched, already predicting what was to happen. But to her surprise, he just took a scrap of silk from his desk and extended it to her. She looked up confused but his head was inclined in a way that his silver bangs covered his eyes.

Such a kind gesture from her lord shouldn't be wasted so she accepted it and wiped her tears away. But no matter how much she fought them they wouldn't stop.

Then it dawned on her…

Dear kami, was HE comforting her? Pitying her?

She let out a loud sob and wailed.

It was more than she could take.

Sesshomaru leaned against the desk feeling suddenly tired.

What was he to do?

He didn't know what to answer because, sincerely, he didn't know what he felt anymore. And it surprised and angered him that he was feeling anything at all. That it bothered him so much.

If he didn't care for Rin he wouldn't have been protecting her ever since he met her as a child.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

His fists tightened.

_You should have known better than to leave those last words to me._

His eyes hardened.

_You already knew this was going to happen, didn't you father?_

-Rin.

She visibly jumped and looked at him with fearful eyes.

His voice was soft contradicting his conflicted features.

-Cease your crying, little one.

Her mouth opened for a few seconds before she gulped that knot in her throat down and nodded frantically.

Her eyes widened a tiny fraction when his fingers brushed her cheek in a ghostly caress.

They were lost in each other's gaze, looking for the answers that were never there.

Entranced by her feelings, she brought his hand to her cheek and held it there.

-I…don't understand.

She muttered.

He traced her lips with his thumb. That hunger was rising within.

-Neither does this Sesshomaru.

She blinked and another tear fell. She sniffled and then giggled.

-I'm a crybaby. I'm starting to understand your irritation with such displays.

He gripped her chin, making her gasp.

-Don't say that.

He caught the tear and observed it.

The ambient calmed and made Rin more at ease. She watched the midday sunrays reflect on her lord's hair making him somewhat glow. His expression was peaceful yet tired and it made her think that maybe, just maybe, her lord was feeling worse than she was. That thought stopped her tears almost instantly.

The tear in his finger disappeared as well as his peace. His eyes returned to hers.

-Why have you told me this now, Rin?

Her hands wouldn't stop trembling.

-I'm afraid I don't even know, my lord. But…what is done cannot be undone, right?

She closed her eyes and sighed.

-I will accept whatever you deem fit for me.

She opened them.

-Just don't ask me to pretend it didn't happen.

-This Sesshomaru still wishes you by his side.

She looked up, surprised.

He blinked but his voice lost any trace of emotion.

-You think I would have oppressed your feelings? What dishonorable opinion do you have of this Sesshomaru?

She shook her head desperately.

-I didn't mean to offend you.

Her voice lowered.

-You mean the world to me…

His lips twitched in a fleeting smile. He looked at the window, silently avoiding her gaze.

-You shouldn't proclaim such things to a demon like me, Rin.

She gulped but bravely approached him and held his hand.

-I know who you are.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it in a way that she could feel the sharpness of his fangs, his eyes never leaving hers.

-Do you?

She smiled a silly smile.

-Of course I do. And your fangs are tickling me, Lord Sesshomaru!

His mouth betrayed him and he gave her one of his rare smiles that seemed meant only to her.

Her own widened to the point she was grinning openly.

-You should smile more often. It is breathtaking.

He arched an eyebrow and unconsciously squeezed her hand.

-This Sesshomaru care not what his smile looks like, Rin.

She blushed.

-Oh…I'm sorry.

Her tone saddened.

-I guess I got a little carried away.

-Rin…

She gave a shaky sigh and she prayed not to cry again.

-Yeah?

He breathed deeply through his nose.

-This is not a 'yes'.

Her lip trembled but she nodded.

-It isn't a 'no' either.

She frowned.

-This…matter requires time. Time that this Sesshomaru currently does not have.

He growled and her eyes widened.

-You'll have to forgive me but I'm not entirely accepting of all of this.

She bit her lip.

-I…I understand, my lord.

She bowed and opened the door. She looked back and whispered.

-I'm sorry.

And she left.

Sesshomaru's claws raked through the desk leaving a mark as he growled angrily.

_But the memory of your lips still burn mine, Rin. Are you making me finally insane? _

_Human…_

* * *

-How long?

-Two days, my lord.

Akio frowned.

-The soldiers are getting too lazy. With so many stops, Sesshomaru may already know that something is amiss and be prepared!

The general's lips thinned in mild irritation.

-With all due respect, Lord Akio, we have been marching for thirty-four hours now. If we want to have a chance to win, the army needs to be at its best!

Akio sighed and nodded.

-I know! I know!

His orange eyes glowed brighter as he gripped his spear tighter and giggled rather childishly.

-I just can't wait to bathe in their blood and have a good fuck with dearest Naomi!

His lip stuck out in a mocking pout.

-I hope the dog hasn't soiled her though. That would be a shame…

Takeru crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

_I doubt Sesshomaru would touch something you did, you depraved lunatic!_

But he gave him an obviously fake smile.

-I'm sure Naomi remains untouched by others, my lord.

Akio hummed and his expression turned serious.

-By the way…do you have it?

Takeru sighed and reluctantly handed an old scroll to Akio.

-Are you sure of this, my lord? The witch told me that there was a high chance that your soul would be lost forever.

The fire demon gave a chilly giggle.

-I am 100% sure, Takeru.

Akio's eyes changed with sadness and bitter anger. It was frightening how quickly his mood could change. Instability all over his being.

-My soul has been beyond salvation for centuries anyway.

He carefully guarded the scroll inside his armored haori.

-I have nothing to lose.

Takeru unconsciously took a step back and nodded, defeated.

Akio cleared his throat and headed towards his tent.

-I shall attune with the scroll tonight. Make sure no one disturbs me.

Takeru turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

-Whatever you wish, my lord.

* * *

Kagome giggled but it quickly turned into a moan as his tricky lips kissed their way down her neck.

-Inuyasha…stop…

His ears twitched and he smirked.

-I can see clearly that is not what ya want, priestess.

He nuzzled her neck fondly.

-I have not remarked ya yet…

She covered her mouth to quickly muffle the loud moan when his fingers subtly entered her robes and caressed her in her most sacred place.

-Inu…Inuyasha…this is not the time…

She looked around the long (and thankfully empty) hall. She narrowed her eyes at him but his dazed grin only widened.

-…nor the place.

He kissed her passionately and pressed his body tighter against hers.

-That's hardly a problem…

She sighed, exasperated. He shrugged and started to undress her. She caught his hands and pushed him away.

-For kami's sake, Inuyasha, your brother is right behind that door next to you!

He crossed his arms like a pouting child.

-And?

Her eyes suddenly brimmed with tears and a frown appeared on her lips and brow.

-Have you forgotten?! If not for him, we wouldn't be in each other's arms right now.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

-The least we could do is show some respect to him.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded defeated.

-You're right, Kagome. It's just…so strange.

He leaned against the wall next to her and watched her adjust her clothes, mourning.

-Ya know me and Sesshomaru never got along.

She opened her mouth but he raised his hand to let him continue.

-He may have been the starter of this but I gave up on our brotherhood with the very first insult.

He licked his dry lips and shook his head.

-We were both young and foolish. And yet…here we are…not killing each other at the slightest glance.

He gave a small laugh and gifted Kagome with his true and pure smile.

-I actually ate, on the same table, with him, Kagome.

He stole a glance at the heavy door that guarded Sesshomaru's study.

-Do you think there is time for change?

She grasped his hands and held them to her heart.

-Change doesn't need time, dearest. It happens with every breath, step and choice we take.

His lips thinned and he nodded. He kissed her hands. He gave her a sly smirk.

-I still want you though…

He raised an eyebrow mockingly.

-Is that gonna change anything?

She smiled and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

-Dirty dog…you should know that you look a lot like Sesshomaru when you do that.

He frowned, looking extremely worried.

-Do what?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

-The eyebrow thingy.

He raised it again just to spite her.

That's when they heard two voices they knew all too well coming from the heavy door next to them.

"_I'm sorry"_

She had said as she closed the door. She stood there for a few seconds, staring. Sniffling away the incoming tears.

The sound of a 'crash' and something being opened harshly echoed beyond the door that startled them all. Rin gasped, turned and ran away. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and the hanyou growled.

-To hell with respect and honor. I won't let him hurt Rin like this!

Before he could kick the door open, Kagome gripped his arm.

-Wait! I think this is more complicated than it looks.

He frowned.

-What do ya mean by that, Kagome?

-I mean that you should have an actual talk with him while I try to calm her down, okay?

He blinked and stared at her for a few seconds before asking calmly.

-Are ya fucking crazy?

She sighed and pushed him towards the door.

-Just…do it!

-Kagome…_I _am going to _talk _to Sesshomaru?

He moaned and tried to plead with his eyes.

-Less complaining, more love therapy.

-What the fu…!

-Hush!

* * *

One.

Two.

Three.

Three knocks.

-Rin-chan? May I come in?

She looked at the closed door and opened it absentmindedly.

-What is it, Kagome-chan?

The priestess sat on Rin's bed and patted the spot next to her. Rin nodded and sat down.

-Will you tell me what happened?

Rin frowned, her eyes confused.

-What do you mean?

Kagome looked surprised and a bit worried.

-Me and Inuyasha…were right beside you when you ran away. Did…did Sesshomaru hurt you?

Rin's eyes widened in horror.

-Kagome! My lord would never hurt me!

-I…I don't mean like that, Rin-chan.

Rin sighed heavily and covered her face with her hands.

-It feels like everything is falling apart, Kagome-chan…

She wetted her lips.

-I told him that I loved him.

Kagome snapped her head towards her. Her heart was beating fast in anticipation.

-W-what did he say?

Rin snorted softly.

-I'm just glad he didn't throw me out.

She got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She briefly touched the delicate glass.

-He is…confused.

She looked at her friend with sad eyes.

-So confused, Kagome-chan…

The priestess nodded.

Rin gulped and looked at her reflection again.

-And…and I hate myself for almost crying in happiness for him not being completely disgusted…for actually being considering it, while he's feeling like this.

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise and hope.

-He…he's considering it? He wants…something more with you?

Rin twirled around with a wide smile and tears of happiness pooled at her eyes. She could only nod frantically.

Kagome got up and hugged her with all her might.

-That's…that's wonderful, Rin-chan!

Rin was relishing in the embrace and her little victory over her lord's heart when she noted that her reflection didn't move with her. Kagome's wasn't there also. She backed away with a gasp, startling Kagome.

-Rin-chan? What is it?

Rin ignored her and focused on the form of herself in the mirror. Then the other Rin's eyes closed as her white kimono, given by Lady Mother, was slowly stained with blood. The other Rin opened her eyes and extended her arms. To the real Rin's surprise and horror, Tenseiga appeared in them.

The other Rin's expression turned miserable and a tear traveled down her rosy cheek.

But this tear was different.

This tear was _burning_.

Like fire but much more…alive. She could hear it. She could feel it. As clearly as if it was on the real Rin's skin. It was pulsing.

And it dropped on Tenseiga.

She gave a little cry for when the tear reached the heavenly sword it was set on fire and her other self disappeared between the flames; the normal reflection returned.

She dropped to her knees and Kagome looked panicked.

-What is it?! Rin-chan?

Tenseiga…Tenseiga couldn't be burned. The sword of Heaven couldn't be destroyed! No…Tenseiga's burning was a warning for something else.

The wielder of Tenseiga was her lord.

Her pupils dilated as she realized.

Fire.

_Oh, kami…no…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry the delay, once again. I was out visiting my hometown this past week and I didn't have internet or my laptop with me. So I had to write this chapter by hand in my notebook. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	24. Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 24**

**Moonlight**

Her hands were shaking, barely able to hold the cup of water Kagome had given her in hopes that it would help. The miko was beyond worried and kept trying to have an answer of what had happened out of Rin. The girl only managed to shake her head and gulp down some water.

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath; the usual thing she did to calm down. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. It took more than fire to kill her lord and that she knew. Many times she saw him gracefully step out of the destructive flames with barely a hair out of place. She was sure she was overreacting.

And since when she had visions?

She was no miko. No demon. Definitely not a fighter although she had to raise a knife towards a wild animal or two. What were wild animals compared to powerful creatures such as her lord?

Maybe she had reached the point of hallucinating?

She was just a human that had been lucky to have crossed paths with her lord on a merciful mood. She didn't feel crazy yet though.

She got up and gave the cup to her friend who sat there dumbfounded and confused as she saw Rin head towards the mirror she had paled before minutes ago. She raised an eyebrow for the young woman seemed to be inspecting said mirror with a strange newfound determination.

_I swear that girl has terrible mood swings._

Bummer. The mirror looked like any other she had seen before except the beautiful and elegant carvings in the wood surrounding it but they were just indicating that it was a very expensive mirror. Nothing else.

Maybe she was crazy after all.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed tiredly as he watched his mate go.

What now?

She said he should _talk _to Sesshomaru. The only talking they had ever done were either insults, battle strategy or the sound of steel against steel. He turned his gaze towards the door and sighed once again. This was definitely not going well.

He cautiously opened the door and closed it quietly.

-Sesshomaru?

No answer. He raised his head to look around and felt the urge to face palm. His desk was completely ruined (well there's the answer for that crashing sound) and the large window behind it was stark open (maybe too much) which meant he got out.

He got near the desk and shook his head disapprovingly.

-Looks like the stuck up prick isn't very fond of furniture.

Sniffing the air for the demon lord's fading scent; Inuyasha leapt out of the window and followed it.

Problem was…Sesshomaru didn't seem to want to be followed.

_Asshole just had to make it harder for me, huh?_

The scent led him to an open clearing and then it was everywhere. He took a deep breath and chanted in his mind as he passed hours searching every direction the scent was.

_This is for Kagome and Rin. This is for Kagome and Rin!_

The sun was setting beneath the mountains making a beautiful scenery colored with orange and pink hues. He made sure to watch the sunset with Kagome when the opportunity comes.

But for that he had to find that bastard first.

There it was. This one didn't seem to be a confused mess that twirled in every different way. It went in a straight line, no doubt Sesshomaru's intentional direction. He dusted off the dirt from his fire rat and cracked his back since he had spent some time hunched on all fours tracing his ass.

The walk was short and he felt like banging his head on a tree. The demon lord didn't even pass the limits of the forest.

He had to admit, the guy knew how to avoid being found when he didn't want to. And he seemed to have a nice taste for secret spots.

He was standing near a large hot spring surrounded by tall trees and the water looked so pure and clean that it was starting to sparkle that enchanting blue reflection on the smooth rocks as the sun was making way for the moon with every second.

But enough of sightseeing, he returned his attention to the demon that was still as a statue just staring at the water.

Now that Inuyasha thought about it, Sesshomaru was so still it was creepy.

He always had the feeling that his half-brother hid so many dark secrets inside that mind of his. Shivers ran through his spine whenever he looked into the cold amber eyes.

He gulped as he saw Sesshomaru's fingers twitch ever so slightly announcing his acknowledgement that he was there.

_I did many evil shit in this hanyou life of mine…_

But he was sure nothing could compare to what his much older brother did. Which left him wonder…how could Sesshomaru be so calm about it?

He wasn't a fool to know that demons were different from hanyous and humans. So much different.

When his brother had been his only model for the demon kind he believed that demons weren't ever graced with emotions at all and so didn't realize the gravity of their actions. He had seen his brother kill before. It was swift and unmerciful, almost with childlike innocence. Like he had been raised for this like a farmer's son was taught how to plow the earth.

But then the tales his mother had told him about his father the time she had been alive were like a fresh balm to his burning doubt. He remembered fondly how his ma's eyes would sparkle whenever she told him how much his father had loved the human princess to the point of giving his life for her and their newborn son.

He quickly learned that demons could be as emotionally passionate as humans and hanyous if not more. He knew that Sesshomaru's were bent to burst at the seams someday.

And from the looks of those fingers that were twitching more and more it would seem that that day would come sooner than expected.

-Sesshomaru.

He didn't turn or replied. He just kept staring, buried in his own little world.

Another thing that he came to learn about Sesshomaru was that when he was focused on thinking about something he shut down the rest of reality. Unless…he was in the middle of a battle and there his thoughts were quick and precise. Deep down in his heart, Inuyasha couldn't hate his brother. He was everything that the hanyou wasn't and even if that irritated him a bit it was also something he admired and respected. Even if not present Sesshomaru was still the only family he had. He had looked up to him for as long as he remembered.

His eyes twinkled with reinforced determination and his voice was strong and certain.

-Sesshomaru.

The demon lord stopped twitching his fingers and slowly turned to face Inuyasha with his usual blank stare.

Oh, how the hanyou knew better.

Sesshomaru's lips curled slightly in an annoyed frown and a faint exasperated sigh escaped him.

Inuyasha growled under his breath.

_Yeah, yeah, fuck you too, bastard._

Because the mighty and noble Sesshomaru would never curse in front of any living being.

-What the hell do you want, Inuyasha?

The hanyou blinked in astonishment and checked his pulse to see if he was alive.

Holy shit.

He remembered himself that he been asked a question and sincerely, now that he was here, he didn't know what to say.

His mate just told him to _talk _to him. So he cleared his throat.

-Nice place you chose, huh?

An elegant eyebrow rose.

_Damn…do I really look like him when I do that? I must avoid it lest I look like a prick._

-Spare this Sesshomaru the casualties. I don't have time for small talk.

Well, straight to the point. He wasn't going to argue with that.

The hanyou shifted from foot to foot in discomfort.

-Tsk, alright. I think it's time for you and me to have a…t-t-talk!

_What the fuck? Is it so weird that I can't even say it right?_

Sesshomaru let his lips melt into an amused smirk.

-Is that so? Have you decided to abandon those caveman manners of yours and enter the wonderful world of civility?

Inuyasha's eyes widened comically. Oh no. He wasn't going to fall for that one. As he saw a certain shift in his brother's jaw he returned the smirk and said calmly.

-Yeah, sure.

The other eyebrow joined the other and Inuyasha's smirk turned into a grin.

The demon lord frowned lightly and his eyes narrowed. He was expecting his brother to release a couple of curses and storm out of his sight mumbling and grunting. Might as well listen to whatever is worth letting an insult go.

He nodded his consent.

-I wanna know what's on your mind…about Rin.

Not aware that Inuyasha knew what was happening between him and Rin, he answered.

-What do you mean, half breed?

Inuyasha sighed tiredly.

-Look, cut the bullshit, I know what is going on.

The demon lord crossed his arms and tried not to growl.

-Privacy is a most cherished thing, Inuyasha.

-Yeah? Sorry to disappoint you but as long as Rin is involved I am too.

They glared at each other for a few moments before Inuyasha's eyes grew pained and saddened, surprising Sesshomaru.

-Just…think very well about it, ok? She…she doesn't deserve to be hurt like this.

Sesshomaru has had quite enough of it. Rin this! Rin that! When the hell would people realize that he mattered too? Inuyasha should know that Rin was the last person he would ever hurt in any way. If he didn't feel anything for her he would end her misery and doubt and say he didn't already.

But he did.

And it irked him, confused him. He wanted her so much yet he avoided her whenever he met her eyes. The lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was well known for being no coward. And he wasn't. Knowing that she loved him like…like that human princess loved his father made his heart flutter.

His mind was plagued with haunting 'what if?'. Before he could stop himself he voiced the conclusion his mind had gotten.

-It was a mistake to ever meet her.

Inuyasha fumbled with his hands not sure what that had meant but tried to make his brother see reason. If he could do this Rin would be happy which made him and Kagome happy. And his brother would know happiness too. He sighed.

-Maybe it was a mistake.

The demon lord met his eyes once again with certain curiosity. Inuyasha snorted and rubbed the back of his neck.

-Hell…my whole life is made of mistakes. It has been a long and…painful journey but…I'm still here aren't I?

The hanyou boldly approached his brother and gave him a small smile when not even a growl was heard.

-I finally have the mate that I ever dreamed of and one day the kids will pop in too.

He giggled, just imagining his Kagome round with child.

-If you still see Rin as a big mistake I just want you to look at my life and realize that not always mistakes are bad.

He wanted to do a little victory dance when Sesshomaru nodded and seemed deep in thought. He turned around to look at the water again and said quietly.

-This Sesshomaru would like to be alone.

Inuyasha nodded and turned around but his smile grew wider and his secret adoration intensified when he caught a barely audible:

-Thank you…

* * *

-Where is my son?

Lady Mother was a bit worried. There had been some commotion in the palace lately and she knew it was because of two certain lovebirds.

The young these days…what were they waiting for?

The fast and panicked pad of small footsteps made her roll her eyes and she gracefully stretched her foot making Jaken and a bigger than himself pile of scroll fall to the floor. He was about to curse whoever dared to trip him when he met familiar golden eyes that made him shudder.

-M-my lady! F-f-forgive my clumsiness!

He squeaked with shame when she picked him up by the back of his neck and glared.

-Where is my son, little demon?

The poor kappa's eyes widened impossibly and he gulped.

-I'm s-s-sorry, my lady! I'm af-f-f-raid I don't know where Lord Sesshomaru is!

She dropped him and sniffed the air. She picked up another that interested her more and made her way to it.

-And here I thought you were of any use, little demon.

Jaken allowed himself to glare at her back and rubbed his sure to be sore butt.

_My name is Jaken!_

* * *

She poked at her food with little interest. She couldn't be hungry with what happened.

He was not here again too.

What if he changes his mind? She didn't know if she could bear to be refused now that she had a chance.

-Rin-chan?

She looked up and tried to smile at Kagome but the miko knew better. She stood up and whispered in Rin's ear.

-Inuyasha came back and told me where Sesshomaru is. Why don't you go talk to him?

She then took the young woman's hands in hers and said quietly.

-I know it would ease your heart.

Rin bit her bottom lip nervously.

-I don't know, Kagome-chan. I think he needs some space. What if…

-No what ifs, girl!

-GAAH!

They jumped, startled as Lady Mother magically appeared right behind her. With an almost offended expression on her face, Lady Mother pushed the freaked out Rin in her son's direction.

-I'm tired of you two moping around like tormented souls. It's time for some action!

Rin gulped.

-Huh…m-my lady, with all due respect, a-are you insane?

Lady Mother stopped pushing her and glared at her in a way that made Rin want to find a hole and bury herself.

-No. But I will be if you don't stop being an infuriating coward!

Lady Mother sighed and awkwardly drew Rin into a hug.

-Don't worry. He would never hurt you.

Those words clicked something in Rin's head and with a bewildered look she nodded and ran to find her lord.

-It's about time I get some grandchildren after all.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

He breathed in the scents of the night and it calmed him a bit. He would never admit it but Inuyasha had a point in his surprisingly clever words. It was strange to see his brother be the mature one for a change. Maybe he should give it a try.

He was so tired of being alone.

Rin made him feel. When he had tasted her lips or just had her in his arms there was a burst in his chest that relieved him of some imaginative burden, made his heart beat faster and a smile threatening in his lips. It was so simple yet so complicated.

He needed her more than ever.

There was a time that he would have been disgusted with such need. But he just reached the point of welcoming it with open arms and drown in it. This lack of affection in his young but already long life reminded him that, even if a demon, he was a living being and as much as he denied it and suppressed it he too had emotions. With her, he couldn't control it anymore.

That was why when he heard her call his name he turned around, took her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion a demon like him could muster.

She had been startled with the sudden kiss but quickly gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kami, she could taste him for hours and never get tired of it. He was addicting.

She moaned and in her desperation tried to press herself as closer to his warm body as possible. He growled lightly and suckled on her tongue like it was water in a desert.

Perhaps too soon for both of them, they parted breathless. Rin had that flattering blush in her cheeks that made him want to make her his there and now.

Even now, she made him pant like he had just fought a hard battle. He couldn't say anything and buried his face in her neck with a subtle groan.

Rin's eyes fluttered, not believing that this was happening. Was he truly ok with this? Did he feel the same as her?

She slowly closed her eyes and petted his silky hair almost afraid that he would fade away and she would wake up cold and alone once again. He purred in satisfaction and nuzzled her neck damning consequences to hell. She was his and he was hers. He didn't care anymore about anything as long as she would be right here in his arms, safe and sound.

Eyes still closed, hands still petting that beautiful silver hair, she raised her lips to his ear and kissed the lobe. His arms tightened around her and she felt him shiver. With a small gasp, she whispered him in a passionate moan what she always thought right before she woke up.

-My love…

His possessive growl awakened that familiar tingle in her belly and she whimpered with restrained need. It was unexplainable how much she just wanted to feel him…be with him.

He suddenly raised his head from her neck and she saw a playful glint in the eyes that stole her breath away. Without a word, he placed her hand on his shoulder and raised the other just like in a dance. She gasped audibly and her blush intensified when he pressed her even more to his body.

_Oh kami…I can feel all of him…_

So warm. It made her want to snuggle with him.

But then she remembered that she had seen this dance somewhere and finally understanding she shyly tilted her head to the side baring her neck enticingly. Her lord growled gently and buried his face in her offered neck, inhaling her much awaited scent.

They started to move and Rin couldn't help the giggle that escaped her nor the tears of happiness as they danced in the moonlight.

* * *

**Author's Note: *squeals* OMG 200 reviews! Thank you ever so much! I hope you guys liked this chapter and how it ended up. I promise next update will be as soon as I can! **


	25. Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 25**

**Closer**

-S-sir?

The chanting was low and the language was imperceptible. It was freaking the poor soldier out.

He cleared his throat and tried to man up.

-Excuse me, my lord?

The chanting got faster and faster and the soldier was starting to worry. It was like Lord Akio's body had turned into an empty chanting shell. He noted the old scroll sitting in front of it and got curious.

Suddenly, Lord Akio's eyes opened the orange godly glow gone to be replaced by a lifeless white.

The guy hated to admit it but he yelped like a little girl.

Well, it was not his fault that he was stuck with a loony lord.

Still… it was his duty to assure his safety and he didn't know if what was happening was normal.

Ok…it wasn't normal by normality standards but maybe not normal by Akio's standards too.

With a deep breath the courageous (but foolish) soldier placed a hand on Akio's shoulder and lightly shook him.

-Sir? Sir, are you alri-AAAAH!

His hand was caught on fire and he tried fervently to rub it off in his panic. It hurt!

With a frustrated sigh, Akio's eyes returned to their orange glow and the soldier's screams turned into pained shrieks that probably woke up the entire camp. He heard grumbling and Takeru was the first to barge in, katana in hand and with a bare chest, still dazed from the rude awakening.

The general's eyes widened as he saw the now shrieking dark bundle recoiling in himself as his flesh was slowly eaten by the flames and his nose twitched in disgust. Soon it silenced and all that remained were smelly ashes.

Takeru turned his gaze to his lord and crossed his arms.

-My lord, may I be so bold to ask if _that_ was necessary?

Akio's eyes closed and he turned his nose to the air like he had been heavily insulted.

-I told you I was not to be disturbed. The damn brat interrupted my bonding thus suffering the consequences.

Takeru took a deep breath to calm himself. Seriously, was this really worth it? Fame, wealth and glory in exchange of putting up with this tragedy of a demon?

Maybe…

He would be lying if he said that in all his years of service he hadn't become not even a tiny little bit…attached to Akio. His strange ways and even stranger talking were disconcerting in the beginning but when he got used to it he even started to understand some of them. His lord treated him a bit better than the others too. Respected him at least. He was fine with that.

His shoulders slumped in defeat and he smiled weakly.

-I apologize for my incompetence, my lord. I was sure I had all the soldiers warned…

Akio held up a hand and opened his eyes.

-It was just one.

He smiled coldly.

-I have thousands just like him if even better. It's nothing to fret about.

He pouted at the scroll.

-I'm not looking forward to do everything all over again though.

The fire demon suddenly frowned and looked at his general with curious eyes.

-What was that soldier doing here anyway?

Takeru fumbled with his obi. He murmured.

-He must have thought it would be better if you knew about the news now than in the morning.

Akio's eyebrow twitched.

-Is it important?

-Well…it has a certain…relevance in the plans.

-Out with it.

-It seems Isamu was caught. Without him we can't penetrate inside the castle.

Akio had a thoughtful look in his face before he smiled cruelly and shrugged.

-Meh! We don't need him anymore.

Takeru smiled sadly for he knew what his lord meant. Akio touched briefly the scroll.

-I have everything I need to tame that stray dog. Right…here…

-What will we do with Isamu's family then?

Akio arched an eyebrow like he was stupid.

-I had them killed long before the fool was captured. So that's not going to bother us anymore. He could do me a favor and kill himself, for all I care.

-Still…we have a problem.

Akio suddenly screamed and banged his fists in the ground, startling Takeru.

-WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW?!

Nervous, he hoped this was just one of his random mood swings.

-The-th-the Isamu fellow might g-give our plans away and inform Sesshomaru of our attack.

Akio's face was red with rage and his eyes were glowing so brightly that any would go blind by looking at them if you were a human.

-Do you think me a fool, Takeru? That lowlife isn't going to tell Sesshomaru anything because he still thinks I have his family. He's still loyal to me, in a way. Unless…he goes all depressed and suicidal and confesses everything before doing something kamikaze.

Now he was babbling. Kami, how he hated his lord's strange ways sometimes.

Akio stood up and punched a table with a map breaking it in pieces. He had a toothy grin plastered on his face and Takeru shivered.

-Alright then! It's settled. Isamu is the first to die when we get there.

Akio sat up in front of the scroll again. His fingers were fidgeting in a supernatural speed and he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to relax.

Takeru always thought he looked like a female giving birth when he did that.

-If I am no longer required…

-Go, you meddling idiot.

Takeru's eyes shined dangerously at the insult but he held himself and quietly got out of his lord's tent to try getting his much deserved sleep. Or what was left of it.

* * *

-How many stars do you think there is, Inuyasha?

The hanyou grunted and frowned.

-What kind of question is that?! And how the hell would I know? There are so many of them…

Kagome sighed and got closer to her mate. She loved to spend moments like this with Inuyasha. Right now, they were just lying on the grass, stargazing. Well…she was stargazing. Inuyasha didn't seem very interested in the stars.

She rested her head tentatively in his chest and he raised a hand to caress her hair. She then decided to breach a rather touchy topic.

-Inuyasha?

-Yeah?

She lowered her hand to his belly and parted his haori to caress him there. His arm tightened around her; his way of saying he liked her affections.

-How…how was your talk with Sesshomaru?

He sighed and raised his head to the sky.

-It was fine, Kagome…I'm still in one piece aren't I?

-Do you think…he will ever reciprocate Rin's love?

He kissed the top of her head.

-Only one way to find out. You said Rin had gone to talk to him early, didn't you?

Kagome frowned. Now that she thought about it…

-Yeah…she still hasn't come back yet…nor Sesshomaru…

She suddenly got worried.

-Inuyasha…do you think something happened?

The hanyou's carefree and randomly perverted mind strikes again.

-I don't think they would do _it_ this soon…I may be wrong though. That bastard is as unexpected as- OWW!

Kagome had a blush of both anger and embarrassment on her face. She lowered the fist of which she had hit him with to rest it against his belly again.

-I'm worried about them, Inuyasha! They have been through a lot lately and we are not in living peaceful times either or have you forgotten?

He rubbed his hurting shoulder and pouted.

-Geez, Kagome, calm down! They're fine! They're probably just chillin'. If Rin is with Sesshomaru she's fine.

She abruptly stood up making him almost whine. Almost.

-I…I'm tired…I think I'm going to bed.

The hanyou stood up too and with a sigh embraced her. He kissed her lightly on her lips.

-Alright, Kagome. I'll go with you. I could use some sleep myself.

They walked towards the palace. They were just going to climb the large stairs when they hear the front door open.

Kagome was the first to turn around and gasped as she saw Sesshomaru walk in with a sleeping, smiling Rin on his arms. His expression was as usual; like he was bored as hell but Kagome saw something different in his eyes. Something like…fulfillment.

He passed by them with nothing more but a nod.

Inuyasha's left ear twitched and he slowly grinned but it quickly faded when the miko glared at him. He shrugged.

-What? That _may_ give someone the wrong conclusion considering his character.

Kagome sighed dreamily.

-I think it was cute.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but he kinda…just a little tiny bit…agreed with Kagome.

* * *

She hummed in bliss and opened her eyes. The sun had risen already but she didn't really care. Yesterday had been the best day of her life.

Actually, now that she laid there in her bed, she was a bit scared that it had been all a dream. She bit her lip as she decided. With a determined nod she got out of bed, dressed up in her usual white kimono, brushed her hair and ate breakfast.

She was a bit saddened that he had not been there to eat but she guessed he had 'lordly' things to do again as Lady Mother would say.

Speaking of Lady Mother…she kept giving her weird looks.

Anyway! She just wanted to see him and maybe get a good morning kiss. If it hadn't been a dream and they were finally together she could do that kind of…stuff…with her lord, right?

She blushed as she recalled all the things she wanted to do with him. With a deep breath she headed to his study and stopped herself before knocking for she couldn't help but overhear the conversation on the other side.

-…I want the castle heavily guarded. If what you say is true, they will be here by tomorrow morning.

There was another voice besides her lord's. It was strong and mature.

-You are right, my lord. I will follow your orders immediately.

-That little ember will regret ever claiming war to the West.

-Yes, that he will.

She squeaked as the doors opened and almost lost her nose to one of them. She was relieved when the other man didn't seem to notice her.

-Rin.

She jumped at the sound of _his_ voice. She forced her blush away and her head peeked inside the room.

-Yes, my lord?

He seemed amused. He silently raised a finger and quirked it in a motion for her to come closer. A shiver ran through her spine. A sensual shiver. She shook her head lightly.

_Kami, Rin! Keep yourself together._

She carefully stepped into the study and bowed before her lord.

-Have you slept well, Rin?

She fumbled with her fingers. Yes, she did. In fact she couldn't recall ever having such a good night of sleep.

-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.

He frowned seeming displeased and that confused and panicked her. He stood up from his chair and walked towards her nervous, and probably pathetic, form.

His eyes softened and she melted.

-You seem uncomfortable in my presence, Rin. Is something the matter?

Sesshomaru was suddenly hit with a feeling of dread. Maybe she had changed her mind? Did she realize that she didn't love him like she said she did and was finding a way to say it?

He could feel his heart freezing at the thought.

Rin bit her lip, uncertain. She looked up at his eyes and gasped as she saw an almost…sad glint in them.

Knowing nothing more to do she stood on her tip toes and pecked him shyly on the lips. He seemed surprised and she was afraid that the best moment of her life had been in fact a dream.

But then his strong arms wrapped around her waist and gently drew her in a loving kiss that made her knees tremble. The feeling just kept getting even more intense every time she kissed him. There was no better place to stay than right here…in his arms.

Her cheeks heated up as the kiss did too and she moaned deeply when is tongue caressed hers leaving a delightful tingle all over her mouth.

She whined as they parted. She wanted more!

He smirked.

-This Sesshomaru guesses that that answers my question.

She giggled and hesitantly pressed her body closer to his. It was still a bit strange for her. Her lord had always appeared so untouchable and divine in her eyes. To take such liberties with his body was going to need some getting used to. But it felt amazing.

Sesshomaru was having some struggle himself. He never had been a gentle or loving lover even if he liked to give pleasure to a female too it was just that. Pleasure. But with Rin he couldn't do that to her nor he wanted to. It was much deeper than that.

He never had been shy in his advances but Rin was that special. Her tempting body was calling to him but he knew that Rin wasn't ready for something sexual yet. He didn't care much either. He kind of liked to have to wait for it. It made the experience much better.

She rested her head on his chest and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

A mixture of forest and thunderstorms, like his personality but something that just felt safety to her.

She couldn't help but whisper.

-I love you so much…

He closed his eyes and his arms tightened around her. He couldn't find in himself to say those three words too so he opted to kiss the top of her head.

Rin smiled. She got her answer.

* * *

Rin yawned and stretched her arms. She had changed to her sleeping clothes already. The day had been somewhat uneventful. Except that she got to see Naomi after a long time. The demoness had smiled and explained that Lord Sesshomaru made her Rin's personal servant and for that training was needed. Rin was very happy to see Naomi again. They had found a connection and the young woman was proud to have a friend like her but there was something that bothered her a bit.

Naomi seemed a tiny bit nervous and kept hiding her neck and wrists.

Rin just hoped that everything was okay.

She promptly collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes; a smile on her lips as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was _the _day. He always had looked up to a battle to the point of even being anxious for it. He loved to fight.

But there was much more at stake here. Besides the western lands.

He stole a glance at Tenseiga and frowned. The sword seemed to be vibrating but Inuyasha and his Tessaiga were not near of that he was sure. He touched it briefly and it seemed to calm.

He sighed and jumped out of his window. He would not sleep alone tonight.

* * *

She jumped awake and groaned. She raised her head and gasped as she saw red eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. Staring at her. The figure was crouched on her window. She sat up; her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths. The wind blew and she smiled tenderly as silver locks waved. She patted the spot near her on the bed knowingly and Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly.

He smirked and made his way to her. He laid on the bed and threw and arm around her back. She sighed and embraced him too.

She squeaked in surprise as he got on top of her and kissed her. Her cheeks were red and her eyes twinkled.

-My lord…is this proper?

She said, breathless. He growled softly and only nodded.

She couldn't help but worry. Her lord seemed a bit…off.

-Is everything alright?

He raised a finger to her lips to silence her. She frowned but relinquished. He laid back and she rested her head on his chest with a little smile. Soon she was asleep and Sesshomaru was caressing her hair absentmindedly.

His instincts kept sending him painful red waves of warning making his head pound. He closed his eyes and inhaled Rin's scent.

Might as well drown in her and never go back…

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is nearing its end. Phew, I don't know why but I'm struggling with that. Now I know that it's not easy to end a story. I warn you: I'm not a 'and they lived happily ever after' person but this is not going to be a tragedy either. I'm just realistic. I hope you guys liked the chapter! ^^**


	26. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Warning: Extremely violent chapter. **

**Chapter 26**

**Sacrifice**

She groaned in discomfort as a body nudged her side with not much care. She shifted and her eyes fluttered open and the body stiffened.

She turned her head to look in his amber eyes and smiled still dazed.

-Hey…

She mumbled sleepily. She stole a glance at the window and frowned when it was still dark.

-It's still so early, my lord…

Her smile turned shy and she dared to grasp his hand to rest it upon the bed.

-Will you stay with me?

His mouth opened but closed a few seconds after. Rin frowned, confused for the gesture clearly meant hesitation. Her lord did not hesitate.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't sleep even with sweet Rin by his side. He had a massive headache by now and his instincts kept nagging him. Something was not right.

He had been warned that the eastern army was seen heading west so he had the palace heavily guarded. And that pathetic excuse of a demon, Akio, could never defeat him.

But of course…Akio usually liked to play his dirty tricks.

The dark arts, poisons, control of the elements…

He was a master at them all.

Small, circular caresses he felt in his hand. He opened his eyes to the human that meant…practically everything.

How could life have a meaning before Rin? Without Rin?

Never had he felt this before. This warmth, this fulfillment and peace of only being in her presence. Was for this that father had died for?

He let himself fall back onto the bed beside Rin. She gave him a grateful smile and wrapped her arms around his powerful torso, inhaling his scent contentedly.

She saw the turmoil in his eyes and nibbled on her lip. She decided and raised her head to kiss his lips slowly and with all her love.

_I'm here for you…_

He kissed her back with a sudden urge. Like he was making sure she would be okay. She gasped in pleasure and fell on her back to allow him to cover her body with his.

It felt so right to have him like this.

He growled lightly and gifted her neck with goose bumping nips and kisses but cautiously for he wouldn't tempt himself. It's been quite a long time since he had been in female 'company'. He wouldn't put his sexual frustration upon his Rin. Secretly, he wouldn't mind fucking her before a battle.

No…'fucking' wasn't the right word for Rin.

_What was it that humans like to call it when it has a…deeper meaning?_

Making love. Yes, that was it. He would make love to Rin.

He twisted his nose. It sounded a bit silly. He never really knew there were different ways of feeling the sexual act.

By his ministrations, Rin felt like a melted pile of goo already. She blushed as she realized he had stopped and she continued moaning softly and panting like she had run a mile.

Guided by her hormones, she whimpered and pressed her body closer to his. She wasn't your average seducer but she didn't consider herself bad.

She wanted to please her lord. Prove herself worthy of his love.

With what she hoped was a seductive smile, she grasped his large hand and tentatively rested it upon one of her breasts. Her face was scarlet as a tomato and her breathing quickened.

_Oh kami! I don't even know what to do!_

She jumped startled as her lord growled like a hungry beast on her neck. It softened and she noticed it had transformed in an amused chuckle. She watched marveled as Sesshomaru raised his head to look directly in her eyes. She dared to touch the stripes that she had longed for and felt the softness of his skin.

She was mesmerized by him. It all crashed down on her. She had wanted him, longed for him, loved him for so long. And finally he was hers.

Her vision was curiously blurring and his beautiful face scowled. She choked a laugh and pulled him down for a passionate kiss that she hoped told him exactly what she was feeling.

She could feel his smile on her lips and her heart throbbed in happiness.

* * *

Akio smiled devilishly as, at last, the western palace was in sight. He had waited so long for this moment. Looking at the horizon it told him the sun would rise soon. Still, there was a little worm he had to squish before the real thing began.

He whistled softly and Takeru nodded. Him and three more soldiers were prepared already and drank their scent covering potions.

Pity they couldn't conceal their auras but what could happen? Everyone was surely asleep and the guards wouldn't detect them.

With a firm grasp on his spear and a silent prayer to the kami he and his comrades infiltrated the palace.

* * *

Isamu hissed in pain as once more the chains cut his skin.

So breaking them was out of his options.

He had to get out of here. He had to warn Sesshomaru about Akio's 'surprise'.

He knew he didn't have much time. But who would help him?

He…betrayed them all. Might as well be in enemy territory now.

He sighed in frustration and covered his face with his hands miserably.

*Thump!*

He jumped startled and grew terrified when he heard a rough whisper…_very_ close to his cell.

-Idiot! Do you want to get us killed?!

Then a quiet voice replied.

-I apologize, my general.

No he wasn't terrified.

He was mortified.

_General?_

The heavy door to his cell squeaked as it was opened and he narrowed his eyes when the light entered.

He could see them now.

Takeru grinned enthusiastically and licked his lips, anticipating the bloodshed.

-Greetings, Isamu.

The councilman was trembling but managed to put on a brave face.

-You scum! Get your unworthy self out of the palace of the West!

Takeru chuckled quietly and the three other soldiers allowed themselves to smirk.

-We all know where your loyalties are, mutt.

His face got close and Isamu closed his eyes in disgust.

-Nowhere. Like a mercenary…

Isamu only closed his eyes tighter. His heart hurt from the injustice of it all.

Takeru then unsheathed a small dagger as quietly as he could and gripped the trembling inu's shoulder. His eyes sparkled with devilish glee. He whispered harshly in his pointed ear….

-Your pathetic life ends now.

…and stabbed the dagger deep within Isamu's heart.

* * *

Takeru grinned as he watched the life fade from Isamu's eyes. The inu's soul welcomed death with open arms and it tingled in a bad way on Takeru for he hadn't wanted to do the traitor a favor.

He jumped startled as the sound of a whip echoed in the cells and the dying screams of his comrades reached his ears.

-You pathetic excuse of a demon…

Takeru widened his eyes and his blood ran cold. It was said with a demonic ferocity and piercing amber eyes glaring holes at the back of his head.

The general slowly turned and tried to regain his composure. It wouldn't do to show the enemy your fear. Especially one such as Sesshomaru.

In the distance he could hear the battle happening outside of the palace. The western army had been ready and waiting it seems.

He gulped quietly. He only needed to distract Sesshomaru enough for him to make an escape. If he could reach the battlegrounds the demon lord was bound to lose him in the midst of the chaos.

Sesshomaru was to be taken care of by Akio, anyway.

He watched the demon lord steal a glance at Isamu's lifeless body and he saw a lingering sadness there before it was strategically replaced by anger and disgust.

Slowly standing up, he smirked crazily. He held his spear threateningly at his opponent's form and hoped that he wasn't signing his death warrant.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow mockingly. He sneered out his words slowly and each syllable with a deeper tone until it reached growling.

-This Sesshomaru shall give you the death you seek.

With a deep breath and adrenaline running madly through his veins Takeru released a mighty battle cry and attacked the demon lord.

Swift and forever graceful, Sesshomaru avoided every well aimed blow. He didn't know why he was wasting his time with one such as Takeru but his existence had to be banished at once for his actions.

Takeru gasped in pain when a powerful fist landed on his jaw. He shook his head against the dizziness and wiped the blood away. Looking at his surroundings he smirked when in the heat of their confront he had managed to lure the demon lord out of the secluded environment of the dungeons.

The cries of his brothers in arms were clear now.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and growled lowly.

-This Sesshomaru sees what you are doing, you idiot.

Takeru frowned and slightly pouted. The demon lord pointed a finger in his direction.

-Don't think you can escape my wrath.

Sesshomaru lunged at him with deadly intent managing to break one of Takeru's arms. The general screamed in agony and, in hearing so, some of his soldiers came to his aid.

Takeru cursed and clutched the limp appendage. He gripped his spear firmly and whispered as quietly as he could for his soldiers to continue according to plan. The soldiers' faces turned pale but bravely nodded.

Even with a broken arm, Takeru and his comrades managed to lure the now annoyed demon lord outside of the castle where the real battle was happening.

Sesshomaru grew more angered when he saw the lands the inu race has fought so hard for covered in blood of friend and foe alike. His army and Akio's collided with hate and formed a complete massacre for them both.

This was all Akio's fault!

His greed and malevolence would be the damnation of them all. He could see him between the tired but blood lusting faces of the soldiers. A shocking head of golden locks in a sea of red.

Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer. His eyes were already turning to their true color. Demonic crimson.

Akio would fall today even if Sesshomaru had to follow him in fate.

Sensing the impending killing spree, the two pale soldiers turned to Takeru with silent pleading in their eyes. They have sworn to die for the East but surely they deserved a clean death not a barbaric tearing of limbs in a crazed demon lord's whim.

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly turned to their sane amber color as he heard _her _scream.

Searching her with his eyes he felt what only she could invoke in him.

Fear.

He feared for her safety. What would become of him without her? Knowing what he lost would make it even more painful.

He finally spotted her. Screaming, kicking and punching with all her petty human strength hanging in some big brute's shoulder.

One second the demon was there, trying to get her to shut up and take her as a hostage and the other he was lying on a pool of his own blood.

Rin sobbed in shock afraid of who might have saved her but she cried in relief when she met his lovely amber eyes.

She got up fast and gave him a quick hug.

-Oh, my lord! Thank you so much! I'm sorry for causing trouble I just wanted to see if you were okay!

Sesshomaru snorted and casually killed another fool that dared to attack him. He got closer to her so it would be easier to protect her. He stared her down, slightly offended.

-As if these weaklings could ever be a challenge to this Sesshomaru.

He saw Inuyasha and his group of friends fighting in the distance and knew the battle was already won. The enemy's army was quickly lessening in numbers. He had ordered for no prisoners although Akio was to be killed by Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru only.

That was what made him frown. What was Akio thinking bringing an army that could certainly be no match for his? Sesshomaru was sure the only thing Akio desired was victory though defeat would be the only outcome at this rate.

There had to be some trick he was saving up for later and Sesshomaru didn't like this at all.

When something seems too easy it shouldn't be taken for granted.

He whispered in his Rin's ear.

-Stay close to me.

She numbly nodded. Anything for her lord.

He attacked offender by offender, slowly but successfully making his way towards Akio.

He was almost there when the fool Takeru tried to attack him once again.

The general smirked and brandished his weapon.

-I'm afraid I cannot let you get any closer.

He was about to cut him down when he suddenly heard a horrified scream.

-Oh kami! That's him! That's the one who killed me!

The general looked confused. He asked himself, if he killed that someone then how could it be talking?

Takeru turned slowly to meet another pair of angry amber eyes. Yet these ones were different. More…passionate.

Then his heart actually jumped when he saw scared but equally angry dark brown eyes and her face…the same face he had watched in torture.

He was afraid he stumbled.

-Y-You!

Sesshomaru smirked.

-I believe this one will be yours, Inuyasha.

The one called Inuyasha looked a bit surprised at first but then his eyes softened in gratefulness.

-I thank you…for everything…aniki…

Sesshomaru averted his eyes not used at all to this strange feeling in his chest as he heard Inuyasha call him his kin. He just nodded and Inuyasha's smile widened.

Oh but he deserved a piece of the general too. With an infamous smile in his lips he surprised Takeru by burying his clawed hand through the demon's back and whispered in his ear as he twisted the organs inside.

-Never turn your back on the enemy.

Takeru screeched in agony as his intestines were ripped backwards making him weak on the knees before collapsing.

So there he was, kneeling. With his organs practically on the floor and blood already spurting from his mouth. His vision was becoming blurry and he wondered.

_Is this really the way I'm going to die? There is…no honor in this. I feel…no satisfaction…even if I'm dying for my lord…_

He heard one loud sob and frowned.

_Who weeps for me?_

He managed to open his eyes wider to see the woman he had killed with tears in her eyes and a sorrowful face. He was confused. She should be happy.

He heard the sweetest voice as she pointed her bow at him and the arrow began to glow with power.

-May you learn your mistakes in the Netherworld.

She shot the arrow blowing his mortal body to pieces. The blood sputteres everywhere like an obscure fountain and stained Sesshomaru's and Rin's white clothing.

Kagome trembled as her tormentor was finally…no more. She couldn't stand her wobbly knees and let herself kneel, exhausted. Inuyasha was instantly at her side to comfort her. Rin wiped the tears from her eyes and went to sooth Kagome's troubled spirit.

Sesshomaru snarled when he saw that with all this getting Takeru killed thing, Akio escaped his eyesight. He made sure that Rin would be alright and dived in the sea of corpses and battle.

* * *

Naomi panted heavily as she killed another opponent. Just how many were they. She had lost count already. Still, she could not back away. She fought for the west now. That didn't mean she wouldn't die a little inside when she saw yet another friendly face fall at her feet.

She could only hope that they would have a better fate in the afterlife.

She had borrowed a haori and hakama and tied a light armor with a long obi. She didn't care if they were men clothes. She obviously couldn't fight in a kimono.

Her two katanas dropped the blood of many and her face was shiny in sweat. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy. She was really tired. She tried to blend further into the shadows of the corner she was in.

A chuckle beside her made her tremble in fear and repulsion as she raised her weapons. His horrifying glowing orange eyes stared her down with a lust she wanted to forget.

-Naomi…

She growled and attacked him instantly but he blocked every strike with ease and even mocked her with that annoying smirk of his.

She would actually fight him back if she wasn't so tired!

He eventually got bored and sent her to the ground with a strong kick to her stomach that made her vomit its contents followed by some blood. He sneered in disgust and gripped her hair, lifting her effortlessly. She hissed but stared him in the eyes in defiance.

She would die before bowing to him again.

Her true master did not pity cowards.

She struggled in vain and he sniffed her neck before grinning widely showing his pointed teeth.

-Untouched…by others…

Her eyes widened as his softened if not just a little bit before gaining their cruel glint once again. He forced her down to her knees still gripping her hair tightly. She shut her eyes tightly just when she came face to face with his obi. He wasn't actually going…?

-Open your eyes before I make you.

She shakily nodded. Her tough demeanor crumbled and she hated herself for it. But there was only much one could do after years of forced submission and pleasured torture. He placed her hands on his obi and she bit her lip to keep from crying in misery. She untied it as slowly as she could and he grunted in approval. He moved his heavy armor slightly to the side; just enough for him to reach into his hakama and release the proof of his desire for her to see. She frowned and looked around. How could she be so stupid getting into a secluded place like this? No one would hear her screams, too engrossed in their war. She gulped and tentatively placed her hand in his erection and started to stroke. His eyes fluttered momentarily but his mouth tilted downwards. Her eyes widened in fear.

_Oh kami…no…please…don't…_

Ignored her silent pleadings were as he gripped the back of her head and shoved her ruthlessly till the hilt. Tears poured down her eyes as she choked and tried to breathe.

Her arms fell limp at her sides and let him do with her whatever he wanted. After a moment of having a mouth full of him and his frantic thrusts, he shivered and held her still. She closed her eyes in disgust and he tossed his hair releasing his seed in her. He gave a trembled sigh before letting her go. She coughed the vile liquid out of her mouth and rubbed her sore throat.

How she hated him so.

She looked up to at least give him a piece of her mind but was interrupted when he gripped her arm and lifted her for a needy kiss. She was completely still as he ravaged her mouth with a passion he had never showed before and her confused mind made her dizzy.

There was a loud cry of pain and Akio pulled away from her and cursed.

Takeru was dead.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

-It is time.

With one last unrecognizable look at her he turned to help his men.

Naomi stayed there, sitting on the ground. She briefly touched her lips shocked.

They tingled from his touch.

* * *

The victory was certain as Sesshomaru killed one more enemy. They were clearly outnumbered and exhausted.

Where was Akio?

The demon lord growled irritated.

Did the scum leave?

He could hear Inuyasha's Wind Scars, feel the prickle of Kagome's purifying energy and hear the battle cries of the monk and demon slayers.

Suddenly, there was a metallic 'swish' and he quickly dodged the deadly two headed spear aimed at his neck. He turned and growled.

-Akio.

The other smirked and nodded.

-Sesshomaru.

They growled at each other and adopted battle stances. Akio was the first to make a move, swinging his weapon with mastery. Sesshomaru dodged and counterattacked with Bakusaiga.

Soon, the powerful creatures were but blurs like dancing with deadly grace.

Bakusaiga's disintegrating properties clashed with the two-headed spear's corrupting energies. The armies slowed down their fighting to watch whose leader would fall first.

Almost an hour of fighting and the signs of tiredness started to show as each gave their all.

Akio's armor was almost completely destroyed and there were gashes all over his body. His body was feeling a bit feverish from Sesshomaru's poison but he couldn't back down now.

Sesshomaru panting slightly but his clothes though stained with the blood of many were intact. His left arm was bleeding a pool on the ground due to a large cut on it but otherwise he felt fine.

Sesshomaru smirked. Even if tired, there was no way Akio could win.

Rin watched silently and nervously. Inuyasha and the others were protecting her but she only cared for her lord's wellbeing.

_Please, my lord…be careful…_

She watched Akio fight and frowned.

_I don't like the look on his face._

*Thump!*

She covered her mouth to keep her horrified scream as Akio kicked sneakily her lord on his leg momentarily stunning him to kneel.

Then he…

…slashed the blade of his spear into her beautiful Lord Sesshomaru's amber eye. She could keep the scream this time and Inuyasha and the others heard it too and watched chocked as Sesshomaru yelped like a dog in pain and shock. He clutched his injured and blind eye but the blood still ran freshly down his face.

Akio chuckled cruelly and charged but Sesshomaru was ready and growled. His good eye turned red and he attacked with renewed ferocity.

Akio started to feel the rage of a blood lusting demon lord and started to feel weak. He decided then.

He shoved his hand into his haori and revealed a weathered scroll. He chuckled some more and threw his spear to the ground.

He muttered something under his breath and the scroll began to glow.

His voice turned very guttural and echoed.

-Behold, Sesshomaru…

A circle of fire surrounded him and they all watched as from the bodies of the many fallen soldiers emerged their souls. In all of them, pain was written in their faces.

Kagome gasped as Akio opened his mouth and thousands of souls were consumed into his body. His eyes glowed brighter and his body was set on fire. Yet he was completely calm. Almost giddy. The body grew and soon turned into a humanoid formed fire giant. It roared, wiping their hairs backwards like warm wind.

In its wrists appeared heavy looking metal bracers and attached to it were gigantic chains that pooled on the ground at its feet.

Sesshomaru's eye widened in disbelief.

-You fool!

He shouted. The giant merely chuckled and used its new god like powers to burn the army.

The screams of agonized pain from his comrades tortured Sesshomaru. They tried everything. But it was like attacking air.

His army was quickly lessening and the eastern were motivated by their new unstoppable leader.

_It's like fighting the element itself. Fire._

He used Bakusaiga to no avail. Sesshomaru frowned.

_Swords or any other weapon are useless. There is no flesh._

Some soldiers tried throwing water at it but were quickly devoured.

_We couldn't possibly have the necessary amount of water for something as big as that…_

His eye was stinging more and more. Hope just suddenly seemed lost.

_Think, Sesshomaru! _

His army was retreating farther towards the palace. His lips thinned. He'll be damned if the west shall crumble by some big, brain washed elemental!

He remembered his father's voice…

"_Do not forget son, that an element can never be controlled. It is part of nature and it has no master. That is why the one that tries to do such will be always chained. The one shall be the element's slave and not the contrary. To beat one you must break the bond…"_

Yes…he remembered one of his lessons were about the elemental control.

Break the bond…

Realization hit him as he glanced towards the chains at Akio's wrists. With blinding speed he ran towards one of his archers and took his bow and two arrows. The archer was confused but was trembling in fear for the fire giant killing everyone right now so he anything would be welcomed to end the terror.

Sesshomaru dropped a bit of his poison in the tip of the arrows and shakily aimed. Archery wasn't his specialty and now that one of his eyes was blind it would be even a bigger challenge.

Thank kami the fiery fool wasn't very far.

One arrow in his mouth and the other aimed at one of the chains he held the bow steady…

…and fired the first shot.

He almost did a victory dance as it hit the target perfectly and the creature screeched in pain. The others noticed and started to cheer their lord on as they tried to hold the giant away from their leader.

He aimed the second arrow and it hit the target once again.

The bracers broke and the chains fell to the ground.

Then Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow when the elemental kept screaming in pain and…was it getting bigger?

His eyes widened as he remembered.

"…_of course, shall that bond be broken the element will unleash its fury and vanish to find another servant."_

He shouted to everyone.

-Retreat!

They all sensed what was going to happen and ran as fast as they could. Inuyasha and his friends were a little slower but Tensaiga would protect them.

He heard a scream and found, horrified, Rin running with human slowness. She would get caught if he didn't do anything!

There was no time.

He made his decision.

-Rin!

She turned towards him and he threw at her the Tenseiga.

Rin watched and her heart skipped a beat as she realized her lord had just given up to her his only protection as her vision was engulfed in fire with the thunderous sound of an explosion.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm really, really, reaaaally sorry this update is so late but I've been busy now that school as started once again and I have a lot of work already. Not to mention the massive writer's block I've been having.**

**Will you find it in your heart the will to forgive this authoress? xD**


	27. Equality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Warning: …smex. Enough said.**

**Chapter 27**

**Equality**

She couldn't hear. She sat on the ground frantically wiping her head around trying to figure out what was going on.

Such bright light and such a thunderous roar.

Around her, tired and horrified looking soldiers appeared to shout at each other with worry. They seemed to be looking for someone…

She grabbed her head frustratingly as the annoying buzz on her ears wouldn't cease. She could feel the incoming headache.

For a moment she forgot herself.

Then she felt something in her hand. It was pulsing weakly like it was barely alive. But this could not be. How could a sword be alive?

It all came crashing down on her. The war, that terrible transformation…her lord…

The blurriness was gone to be replaced with panic.

What happened to her lord?

-Rin!

She snapped her head towards Inuyasha who was running to her, worried.

-Rin, are you alright?

He hurriedly checked for any serious wounds but there were only a few scratches. With wide but relieved eyes he looked at Tenseiga in her hands. Soon, Kagome and the others were at his side too.

Kagome glanced at Tenseiga which kept pulsing weakly and promptly collapsed on her knees. Rin was visibly trembling as she gradually panicked. She looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes, her voice but a mere whisper, strained and dreadful.

-I-Inuyasha-kun...where's my lord?

The hanyou's ears fell flat on the skull of his head. How could he answer that when he himself was in denial?

Trying to spare both of them he simply averted his eyes.

Rin's eyes widened and she let a small, sorrowful cry that startled them all.

She was now searching frantically the burned battleground with her eyes. They winced as they heard her scream.

-Where's my lord?! Oh, kami help me!

Swallowing the bitterness, Inuyasha walked towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

-Rin…calm down, please…

She turned around and his stomach flipped with the sight of her lovely face contorted in worry.

-B-but…Inuyasha-kun…Lord Sesshomaru…

Suddenly they heard the heavy voice of Masaru say.

-I found him!

Two soldiers promptly followed Masaru and returned supporting the demon lord by his armpits and legs since he was well built and tall it was difficult for one person alone to carry him.

Rin attempted to run towards her lord but Inuyasha restrained her noticing that maybe she shouldn't see his brother like this. She threw the hanyou a heated and hurt glare.

-Let me go at once!

Inuyasha's lips thinned but his grip remained steady. She kept struggling until her strength waned. She whispered.

-Please…I need to see him…I need to make sure…he's still real…

Inuyasha frowned at her choice of words. Real? Sesshomaru has always been real. Even if he died there was no doubt that he had been real. He sighed.

The two soldiers carrying the demon lord passed through them without a word and headed to the palace. Rin stilled as she took in the state her beloved was in.

Once pale, unblemished skin was marred with red, angry looking burns. His armor was completely destroyed and his resistant clothes were torn showing more of his injuries. Two beautiful amber orbs were now reduced to one as the other was but a blank white. His breaths were deep and labored.

For her.

Her hand covered her mouth in shock. She could only stand there and watch as they disappeared into the palace. Her shoulders sagged and shook as she sobbed quietly. She felt strong arms embrace her and she could only bury herself in their warmth.

Kohaku frowned but tightened his grip. It was no time for him to be mad at the girl.

Rin needed someone.

He had to admit he was quite surprised by the demon lord's devotion. Sacrificing himself for the specie he swore to hate. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Maybe he was the right one for Rin. He could give her anything she ever desired. And if he ever doubted of his loyalty to her Sesshomaru had proven himself now. He sighed audibly and gave a curt nod to his sister who was watching his face with attention.

Her expression softened with understanding but still saddened. She had been so sure that her brother and Rin were made for each other.

Slowly, Kohaku raised her chin and gave her a reassuring smile. Her watered eyes made his heart skip a beat.

-It's over, Rin.

* * *

The next days passed with haste. Word had spread quickly of the West's victory over the East. The people sang and boasted over their lord's strength.

Yet Rin was far from content. All this time she was forbidden from seeing her lord. They claimed that he needed rest and any distractions would not be tolerated.

She was still worried. Her heart would only rest when she could gaze upon him unharmed.

But above it all…

_Oh, my lord…I miss you._

How long until she could feel his love once again? How long until she could redeem herself?

Time was slow on the hasty ones.

Many things had changed. Kohaku and Sango had come to terms with her relationship with Lord Sesshomaru. She felt relieved since they were dear friends of hers and she didn't want to lose them to something such as this.

Lady Mother was upset with what happened to her son but relieved that everything ended up right.

She sighed as she finished eating. Everyone was cautious when looking at her. They all seemed aware of her impatience and that only irked her more.

Without a word she stood up and decided to take a quick bath before attempting to see her lord again.

* * *

He shifted and immediately regretted it. His muscles protested and his skin tingled in a most displeasing way. He blinked his good eye open and looked around.

_My room…_

Gritting his teeth he propped himself up on his elbows and leaned back against the pillows. He noticed his whole torso was covered in bloodied bandages and by the uncomfortable feeling in his wounded eye he assumed that that was bandaged too.

He looked down and sighed a bit relieved that he at least had a hakama and obi on. He was slightly paranoid about sleeping naked.

Suddenly, the door opened and there came Naomi. She was holding some fresh bandages and some sort of salve. She was looking at the floor and he was slightly amused that she hadn't noticed his awakening yet.

She finally looked up when she neared the bed and gasped. Her eyes widened but a smile soon formed on her lips.

-I am happy to see you awake, my lord. You gave us quite a scare.

He scoffed and grunted. His voice was slightly husky and rough from being asleep for so long and he didn't like it.

-It will take more than _that_ to defeat this Sesshomaru.

She placed the things down and gave a slight bow.

-Everyone will be content to see you recovering at last.

He tilted his head and his silver hair covered the healing side of his face. Naomi's breath hitched. Even with such a wound nothing could end his beauty. In fact it made him even more intimidating…otherworldly. His features then softened and his voice was that smooth tone even if just for a moment.

-Is she alright?

Naomi smiled tenderly and dared to touch his shoulder carefully. Reassuring.

-Worried sick but unharmed.

The corners of his lips twitched upwards for a second but it was enough for Naomi to notice and her own smile widened. Naomi then played with her thumbs suddenly feeling self conscious. She blushed when the demon lord sent her an annoyed but inquisitive look.

-Uh…my lord…would you mind if I changed your bandages now? Your wounds might still get infected.

He shifted a bit more but winced. He nodded and with shaky hands she proceeded to remove the bloodied bandages.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed softly through the halls. She took a deep breath. Her hair was wet from the bath but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered when it came to her beloved.

As she raised her fist to knock on the door it suddenly opened, startling her. She giggled as she found herself face to face with Naomi.

-Don't scare me like that, Naomi-chan!

The demoness laughed softly and then winked at her.

-I'm sure you want to hear what I have to say, Rin-sama.

She raised an eyebrow. Naomi smirked.

-Lord Sesshomaru has awoken.

Rin's eyes sparkled with happiness and her lip trembled.

-Really?

Naomi nodded and stepped aside so that Rin could enter. She gave the demoness a quick hug before shyly stepping in. She closed the door quietly and walked towards the bed. She gulped and sat carefully on it. She crawled towards him and just watched his face.

He looked so peaceful.

Her eyes watered. He was safe.

She was afraid that she couldn't voice more than a mere whisper.

-Lord Sesshomaru…

His eye opened and there was relief in there. She wiped her tears and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

She caressed his face lovingly and that tilt on his lips made her heart soar. He leaned into her hand.

She couldn't take it anymore.

With a little sob she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her might. She felt him wince a bit but he didn't seem to care as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, returning the kiss with equal fervor.

She broke the kiss and trailed small nips and kissed down his neck as he brushed her hair. She murmured.

-Please, my lord…let me do this one thing right…

His grip tightened and he lifted her chin up. She noticed the confused look on his face and she placed a finger on his lips.

She took a deep breath and slowly made her way down. She placed the covers away and tenderly kissed his chest, his stomach…until reaching his obi. Her smile, her eyes held only love and lust as she placed a kiss on the clothed groin.

So great was his surprise that she could barely hold down a giggle when he literally jumped. She was about to undo the simple knot when his hands stopped her. She looked at him and frowned. He pulled her up and kissed her slowly. Rin's cheeks heated and she happily returned the kiss. When he pulled away she couldn't decipher the look on his face.

-Rin…

He was breathing deeply and she caressed his chest where his heart thumped fast.

-You don't have to do this.

He nuzzled her neck.

-You are not my whore.

He caressed her cheek, almost afraid that she would break.

-You are Rin.

She sniffed back the tears and answered him with an obi undone and a hand stroking his hardening manhood.

His gasp was barely audible but he just kissed her neck and nipped.

Nervous but excited all the same she pulled back slightly and crawled down his body until she was facing his cock. With her eyes on him all the time she shyly slipped out her tongue and licked him. He shivered and the tingling between her legs intensified when a lusty blush tinted his face. He leaned back on the pillows and rested a hand on her hair, caressing tenderly, encouraging.

She gained the courage and opening her mouth as wide as she could she engulfed the mushroom tip and sucked like she had seen some of the village's women do to their husbands sometimes. His grip on her hair tightened and she feared that she had done something displeasing but he only let out a small and deep moan along with an excited growl. She slowly tried to suck in more of him but there was only one could do on her first time. She decided to make the rest up by stroking him slowly. She caressed every vein, every delicious inch of skin.

He was growling lowly now. He licked his lips hungrily but kept his head tossed back. She fastened the pace and tried to tighten her throat muscles. She moved back down and gave a deep suck. She gagged but decided it was worthy when her lord let out a not so silent moan and thrust his hips towards her mouth.

-Oh…Rrrrrin. Do that again!

She moaned herself at his husky tone and her core throbbed in anticipation. The vibrations from her moan traveled up his cock and he growled beastly. His grip on her hair tightened more and she moaned slightly in pain but it made her even more aroused too. His hips began to thrust against her mouth in a slow pace and she sucked enthusiastically her lord, her eyes half lidded and taking in every tiny bit of bliss on her beloved's face.

She couldn't resist and rested a hand between her legs. She parted them and tentatively rubbed her clit. Her eyes widened as the shocks of pleasure rocked her. Both the feeling of touching herself and having a mouth full of _her _demon lord's hardness thrilled to no end. Never has she felt something like this.

Hers. He was hers and nobody else's.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes she drastically changed the pace and sucked him hard and fast. She chuckled a bit when all his muscles convulsed and he moaned loudly. He then growled low and the thrust in his hips matched her pace with no problem. She moaned every time she felt him hit the back of her throat. Her folds were dripping as she entered a finger.

A violent shiver ran through his body and he stilled, holding her down. She gagged in surprise when she felt him release in her mouth but tried to swallow as much as she could.

Both of them panting, she pulled him out of her mouth and licked him clean. He groaned and twitched still sensitive after the amazing orgasm.

He tilted his head to the side and beckoned her to come forward. Dazed and madly aroused she obeyed him and buried her face on his neck, taking in his wonderful scent. She felt his hands fumbling with her obi and she helped him. Her kimono fell down her shoulders exposing her breasts to his approving gaze. He tenderly kneaded each one and she threw her head back, mewling and whimpering for more.

His good eye flashed red for a moment before he took a deep breath and teasingly licked her nipple.

She gave him a pleading look.

-Please…please, Lord Sesshomaru…

He smirked and she shivered, her core throbbing unbearably.

-What is it that you want, my Rin?

He continued sucking and licking on her nipple like it was his everyday routine. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she bit her lip to keep from shouting her frustration. She caressed his silky hair to distract herself from the sweet torture on her chest. She decided to tease him too.

She carefully rubbed her moist folds against his once again hard shaft. They moaned softly, both of them torturing themselves.

He growled and with an impatient tug her kimono left entirely her figure. She blushed as she stood bared before her beloved. She felt a bit self conscious.

_Does he find my body pleasing? Oh, kami…what if my human form disgusts him?_

Sensing her unease he hushed her and trailed his hands down her soft back to her nicely shaped butt. He squeezed and she squeaked in surprise and a little embarrassment. Then he looked into her eyes all the while slipping one finger into her vagina.

He pumped slowly at first before making sure she was comfortable enough for him to add a second one. Soon she was moaning and sighing her praises as he stretched her so lovingly. He pulled her in for a kiss and she smiled widely.

Then he whispered in her ear, a mixture of a moan and confession.

-You are beautiful.

She couldn't help it this time and tears brimmed her eyes. She braced her hands on his shoulders and nodded at him to continue. He gripped the base of his hardness and slowly lowered her onto it. She whimpered a bit in pain as it reached her maidenhead but she continued to encourage him. She wanted the pain gone soon.

It broke and her cry was muffled on his neck. He tried to sooth her and bury himself until the hilt as painless as possible.

Her tights trembled with the strain but she felt so good…so full. The pain still lingered but she wanted him to move. She needed to feel him more.

Sesshomaru shivered as he felt her blood drip down his cock and it only spurred his animalistic side on. His eye flashed from red to amber but he would not hurt her anymore. He leaned back onto the pillows once more and just…watched her.

He had meant it earlier. She was so beautiful.

Her head was thrown back and she shifted her hips back and forth trying to adjust to his side.

Such a petite, fragile body.

He bit his lip and thrust his hips. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream as he hit that spot just right. He growled lowly and gripped her hips tight. She returned his heated gaze and they moved in unison. Him thrusting his hips and she tried to meet each one as best as she could.

-Please…Lord Sesshomaru!

He smirked and gave a particularly hard thrust that had her seeing stars.

-Please what?

She bit her lip and groaned. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered tiredly.

-Faster…please…I need you!

He nibbled on her ear and fastened his thrusts. He gripped her hips tighter.

-Like that, love?

Her body tingled from hearing him calling her such an intimate name.

He started to pound into her harder and she cried out, mewled and begged.

-Ooooh…Ah! Yes! Yes, my lord!

He groaned into her ear felt his orgasm nearing. Her muscles tightened around him indicating that she was nearing hers too. He stopped for a moment and she immediately whined for him to continue. He surprised her with a chuckle. He shifted a bit and she hummed like a contented cat.

Then her eyes widened and she screamed as he resumed his pounding.

_Oh kami…I'm…I'm…so…clooose._

The way he was angled made sure that his cock rubbed against her clit also and by the kami was it wonderful. He groaned and moaned into her neck as she almost jumped off his lap with the force of his now frantic thrusts.

She screamed her pleasure shamelessly.

-More! Oh, f-f-fuck! Give me more!

His eyebrow rose as he heard her swear. He twisted her nipple and she let out a mixture of a moan and a giggle.

Such a naughty girl…

She then surprised him by once again burying her face on his neck and proceeded to hump him like a mad woman. He could only brace himself for the ride as his mouth opened in silent moans.

Finally, her fingers dug into his back and he winced a bit, her toes curled and she literally screeched in delight as she reached Nirvana. He could only groan and pant into her neck with her as he spilled his own release too.

Tired.

Scratch that. They were exhausted.

They promptly fell back on the bed with sated and silly smiles on their faces for a change.

They belonged to each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: *blushes*…uh…porn done. xD Next chapter will be the last one *sniff***

**(seriously, did you guys think that Sesshomaru would die by just a little 'boom'? It takes more than that to kill someone as stubborn as him ^^)**


	28. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 28**

**Remembrance**

_He woke up to her soft giggles. He shifted a bit and pulled her closer to him despite the soreness he was feeling. He really didn't know where he had gotten the energy to make love to her. _

_Her fingers were caressing his chest tenderly and he allowed a small smile to form on his lips. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear._

_-Will you open your eyes for me, my lord?_

_His smile widened slightly and he complied. He growled in lust as he took in her naked form perfectly pressed against his. She gasped pleasantly as he stole a kiss from her lips. Even after everything she still managed to blush shyly. _

_-How are you feeling, my Rin?_

_Her blush deepened. She wiggled her hips a bit not knowing how provocative that seemed to her demon lord. _

_-A bit sore…._

_She whispered like it was her dirty secret._

_-…down there._

_He couldn't hold down his chuckle and Rin laughed with him. The melody that was her laugh died down softly until she stared at him lovingly. But then saddened._

_Noting this he frowned and gripped her chin. _

_-What is it, Rin?_

_She nibbled on her lip as tears gathered in her eyes. Her hands trembled as they traced the large gash on his arm and then the bandaged torso. She sobbed._

_-It's my fault. If I hadn't been there you would have never been this wounded._

_She then carefully threw herself on his chest and cried much to his dismay. He held her tightly and caressed her hair not knowing what else to do. _

_-Forgive me, my lord!_

_He pulled her up so that she could look into his good eye and know that she did nothing wrong but seeing it only made her cry harder. He huffed._

_- Rin…this Sesshomaru regrets nothing. To have you in my arms unharmed is my bliss…my need._

_She sniffed._

_-Truly, my lord? I still cannot take your pain away or return your right eye's vision… _

_He growled lowly and kissed her, effectively shutting her up._

_-Do not dwell on it. This Sesshomaru is content that it was not in vain and so should you. _

_She smiled brightly making his heart throb. _

_They laid there, just holding each other. Of course, the time for Rin to return to her own chambers came and she painfully departed from her lord to leave him to rest. _

_They slept, empty but satisfying dreams._

* * *

The evening breeze swayed and a beautiful man could be seen standing on top of a cliff. Long, silver hair shined beneath the sunrays. His expression stoic and indifferent as he looked ahead.

A leaf, from the tree he was standing beneath, landed softly on his shoulder and he eyed it dispassionately. He shrugged it off and turned his gaze to the waves of the ocean. The sound of them clashing with the rocks lulled him into memories.

They made him almost smile.

*Flashback*

_She pulled at his hand and giggled. He grunted and frowned, clearly impatient. _

_-Why do you not tell me where you're taking this Sesshomaru?_

_She smiled and rolled her eyes. _

_-If I told you it would lose the surprise effect, my lord!_

_He huffed but relented. They climbed the grass covered hill with ease. Rin would sometimes look at him and giggle in anticipation. He wouldn't restrain his need to roll his eyes at her. A silly girl no matter what, she was._

_Soon, they reached the top and she blushed as they took in the sunset disappearing in the ocean, bathing it in gold. He sighed softly and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her body closer to his. She smiled brightly to him and he thought that she was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes upon, with her rosy cheeks and her wide brown eyes shining with happiness. _

_He kissed her lips and whispered._

_-It is breathtaking._

_She snuggled into his embrace with a contented expression on her face as she gazed at the fading sun._

_Though it was quite impressive, it was not the sun he was talking about._

_**The sun sleeps compared to you…**_

*End Flashback*

He brushed the rebellious strand of silver hair tickling around his blind eye. He looked around, barely moving his head.

_This place has not changed at all._

He then looked at the trunk of the large, ancient tree above him and a tiny smirk graced his pale lips. He walked towards it and caressed tenderly the carvings in it.

His smirk softened into a tender smile. He was alone and he would never care about appearances. Not here. Never here.

*Flashback*

_He flinched and growled as another one of her piercing screams littered the halls. Kami, they said that she would be fine but he was more worried about his poor heart that threatened to burst out of his chest. _

_He paced relentlessly, only stopping when another scream echoed and then resuming it all over again. _

_A hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him. Before he could protest he was turned around to look at a serious Inuyasha._

_The hanyou huffed and shook his head. _

_-Calm down, Sesshomaru! I know it is hard but you are just going to have to endure it. _

_He then shoved the stunned demon lord down one of the chairs and patted his arm in reassurance. _

_He was just starting to find peace when another scream pierced the air and this time in words._

_-SESSHOMARU!_

_He shivered slightly. She sounded in so much pain…and anger. He gulped._

_Hours passed. He was in so much stress that he could burst into those doors and get his Rin out of there at any moment. Inuyasha kept trying to calm him down along with the silver tongued monk but with her every scream his soul flinched. _

_He needed to see her. Even if for just one second. With a frustrated growl, he opened the doors to be met with another scream. But this time…another one followed. Fresh, vibrant with life. _

_His Rin sighed loudly in relief and tears of strain were replaced with tears of happiness. He was mesmerized as the royal midwife cleansed the newborn and immediately handed it to its mother. The demoness bowed and congratulated him for fathering a healthy and chubby girl. He snapped out of his trance when the door closed behind him and he made his way swiftly towards his beloved. _

_He kissed her head and gripped her hand._

_-You did well. I'm so proud of you._

_Rin gave him a tired and watery smile and handed him his daughter. He bit his lip and his trembling arms welcomed the precious bundle. He smiled down just for her._

_The hanyou yawned showing a small set of fangs and lazily opened expressive brown eyes. He gasped at the perfect replicas of his Rin. His daughter cooed as she saw him and gave him the smile that won his heart. He nuzzled her little neck, tickling her. It was his way of acknowledging her as his flesh and blood. _

_He returned it to her mother and stayed as his daughter fed from his Rin's breasts. _

_This right here…he knew he had something that surpassed millions of Tensaigas._

* * *

_-Faster, my lord! We're going to miss the sunset!_

_He rolled his eyes and in the blink of an eye he had his Rin on his arms, standing at the top of the hill. She giggled._

_-Showoff…_

_He simply put her down and kissed her passionately. She moaned and slyly pressed her breasts close to his chest. He growled and nipped her lip, the look on his eyes making her blush with promises for later._

_She then stole a glance at the tree near them and gave him an unreadable look. She unsheathed the protection knife under her kimono and he arched an eyebrow, wondering what she would do now. _

_She stabbed the thick trunk and drew in it. He stepped closer and saw a clumsily shaped heart with what looked like a small, simple addition._

_S+R=A_

_He shook his head and hugged her. He never wanted to let go._

* * *

-Father! Wait for me!

His smile faded and he looked as a pair of twitching, doggy ears emerged from the edge of the hill. A panting, chubby body followed, practically crawling its way to the demon lord.

He arched an eyebrow in amusement as the drama queen that was his adorable daughter gave long, audible gasps for air. She clutched at the bottom of his hakamas with a tight grip. For a moment they just stood there, the only sounds were of her breathing and the whisper of the gentle ocean breeze.

She then looked up and gave him a cute, childlike grin. She stood up and dusted off her soft green kimono. Under the critical eye of her father she then, with an embarrassed giggle, brushed some unruly locks of her silver hair. He grunted in approval and scooped her up in his arms.

She promptly wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him.

They faced _it _then, with sharp intakes of air.

Under the elderly tree.

He hugged his daughter closely to his fast beating heart.

*Flashback*

_Her dull eyes searched his. They were filling with tears. _

_-Please…don't look at me like that…I need to see who you really are…_

_He frowned and the grip on her wrinkled hand was relentless. She smiled bitterly and caressed his eternally youthful face. Her entire form was shivering and the tears finally slipped from her face. Her trembled voice whispered._

_-Sesshomaru…_

_He hated himself as he couldn't help the lost, doglike whine that slipped from his mouth. _

_She sobbed and brushed away some silvery strands from his face._

_Her voice trembled and became a little higher in pitch with her crying._

_-I love you…please…do you love me? _

_He rested his forehead against hers and rubbed their noses. His voice was firm as he finally said it. _

_-This Sesshomaru loves Rin._

_She slowly nodded._

_-I…always knew you were real…lover of my dreams..._

_He placed a small kiss on her lips, her last breath._

*End Flashback*

It was just a simple stone with her name on it. She didn't want anything grand. He respected her wishes.

This way made his heart lighter. It felt like she was still with him, right by his side.

Smiling.

Singing.

Dancing.

Loving.

He put his child down and walked towards the stone. He took a deep breath. He was ready.

Slowly, painfully, he produced from his haori a simple white rose. It seemed to be glowing in a strange bluish hue.

He kissed the soft petals and laid it down in front of the tombstone.

It stopped glowing.

It wilted.

-Father…

He looked at his dear daughter. Her brown eyes tearful but she was smiling.

He smiled back.

-Mother loves us.

The little girl was hugging the tombstone of her mother. With a shaky sigh he replied.

-Always, my little Aiko…

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh…it is done! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support. You guys really helped me. I don't know if you are content with the ending but I just wanted to portray best what would be like if Rin and Sesshomaru ever ended up together. This is just my version, of course. I had a lot of fun writing this and I will definitely write more fanfics. **

**P.S: In case you were confused with the white rose bit check out Sesshomaru's flashback at Chapter 2- Changed.**

**White Rose- ****Sometimes called "the flower of light", one of the meanings of white roses is everlasting love - love stronger than death, an eternal love, undying and all sustaining. White rose speaks of a love that is sustained more by loyalty, reverence and humility than by red-blooded passion. So, in its capacity to worship someone till death, the meaning of a white rose is unchanging loyalty that endures beyond all else.**


End file.
